Unexpected Reality:The Legend of Misaki Aika
by lilmissmay92
Summary: I wake up&find myself in the middle of nowhere.Yet,everything seems familiar.The faces, the village,everything.Hold on,am I in Naruto's World?Can't be.Impossible!I pinched myself to wake me up..I didn't wake up..So..it's for reals!Pls R&R.
1. Another normal day?

Another Day, Another boring day actually. Don't you ever wish sometimes that your life would be like the ones in those fantasy, adventerous movies? I mean one day you're a normal person doing everyday stuff: get out of bed, eat, do whatever you need to survive for the day and go back to bed. Then the next day when everything seems to be normal, things well..change.

I believe there is nothing wrong with something like that is it? Sure it may seem crazy but hey, that's the life I want. One day everything seems normal and then the next day, something unexpected happens. Portals to another world? Heck yeah! But not just any other world.

I wish to visit the Ninja world. Naruto's world to be exact. Ninjas, gigantic animals, doing ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even taijutsu! I did to Tae Kwon Do before but decided to quit. I don't know exactly why. I just did.

Again, you might think I need to be in a mental hospital but can't I dream about stuff like this? This is why I love being in my bed, sleeping the night away. Dreaming and enjoying the good dream. That is until, the alarm clock decided to be murdered. Well, I never did actually decided to murder my alarm clock. Not yet at least.

My name is Miharu by the way. I'm actually eighteen years old. Yes, I am eighteen and I still think about stuff like that. I'm suppose to be focusing on reality but honestly, I kindda don't. I loathe reality. Which is why I always imagine myself in another world. I may be eighteen but people think I'm still fifteen or fourteen years old. Probably because I'm quite short. Well, maybe for the people who are quite taller than me. Or maybe I just look young. It's a good trait isn't it?

But yeah, I pretty much live a normal life. Except I don't believe in normality. What is normal anyways? I love hanging out with my friends because I know that we don't exactly have a normal moment. We don't do bad stuff too of course. Just plain weird.

Weirdess is equal to great laughs. Great laughs is equal to good memories. Everytime I get a flashback of something funny, I start laughing like a maniac. I try to control it of course.

I love anime. Simple as that. I have many favorites of course. My first anime that I watched was either Sailormoon or Fushigi Yuugi. Right now, Naruto is my number one anime. 500 and over chapters, about 300 episodes or more in the anime. I sort of 'retired' from watching Naruto but I started watching it again just about a week or two ago. I was completely addicted to that show. I always imagine what they would be like here in this world. Or what I would do if I somehow got into their world. Strange isn't it?

Well, that's the life that I want.

Again, the whole day was normal. Just normal.

At least that's what I think..

It was around 10 in the evening and I was watching a re-run of Naruto on my laptop. I was quite sleepy around that time. But I don't want to sleep. I'm enjoying this! I'm simply lying down, watching and relaxing. I watched about a couple of episodes and then I went to bed, fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, my room seemed to be a bit too bright than before. Another thing, why is my bed lumpy? Is it just me or am I lying down on rocks? I woke up, struggling and got up.

Yes, I was lying down on the ground dirt.

The question is, how the heck did I got here? Did my room transformed into an empty, dirt road with a few trees here and there?

Simple. I am DREAMING. Yes, Dreaming. This is all a dream. All I have to do is lay back down, go back to sleep and about five minutes, I shall be back in my room.

"All right!" a strange, loud voice and familiar voice yelled out. "I finally get to eat some Ichiraku Ramen!"

Oh. My. God.

No Way...


	2. A dream? I shall wake up soon!

Okay. It is OFFICIAL.

I am dreaming. But I do wish I wasn't. That loud, familiar voice was actually Naruto! Okay, no need to be looking like a fan girl or something. Ouch. My back hurts. Stupid rocky ground!

"Sensei," a feminine voice said. "There's a girl over there."

Damn. I didn't really think they would notice me sooner. Great eye Sakura.

"Huh?" a man with a silver-colored and weird hairstyle glanced. He was also wearing a mask that covers half of his face. And his ninja headband was covering his right eye. The place where the Sharingan was placed before Obito, his teammate died. I can tell he is wondering what the heck am I doing in the middle of a dirt road in my pajamas?

I was so distracted about what to do right now that I didn't even noticed the blond-haired ninjaright in front of me.

"Hey who are you and what the heck are you doing here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Naruto!" the pink-haired female yelled and whacked him in the head. Ouch. "Don't yell at her like that!"

"Aw Sakura! Do you have to hit me everytime?" the boy, Naruto whined. I look dumbfounded right now. Well maybe the correct phrase is confused. Really confused.

"Well, it's your fault for being too loud!" Sakura yelled. Great, I'm already deaf.

"Would you two please stop yelling?" their sensei, Kakashi begged. "Your scaring the poor girl."

Poor girl? I am in a legal age now thank you very much. Well in my reality eighteen is a legal age. In America that is. I just can't drink yet. I don't think I'm planning to.

"Kakashi-sensei," a monotone voice said. Now I really wish I wasn't dreaming. No I wasn't a fan of the "great" Sasuke Uchiha. But the fact that I get to make fun of him will be a dream come true! "What are we going to do about her?"

"Hmm..I really don't know. We could bring her back to the Hokage but she might be a spy."

"I'm not a spy" I told the man. "I just happen to be in the middle of nowhere."

"How did you get here?" Sasuke asked, staring the interrogation.

"Like I said," I said on a snobby voice. "I just happen to be in the middle of nowhere." I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Wow Sasuke," Naruto told him in a really happy voice. "This is a first! I would never thought a girl would actually give you a nasty look! Whoever you are, I like you!"

I laughed. "Do every girl just go googley eyes whenever chicken-butt head is here? I swear what the heck do they see in you? I don't even know you personally but I can tell that you are an ignorant little boy."

"Why would you say something like that when you don't even know the greatest, cutest ninja ever?" Sakura said, being the ultimate fangirl.

"Simple," I replied. "He's annoying."

Naruto was already laughing out loud. More than before. I've been here for only a few minutes and I'm already making one of these characters laugh.

Oh how I love my talent for comedy!

Naruto was laughing so hard that I believe he may be running out of breath any second.

Greatest? Cutest? On what planet?

"Okay, okay" Kakashi said. "You look lost so we might as well take you back to the village. Who are you?"

Thank Goodness he didn't asked me where I'm from!

"Miharu" I said. Did I mentioned that my name for this world (if it ever exists) would be that name I just told them?

All of us obeyed the older person and started walking. How my feet are going to enjoy this. Not.

Good thing the village was only about a couple of miles away...

I think.

* * *

"Well, this is the village!" Naruto said in a proud manner. "Konohagakure! And Someday, I will become the hokage!"

"Hokage?"

"The Hokage is the strongest and the best ninja ever!"

"Wasn't the fourth hokage the one who sealed away the nine-tailed fox that attacked the village about twelve years ago?" I asked, not thinking about what I just did.

"We can give her the tour of the village after we take her to the Hokage." Kakashi reminded us. When we entered the huge gate, the village is quite simple looking. Can't really explain it but it looks modern but at the same time, old-fashioned. Again, I can't put it into words. Houses, shops and other things surround me as we made our way to the Hokage Tower. There were no cars however since of course they don't really. Wait a second...there's no internet,no cellphones here either! Oh the horror!

I can't go facebook!

Well, it won't be that bad. I hope.

I don't even know what's worse. That or the fact that the villagers are giving me a weird look. But I guess I don't mind.

After all, I am still dreaming and so far, so good! But the pain from my feet felt real. Too real in my opinion.

"Ow" I groaned in pain. "My feet hurts. Wonder when I'm gonna wake up?"

"But you are awake." Naruto told me.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "What the heck are you talking about?"

"Oh um nothing!" I replied quickly. "Umm, how far away is it to the Hokage building? Isn't that big one over there near those mountain faces?"

"Yup" Naruto nodded.

"How did you know about the Hokage's office?" Sasuke asked. "Have you been here before?"

"Maybe" I said. "In my own world that is."

That last part wasn't meant for anyone to hear.

"I'll take her to the Hokage myself," Kakashi said. "I can report about our mission as well. Come on Miharu, your coming with me. The rest of you well, go do whatever it is your doing."

"All right! Time for some Ichiraku's!" Naruto exclaimed. The boy and his ramen... "Bye Miharu!"

"I'm going home."

"Sasuke wait for me!"

"Later!" I yelled out. "Oh and Sasuke, have fun rehearsing about what your going to say to your brother which you will see again soon!"

"What?" Sasuke turned around and had a serious look on his face.

"How do you know about Itachi? Have you met him or something?"

I didn't answer back at all. Thank you Kakashi for being a lifesaver at the moment!

"I might as well transport us into the front of the Hokage's office. Don't want any more damage to your feet."

"Why didn't you do that ten minutes ago?" I screeched.

"I didn't have enough chakra" was his reply. Yeah right. You just want to see if I was an actual spy or not pretending to be some abandoned girl or got pranked or something .Hold on a second...Did he say?

"Wait a minute!"

* * *

Okay we just teleported without me noticing. I feel a bit..nauseous at the moment.

"I'll introduce you to the Hokage," Kakashi said as we enter. "He'll know what to do with you."

"I hope," I prayed.

When we entered the room, I saw an old man that has hair almost disappearing wearing a red and white robe with the hat on the desk. He had brown colored skin and had a calm look on his face. The office had a huge window that gave him or any other Hokage a great view of the village. A couple of bookshelves filled with books. Probably information about anything related to this village. A desk with the symbol of Konoha. The old man was writing something on the piles of papers. Probably reports from missions or something.

"Ah Kakashi," the old man greeted. "How was the mission?"

"It was a complete success, Third Hokage. Gato and his gang are no more in the land of waves. The village is at peace again." Kakashi reported. So I guess I'm at the part where it's after the land of waves episodes...Great way to start your dream! I think..

"And who is that girl Kakashi?" the third hokage asked in a serious manner. I got scared a bit. He may be old but he can still kick ass. No joke people. He really can. Atleast it's not Tsunade yet..

"We found her in the middle of the road while we were heading back to the village." Kakashi replied. "She said she didn't know how she got there. She doesn't seem to have a headband or anything with her right now."

"What is your name dear?" the third asked.

"Miharu" I answered in a polite manner. Talking to the Third is like talking to the president of the United States!

"Do you remember where you came from?" the old man asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed. "California!"

"What in the world is this California?" Kakashi asked. "Is it a new country or land or something?"

"It's a state," I replied. "Part of the United States of America?"

"United States of what?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Oh right!" I laughed. "Of course you don't know this stuff! I forgot I'm still dreaming!"

I started to laugh but Kakashi and the Third just stared at me like I'm some maniac.

"What on earth are you talking about?" The Third asked. "This isn't a dream"

"Of course it is!" I said, trying to not act nervous. "I'm not really here! I'm still sleeping like a baby and will awake around this time! You guys aren't real! Though I wish you were minus some other people though..but you guys are fictional!"

"I think this girl has lost it" Kakashi told the Third.

"No I did not!" I yelled, freaking out. "Okay so if I'm not dreaming then..."

I pinched myself really hard on my arm to see if I wasn't really dreaming.

"Wake up wake up wake up!" I yelled and pinched myself as hard as possible.

Apparently,

I didn't wake up. Which means...

It's real?


	3. not a dream,first day & spittake!

_**Long Chapter...that may be the only major warning haha xD Other warnings are mostly grammar and spelling errors..Just saying...  
**_

* * *

"So this is...real?" I whispered to myself and I looked around the office. Right now in front of me..all of this anime or Naruto stuff is not a dream? If this is all real, how am I suppose to survive here if I'm not a ninja? Scratch that.

Can I even survive?

"Am I really here? In Naruto's world?" I walked backwards, shocked until the wall behind stopped me from getting further away. I was happy that wall was there. I was suppose to be excited but right now, it's a scary situation.

"Are you okay?" the Third asked in a concerned voice.

"Naruto's world?" Kakashi asked. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't even know where to begin" I mumbled. "But..I'm not from here."

"Well where are you from?" The third asked.

"I-I don't know how to say this but I'm not from here. As in here here. Universe here. As in I come from another reality where you guys are a ninja show.."

"A show?" Kakashi asked. Damn. So many questions. Why didn't I pretend I had memory loss?

"Y-yes." I told them as I tried to get up. Sigh, I might as well admit it to them. "All this, is a show. You, the third, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. Everything here. You were all created back in my world so this is all fictional. I thought I was dreaming so I just happen to blurt out where I came from..I guess I have this thing where I don't think before I act. But I am telling you the truth right now!"

The Hokage looked more serious than before.

"I'm not sure if I should believe you but please go ahead, Miharu."

"Since Kakashi said that he and his squad drove Gato and his gang away, I suppose you guys defeated Zabuza and his sidekick Haku right?"

"Say what?" Kakashi's eye widened. "How did you know that?"

"I already told you. This is all a show. A manga and an anime. So far there's over 500 chapters in the book and about over 300 episodes in the anime."

"Uh okay" Kakashi sweatdropped.

"Anyways, it doesn't matter if you believe me or not. I'm sure you won't considering I'm still in my pajamas and all but a war is coming!"

"War?"

"Yes! A war! An invasion actually. But before that, that fucking snake bastard is gonna leave some sort of a curse mark on chicken-butt head during the second test! He's gonna tempt Sasuke into going with him. He will be all like 'Come on Sasuke, you know you want power and if you come with me I will grant you that power hehehe'

The two older men sweatdropped after I tried to demonstrate what Oro-crap will say.

"Chicken-butt head?" The third raised an eyebrow.

"She means Sasuke, sir." Kakashi told him.

Okay, I don't know why I'm protecting chicken-butt head...

Is it just me or am I like a spy for this village and telling them about the snake-like molester's plan?

"And who is this snake umm bastard your talking about?" the Third asked.

"Orochimaru" I replied.

"Orochimaru? You mean one of the sannin?"

"Yes. He created this village called the Hidden Sound Village and it is located at the Land of Rice. He took control on that country by making the people think that they can become more powerful but that snake bastard is just using them as a human experiment! Forbidden Jutsus actually..His plan is to take over the village with the Sand's help."

"The Sand? The Sand is going to betray us?"

"Yes but only because of Orochimaru. He's going to kill the Kazekage, take over his body with his forbidden jutsu and make the land of wind betray the land of fire."

I paused so I could take a huge breath.

"The sand shouldn't be blamed at all. They didn't know that they were being 's all I can say for now. There's still other more that will happen but I just hope that is proof enough."

The Jounin and the Old man stared at me for a moment after I finished playing fortune telling with them. Except it wasn't a game.

"Kakashi," the third said and put his hands underneath his chin. "I want to talk to this girl alone."

Oh gosh. Third Hokage, just get the strait jacket thingy and tie me up and put me in the mental hospital!

"As you wish" Kakashi obeyed. "Later"

Poof. He was gone.

"Uhh.." I said. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"I will admit that information of yours is quite unbelievable. Actually everything that you have told me just now is very unbelievable. Other worlds?"

"Y-yeah..." I laughed in a nervous manner. "But I might as well tell the truth instead of making up some story about how I lost my memory or something."

"Well then, since you are not from any village. You may stay here until you can return to your own world. I might as well consider your warning since this is Orochimaru we're talking about."

"Really? Oh Thank you! Thank you!" I squealed. "But there is one teensy-weensy little detail."

"What is it?"

"In my world, we don't exactly have ninjas. So I'm not exactly one... We do have different types of martial arts that are quite similar to taijutsu."

"Would you want to be one?" The third asked. "I sense that you do have a great amount of Chakra hidden inside you."

A great amount of chakra? Oh I better not have a tailed-demon inside me. Though that would be awesome..Somewhat.

"But do I need to go to the academy?" I asked, hoping he would say no.

"You can train with Kakashi and his squad for now. I will give you your own headband, some money and your own apartment."

"My own apartment?" I jumped up and down immediately. I get to live by myself! Yeah baby! "Thank you Thank you Thank you!"

"I'll tell Kakashi that you will be an additional to their team. In the meantime, I suggest you don't mention what you just told us earlier. This information will be confidential."

"Okay." I told the Hokage. "What are you going to do now about what I just told you? I mean about Orochimaru."

"I have to get more of the ANBU Black Ops and have them guard the village carefully." The Hokage replied.

"It won't happen during the Chunnin Exams anyways so there's still time." I told him, hoping I could somewhat encourage him and calm him down.

"If you say so," The Hokage said. "But just in case, I might as well keep the village in full patrol. The Chunnin exams will take place in a few days."

"It will be an interesting one that's for sure" I grinned, thinking about the tests. From cheating to the part where Gaara's Shukaku got out of control. The only thing I don't want to mention is his death. The Third's death.

The Hokage opened up a drawer and got something out of it.

"Here," he told me. "You may use this money for your basic needs. Food, Clothing and Ninja tools."

"This much?" I asked.

"You can get paid when you go out on missions with the rest of the squad. I believe you have potential of becoming a ninja without going to the academy."

Thank Goodness!

"Oh, Thanks." I said. "But I really don't know the whole village..."

"Don't worry" The Third smiled. "Kakashi's squad will surely give you a tour. I can make it count as a mission."

"I think I already know that Naruto is gonna show me his favorite Ramen place." I laughed.

"Very well then," The third chuckled. "You may go"

"Thank you!"

I exited the door and left the Hokage doing whatever business he needs to do. I saw Kakashi waiting across from me.

"Seems like you will be staying," Kakashi noticed.

"Mhm" I nodded.

"Well then, let me be the first one to welcome you to the team. I hope you get along with the others."

Oh I will. Just not with Sasuke though...time to make fun of chicken-butt head!

* * *

"Well then," Kakashi told his squad. All five of us were at the bridge. The team were looking at me while Kakashi started to explain what will happen. "Miharu will be joining our squad. The Hokage told us that we need to get her some clothes, weapons, find that apartment she will be living in and a tour of the village."

"Will that count as mission?" Sasuke asked. I sense greediness.

"Yes, chicken-butt head" I replied in a rude manner.

"His name is SASUKE!" Sakura yelled. "Don't you dare disrespect him!"

"Whatever" I mumbled. "You say whatever you like and I say whatever I like. Got it? It may be my first day here but I'm telling you this now. You don't want to mess with me. Never mess with me."

"Well then," Kakashi said, thinking that I might be starting a 'war' already. "Let's get going"

"Miharu!" Naruto yelled and grabbed my arm. "Let me show you the greatest Ramen shop ever!"

"Ah wait!" I said, preventing myself from being pulled. "I need to get some clothes first, a couple of weapons and find the place I'm going to live at. Besides, I'm not that hungry Naruto and I thought you had some Ramen earlier?"

"I was but it wasn't enough" Naruto groaned. "Damn you Kakashi! How dare you seperate me and my beloved ramen!"

"Uhh.."

"We might as well get started," Sasuke said. "I don't want to waste any more time."

"Yeah!" Sakura agreed. Only because it's Sasuke.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. I don't hate Sakura but she was really getting into my nerves at the moment...

"Fine then, Chicken-butt head" I said. "Where can you buy clothes?"

Sasuke and Sakura groaned while Naruto was cracking up at Sasuke's nickname.

"Man Miharu you are a genius!"

Boink. Sakura hitted Naruto on the head again. I should keep a record..

* * *

"This is so cute!" I squealed as we entered the store. Immediately I saw a really cute top. "And so is this one and this one and this one. I want everything!"

"You do know you can't spend all of that money on just clothes right?" Sakura asked. Obviously she was acting that way for chicken-butt head..

"Sakura, do you want anything?" I asked. Who can't resist these clothes?

"No," Sakura refused. "Just hurry up"

"Are you sure?" I asked trying to convince her.

"Yes."

"All right." I said and continued going here and there grabbing anything cute looking. "Be right back. I'll be at the changing room."

Here are the clothes that I picked out: a light blue shirt with the village's logo on the middle, a blue thin-strapped tank top that is v-neck and I got a black tanktop as my undershirt, a white shirt and the sleeve thingy below on the shoulders I'm not sure what it's called though. I also got a ruffled, strapless, bluish-green top, a purple beater top with yellow stars creme-colored shorts that are quite short (but not the slutty type of short), black shorts as well just to match some of the outfit. I also got those ninja sandals thingy like the ones Naruto and the others are wearing. This is quite enough for now. Besides, I have a feeling that it will cost half or more than half than what the Hokage gave me. I still need to buy some weapons and save money for the food later...

Quickly, I put on the black tanktop and the blue v-neck on top with the creme-colored shorts and the ninja sandals. But before I went out, I overheard something from the team...

"I wonder where she came from," Sakura asked her teammates. "I mean, isn't it strange that she was in the middle of nowhere? In her pajamas too..I wonder if she was sleepwalking?"

Sleepwalking? I don't think so. It's way too far! More than far actually.

"Maybe she got kidnapped or something from whatever village she lives and she somehow escaped," Sasuke assumed.

Who the hell would kidnap me in this world? I got out immediately out of the changing room with my new outfit on.

"I'm done" I said. "You guys can wait outside while I pay for all this."

The three left while I paid for all this. After that, I met up with the team, we headed for a shop where they sell the weapons. Of course, Naruto and Sakura were showing me some of the places around town. All right! I get to use kunai knives and shurikens! Best part, I won't get arrested for using weapons hehehe..

One problem though, I have never have the intention to "kill" anyone...let alone hurt them on purpose. What if we were in the battlefield? Is it appropriate for me to say 'sorry but I'm gonna kill you right now' What's worse is that I hate getting injured. I wish I had a gun or some modern weapon with me..It's too bad I'm not the type to fight in a possible bloody battle. Great...

No. Not the time to be thinking that way! I am in the world of Naruto and I should be happy. Just like what Naruto would say, "Believe it!" Or rather, "Dattebayo!"

"Say, when are we gonna get some ramen already?" Naruto whined.

"After I pay for all this yeah?" I sighed as I gave the clerk the money for the weapons. "I swear you can never last without ramen Naruto"

"I can go without Ramen for days!" Naruto yelled.

"Sure you can" I said in a sarcasm way and laughed. "Come on, you can show me that Ichiraku Ramen the Third told me about"

Naruto's cerulean eyes sparkled. "Your gonna love it for sure!"

"I do like Ramen..." I said softly but Naruto heard me and grabbed me on the arm again. This time, he immediately dragged me out of the store and straight to the Ramen Shop.

"Hey wait!" Sakura yelled. "Naruto!"

"Help me!" I yelled and had the swirly eyes.

* * *

It took us only a few seconds for us to go to the famous Ramen Shop in Konoha and of course, my world.

"Well this is the best place in the whole village!" Naruto announced proudly. "Ichiraku!"

I panted for a couple of seconds due to the running or rather sprinting.

"Don't you think, it's a bad idea to ditch Sakura and Sasuke? Well I don't mind ditching that chicken-butt head bastard but still..."

"Ah don't worry about Sasuke and Sakura, they can catch up" Naruto said.

"Sure they will" I said as we entered inside the ramen shop.

"Oh Naruto!" The old man who they named Teuchi greeted happily. Probably because Naruto is his best customer.

"Hey Old man!" Naruto grinned. "This is Miharu. She's brand new here and she would love to try your really awesome ramen!"

"Hi" I greeted and sat down on one of the stools.

"Okay" the old man said. "Is Naruto going to treat you?"

"Of course!" Naruto said proudly and I laughed. The old man smiled and ask us what we want. Of course, Naruto got an extra large miso ramen. My guess is that he's gonna eat about 8 bowls of ramen. Maybe even more. At least I have enough money to pay for my bowl..Atleast, I hope I have enough.

I couldn't really eat my ramen because of Naruto slurping away.

"Wow," I said. A young woman, which is Ayame, Teuchi's daughter laughed and told me,

"That's how Naruto eats. But he eats more when Iruka treats him!"

"Is that so?" I laughed. "I feel sorry for Iruka then"

I continued eating my small bowl of Chicken Ramen and try to avoid watching the knuckle-head ninja devour every single bowl. By the time I was finish, I asked Ayame for some water and as I drank the glass, I turned away from the shop and did a spit take when I saw Naruto's stack of bowls next to him. It was way MORE than eight bowls for sure.

"Oh gosh!" I exclaimed. "Where on earth are you putting it?"

"Sasuke! Your shirt!" a voice screeched. I got out of the stool and outside the shop and saw Sasuke and Sakura standing by. The pink hair was freaking out and Sasuke had an annoyed look on his face. His shirt was a little damp. I gasped and covered my mouth and tried not to laugh.

"Oh my!" I said and gave in and started to crack up. This DEFINITELY made my day!

* * *

One more chapter(or maybe half of the chapter) before I start doing it based on the episodes :)


	4. I have powers in the ninja world?

**Remember W.I.T.C.H.? In this chapter, one of my powers will be revealed and it is like Irma's. The part where she gets to command people with her mind :) **

**By the way, I lied xD I may need to do one more chapter before episode 20...I hope. Sorry :C**

**But I do hope you enjoy this chapter! :  
**

* * *

I couldn't help but laugh about what I just did. I am even happier that it's for reals! Woo-hoo! I just spat water on chicken-butt head! It was rude thought but who cares? Naruto then came out to see what happened and immediately he started laughing on the ground.

"What the hell did you do to Sasuke?" Sakura yelled at me.

"Sorry," I said in a sarcasm voice. "Besides, he's not even the Wicked Witch of the West. He's not gonna melt like this," I did a possibly poorly imitation of the character from the Wizard of Oz "I'm Melting!"

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked and gave me a weird look

"Uh nothing," I said and got up. "Anyways, I didn't even notice he was there."

And thank God I didn't.

"Well you should!" Sakura ranted and started lecturing and. I sweatdropped but she was acting like my mother right now. Oh good gosh.

'Shut up. Shut up I say!' I glared with an angry vein on the side of my head.

"Uh, I think I'm gonna be quiet now" Sakura said suddenly.

"Huh?" I didn't even said anything. I never told the pink haired girl to stop her nagging about how I should be careful...

Pretty weird. But at least she was quiet now.

"Are you two done yet?" Sasuke asked.

"I am, but I don't know about Naruto though" I replied. "Are you done?"

"Uh yeah," Naruto replied. "I think I have enough"

"For now at least" I coughed. "I'll pay for my own. I don't think your money is enough."

"A-are you sure?" Naruto asked. "Come on, let me treat you!"

I decided to try out what I did earlier.

'Let me pay Naruto! Let me pay, Let me pay I say!' I yelled mentally.

"Never mind," Naruto said and seemed confused. "I don't know why but something was telling me to let you pay or something"

Hmm..I wonder...

"Well hurry up and pay already" Sakura said and we did what were told.

"Next up, where will I live?"

"Well Kakashi said that your apartment is near the dango shop." Sakura said.

Dango? That's one of the Japanese sweets. I quickly checked my brand new wallet to see if I have enough money. I hope this will be enough.

"Dango shop?" I asked. "I never had dango before..."

"You guys don't have that back at home?" Naruto asked.

"We do but I never really had it.." I said. "Can we go there first please? I have a craving for something sweet anyways"

And I'm gonna see if I could do what I did with Sakura and Naruto and make Sasuke eat something sweet hehehe

"All right," Sakura said. "This is after all part of the mission anyways. Come on you guys"

"Hn"

"Okay!"

* * *

We arrived at the Dango Shop and I told the others that they could wait outside and I could order myself. I just hope they won't gossip about me...

Too bad I couldn't order enough Mitarashi Dangos for all of us so I only ordered four on one stick and paid the worker the money. I did have enough to buy more but I really need to save money for next time. Who knows when I'm gonna get paid?

I sighed and I went outside to meet up with the others.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I wanted to get you guys some but I didn't have enough money."

"That's fine," Sakura said. "You don't have to."

"I don't even like sweets," Sasuke told me.

"No wonder why your so crabby chicken-butt head!" I teased. "Whoever doesn't like sweets have that kind of attitude! Cranky!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Sasuke yelled.

"Quit yelling!" I cried. "Cranky Chicken Butt-head!"

"Shut up!"

"Fine," I said and pretended to gave in but I mumbled. "Chicken-butt head"

"Hahahahaha!" Naruto laughed.

I put my hand over the heated Dango without touching it and felt the warmness of it. I really wish I could have a power in this world...

For some reason, the Dango on my paper plate glowed for a bit.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed but making sure that I don't let go of the food.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled.

"That food is possessed!" Sakura freaked out while Sasuke was of course, trying to stay calm but I can tell he's pretty much either amazed or scared.

I noticed something blurry near the Dango and I put my hand away and tried to catch whatever is forming. It became visible a second later and it landed on the palm of my hand.

"What the?" Sakura exclaimed. "One minute that thing was glowing and then another set of Dangos appeared?"

I wonder..Did I just made a clone of Dangos? Cool! But I wonder if it's real...

"That's so amazing!" Naruto exclaimed. "I didn't know you can actually make clones like that! You gotta teach me that!"

"I didn't even know I could do such thing!" I said. "Do you mind holding this for a bit?"

"Sure," Naruto said as he took the original batch. I grabbed a piece of the replica and it didn't disappear. I took a bite out of it.

"It's real!" I said.

"What?" Sakura said. "That can't be! It's a clone! and they're not suppose to be too real!"

"Well apparently that Dango Clone is real. Unlike the Shadow Clones." Sasuke observed.

"This is good!" I exclaimed and devoured the rest of the one I bit. "You guys get two okay? I can't finish this!"

"Sure" Sakura and Naruto said and took one from the original and the one from the clone.

"You don't want one?" I asked the Uchiha. I still hate him but since he is going to be my teammate, I might as well be a little nice.

"I told you I hate sweets." Sasuke replied.

"And I hate your face" I said as I devoured the other dango. "I'm just trying to be nice sheesh."

I remembered when I did those "mind" commandments on Sakura and Naruto. I wonder if I could do it again. I glared at Chicken Butt head and said,

'You will take some Dango! Take it. Take it I say!' I mentally commanded.

"Fine," Sasuke said. "If it will stop calling me that nickname"

Yes! It works! I DO have the power to make commands with my mind!

"Here you go!" I said and Sasuke grabbed the last two.

"I'm gonna sick..." Sasuke groaned.

"Your face is sick"

The Uchiha gave me a small glare.

'Eat it already!' I yelled mentally.

Sasuke somehow obeyed and slowly ate the Dango

"Sasuke eating sweets?" Naruto and Sakura exclaimed.

* * *

"Well that's your apartment right there," Sakura said. "On the second floor actually in room 26. Kakashi said that this is the last stop. You need to go and rest for the remainder of the day."

"Oh" I said. "But I'm not even tired!"

"Your gonna need to settle in first." Sakura said. "Do you want me to help you with your things?"

"Nah it's fine" I told them. "I can just ask the clerk where my room is, settle in and pretty much try to arrange things. You guys can leave."

"All right," Sakura said. "Bye then"

"Later!" I waved at them and they left me alone. Well, time to settle my new home. Since I have no parents living with me, Oh yeah! I can do WHATEVER I want with my new home for the moment. Minus getting all jumpy unless I want to get complaints...

I went inside the building and asked the person in the front desk that I am the new resident and the Third Hokage should have let her know about it. The lady is a middle-aged woman and she seems nice. Which she was.

"The lord Hokage told me to make sure that I take extra care of you. You seem to be someone special for the Hokage to make sure that you have the things you need." The nice lady explained as she helped me to my apartment.

"An alien is more like it," I whispered to myself. We arrived at the front door of my apartment.

"Well, this is it." The lady said. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No thanks" I smiled.

"Okay then," the lady smiled back as she gave me the set of keys for the apartment. "I hope you find everything quite comfortable."

"Thank you" I told her and she set my shopping bags down and left me alone. I unlocked the door and opened it. I grabbed my things and went inside. The apartment was quite simple. Not luxurious but it was perfect for me. The living room part had a huge couch with a coffee table in the center, a lampshade on the side, a pillar that is near a small kitchen. I settled my things in the living room and continued exploring the place. I went through a small hallway and on my right, there was a pretty huge bedroom. A huge bed similar to the one I have back home but only with white sheets and a couple of pillows. I reminded myself to buy myself LOTS of stuffed animals as soon as I get myself more cash. There was also a wooden desk with a couple of drawers for storage. I exited the room and went to the one in the farther left which is of course, the bathroom. The bathtub was also a shower stall. So I can either take a bubble bath(hooray!) or just a simple shower. I went back to my room and jumped on the bed.

"This is going to be fun!" I exclaimed. I was relaxing in my comfy bed when a knock interrupted me.

"Really?" I told to no one. "Ugh! I'm coming!" I forced myself out of my comfy bed and went towards the front door.

"Yo" the person greeted.

"Oh, it's just you Kakashi" I said.

"Is that how you say hello in your world?" Kakashi said.

"Actually we just go straight to the subject." I replied. "What do you need?"

"Naruto told me about how you made a real replica of the Dango." Kakashi explained.

"Really?" I said. "Did he mentioned about how I can somehow make people do things just using my mind?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"How about you come in and we'll talk?" I suggested. "I don't have anything to drink though if that's okay."

"It's fine" the masked man said and I invited him in. He sat in the couch while I sat on the chair across him.

I began to explain about what I did to the three earlier.

"Well, for some reason and I tried this triple times already but I think I can make people do things with my mind. The first time I did it was when I was yelling mentally at Sakura because she was nagging too much about how I wasn't careful. I yelled in my mind and telling Sakura to shut up without saying a word and for some reason, she suddenly decided to became quiet. I told Naruto that I'm gonna that I was gonna pay my own bowl but not literally. Again with my mind. The best part however was that I made Sasuke ate a couple of Dangos and I know he hates sweets as much as I hate his guts. Scatch that I hate his guts more than how he hates sweets."

"You really hate Sasuke don't you?" Kakashi asked.

"Oh yes" I said proudly. "So was that information believable?"

"Have you ever did that back in your world?"

"Please!" I laughed in a sarcasm way. "If we want to do something like that, we can only do it in our minds. Not in real life. My world is quite boring sometimes no offense."

"Hmmm..." Kakashi thought. "Do you mind trying what you just did earlier on me?"

"Which one?"

"That mind command thing whatever it is"

"Oh" I began to think what I should do to Kakashi. Ah! I got it!

'You will buy a sword. Buy me one I say!' I yelled mentally as I looked at Kakashi-sensei with a serious face.

"I need to go to the store" Kakashi said suddenly.

"For?"

"I don't know why but I need to get a sword" Kakashi scratched his head, confused.

"Wait!" I said. "I commanded you to buy me a sword without saying a word."

"Is that so?" Kakashi said. "Very well then. Now, let's try that clone jutsu."

"Like the one I did earlier with the food?" I asked.

"Yup," Kakashi replied. "But this time, your doing it with a Kunai knife. I assume you have one right?"

"I'll get one in the bag" I said and I grabbed a kunai knife from one of the bags. I stared at it for a moment and told the jounin.

"I can't believe I have to use one of these to take an innocent life. I wonder if I can actually hurt or kill someone? I know that you guys do this to protect the ones you care about but I wonder if we're taking more than one life."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked.

"I mean, what if I killed someone on a battle? It may be only one person but for some reason, I may have taken more than one life. I don't know how to explain it really. Anyways, let me try to make a clone out of this knife." I put my hand over the knife and concentrated on the object. I can sense the warm air around the ninja knife. Then, a blurry figure appeared next to the original kunai knife. I put my hand (the one that is over the kunai knife) away and caught the blurry figure that turned into the kunai's clone.

"Cool!" I exclaimed. I wonder if this is my powers here in this world. In the movies or whatever, a normal person doesn't get to do any of this in the real world. Well maybe they could but it only means that they belong to another world.

"Let me see that replica" Kakashi said. I immediately handed the replica of the kunai for Kakashi to observe.

"This is new" Kakashi observed. "The replica of the kunai is Never seen a jutsu like this my whole life."

"That's a first for me too" I said. "I only watched you guys well mostly Naruto do shadow clones but I never knew you can do this"

"How did you do it?"

"I don't know. It just happened." I told him. "But that was so cool! I wonder if I can do more than one"

"You can do that tomorrow," Kakashi told me. "Besides, your going to need your rest for training in the morning"

"Great," I gritted. "Well see you tomorrow."

"Later" Kakashi waved and poofed away leaving me alone again.

* * *

The next morning, the sun woke me up and it's telling me to get up which I did. The sun was still rising from the horizons but it was already bright enough for me. Too lazy to get up but I had to since today is the first day of training. Heck, I can just command Kakashi-sensei to give me the day off instead. Then again, I really want to kick Chicken-butt head's ass.

I got up and out of bed then went to the bathroom to take a quick shower and wore that light blue shirt and a pair of white shorts. Since I have no food at the moment, I quickly grabbed a few cash and stuffed it in my pocket. Hopefully I can find a restaurant and buy breakfast or a grocery store and get an apple or something.

After I got ready I also packed a couple of kunai knives and a couple of shurikens in my pocket. I went outside my apartment and locked the front door and I was set to go.

I just hope I can find my way to that bridge...

* * *

Thank Goodness I found the meeting place! Naruto and the others were already waiting for Kakashi. Aww man...I should have not arrived yet! I know Kakashi won't be showing up for hours. Oh well, I'm already here anyways. Might as well wait with the others.

"Good Morning!" I shouted with glee.

"Good Morning Miharu" Sakura greeted.

"Morning!"

"..." (you can guess who that is)

"Kakashi-sensei is not here yet?" I said.

"Not yet," Sakura said. "Apparently, sensei is always late."

"I see" I said even though I already know."What excuse does he have?"

"Ridiculous ones"

"Well maybe we can do something to pass the time?" I suggested.

"Like what?" Naruto wondered.

"Sparring, venting, making fun of *cough* Sasuke *cough* or figure out what excuse Kakashi-sensei might have."

"Well here is one question I've been meaning to ask but do you know what happened to you when we found you yesterday?" Sasuke wondered.

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. "How on earth did you end up halfway towards the village? Were you kidnapped or something?"

"Uh.." I started. 'Kakashi-sensei you better get here right now!'

"Well?"

'get here right now I say!'

POOF

"hey guys," Kakashi greeted us.

Phew!

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Your actually here!"

"Of course" Kakashi said and gave me a quick look. I grinned innocently because I know that I used that technique on him again.

"Well that I'm here already," Kakashi smiled. "Let's help Miharu train!"

-_-"

* * *

We arrived at one of the training grounds. It was the training ground where the team had that bell test. I laughed at myself as I remembered that episode.

"What the heck is so funny?" Sasuke asked.

"Your head" I said in an instant. "I swear they sure look like a chicken's butt!"

"Stop insulting Sasuke!"

"Hahaha!"

"Anyways, we are all going to help Miharu train today." Kakashi told us.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "Miharu is not a ninja?"

"Not really" I said. "We don't really have ninjas back home."

"Say what?" Naruto yelled. "No wonder why you got attacked!"

"But I never-ugh never mind. Yes I was attacked but I don't remember who. They were well..wearing masks or something" I lied.

"But if you were, how come there were no injuries?" Sakura wondered.

'Just hush up. Hush up I say!' I commanded with my mind.

"Well then let's start training!" Naruto yelled excitedly. "I promise I'll go easy on you Miharu!"

"Me too!" Sakura exclaimed.

"All right" I said.

"Everyone, lets scatter!" Kakashi commanded and in an instant, everyone hid wherever. Leaving me alone.

Hey wait a minute? I'm not fast, I can't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu and I know I can't land a punch on someone! Well I could if they stand still.

Oh wells, might as well do whatever. I grabbed a kunai knife and gripped it as tightly as possible.

"Come on!" I encouraged them. "Who will be the first victim?"

All three came at me at the same time. Of course, Naruto used his shadow clones and went directly at me. Thankfully my panic is somewhat useful at the moment. I used my kunai knife and stabbed every clone. The real Naruto was hidden behind one of the clones. He threw a shuriken at me and I luckily dodged it. I kicked the real Naruto and sent him flying about a feet away.

Strange..my kicking wasn't suppose to be that hard..let alone quite powerful...

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "My bad!"

"Miharu what the heck are you doing?" Sakura yelled. "Your not suppose to apologize!"

Whoops.

"Fire Style!" a certain ignorant chicken-head asked. Oh shit! "Fireball Jutsu!"

"Wait Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled out. But it was too late. He unleashed a powerful burst of flames. I couldn't move at all.

"Get away Miharu!" Kakashi yelled but I didn't move. My body suddenly felt weird and powerful.

And suddenly, a bright golden light appeared and the flames disappeared in an instant. In a second, everything went back to normal.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto yelled loudly.

* * *

Chapter Ends here.


	5. What is this mysterious power of mine!

**Half of this chapter will be based on episode 20 :) **

* * *

"What the heck was that?" Naruto freaked out after that golden light appeared.

"Where on earth did that light came from?" Sakura screamed. "And where the heck is Sasuke?"

I was completely frozen after that mini scene. My head started to throb in a quite intense manner. I couldn't breathe at all after that. I wonder...

Was I the one who created that?

"What d-did I just do?" I whispered to myself. First I can make people do stuff without saying a word, make clones of stuff(I don't even know if I can actually clone myself yet) and now I just did this golden light thingy?

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled and ran towards him without a second thought. I decided to see if Sasuke was all right as well.

"Are you all right?" Sakura asked, concerned about her loved one.

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"I am so sorry!" I immediately said. Sure, I hate Sasuke but I wanna make fun of him. Not end his life."I didn't know what happened.  
Your were just doing your fireball technique, Kakashi-sensei told you to stop but it was too late, I got scared and suddenly this golden light appeared out of nowhere! And I have a feeling I did that!"

I rubbed my head because I felt a little weak.

"Hey!" the blond called out to us. "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah Naruto," Sakura replied.

Kakashi-sensei transported in front of us.

"Sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Did you saw that light? It was totally amazing and it made Sasuke's jutsu disappear!"

"Yes Naruto," their sensei replied. "I did."

"I really didn't know what happened!" I yelled in a nervous tone. "I don't even know if I was the one who did that! Maybe I did but I swear I have never ever done that before!"

The jounin put his hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

"It's okay," he said. "I'm sure you didn't mean to do that."

I sighed. "I don't what's happening to me. I wasn't like this before."

All three looked at me with a sympathy look on their face.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked. "You've never done something like this before?"

"If I did something like this before, then I wouldn't be freaking out" I told the future hero of the village.

"But that was really amazing!" Naruto exclaimed like a little child seeing something for the first time. "I have never seen a jutsu as cool as that!"

"I guess," I told them. "But hey chicken-butt head, are you really okay?"

"If you stop calling me that then I will" Sasuke replied.

"Nah" I told him. "I'm still calling you that whether you like it or not."

Thank God he forgot about me telling him about Itachi!

"We can discuss this later," Kakashi commanded. "Let's get more training done. Miharu, you can sit for now and just watch."

"Really?" I said in an upseting tone. "But I'm having fun and I want to train more! But most importantly I want to beat up Sasuke with my bare hands!"

"What the heck do you have against Sasuke?" Sakura wondered. "Can't you see that he is the most wonderful ninja ever!"

"Nothing," I said. "I just don't like him."

And also the fact he's gonna betray you guys and seek help from that snake rapist.

"You might as well sit down please?" Kakashi begged. "And don't even think about using that technique against me."

"What technique?" Naruto wondered. "Does Miharu have other amazing jutsus besides making that light appear?"

"It's nothing Naruto," I told him. "Fine, I'll go ahead and sit down by that tree."

I left the team and sat down by one of the tree stump as the others continued to train. I tried to watch them go in action however I got bored watching them fight and train one another. I sighed and how I wished I could join them. I leaned against the stump, thinking about what I just did earlier. How did I do that? That is the most important question to me right now.

"Miharu look out!" Sakura screamed. I snapped myself to reality and noticed a Kunai knife going straight at me. My damn body wouldn't move though and I just froze. I don't wanna get stabbed by flying weapon of doom!

As the knife came closer, my forehead felt suddenly warm on my forehead and in an instant, the weapon just froze in front of me. Am I controlling this right now?

"Whoa!" Naruto exclaimed. "The kunai just froze and what the heck is that on Miharu's forehead?"

"Is that a star or something?" Sakura wondered. "And there's a moon as well..."

"Who are you? What are you?" Sasuke wondered.

The kunai dropped about a few inches away from me and not giving me any injuries. Wow, I wonder if this is another ability of mine?

"Miharu are you okay?" Sakura ran towards me and checking to see if I got hurt or anything.

"Y-yeah" I replied.

"I think we should go tell the Hokage about this." Kakashi explained. "Training is over for the day, you may do whatever you want."

I sighed. What in the world is going on with me?

* * *

After I explained what happened to me, the Hokage just said,

"To be honest, I have never seen anything like that before."

"I see" I said in a whisper. "I don't even know what's happening to me. It's all new and I really don't know what to do. This is just all new to me. Sure I know what's gonna happen "

"You'll be fine," the Third encouraged me. "And you seem to be a strong girl. I'm sure you can handle this."

"A lot of people say that," I admitted. "I just don't know if I'm strong enough."

"How about you just go home and rest for the remainder of the day?" The third suggested. "You have to get used to this change. It seems your going to have a bigger destiny than you can ever imagine. And I can have someone research that power of yours."

Destiny? hmm..I wonder...

"Thank you," I bowed and left the office.

That wasn't really helping at all...Sigh...

* * *

I laid down in bed thinking about what just happened. The light is the most mysterious thing ever that has happened. Am I in this world for a reason?

I wish I have my music right now. I don't really miss my real home too much but I do miss my friends...

I wonder what's going on with them right now?

I am so bored and I will not stay in bed any longer. I got out of my bed and out of my apartment to take a walk around the village. Oh I wish I have a car. Hmm.. I wonder, what would they think about a car? There are quite a lot of things that I can't do in this world...and vice versa.

The village looks like a happy place to live. Peaceful as well. At least until the battle of Sasuke and Gaara...

Putting that aside, what will happen when I try to change the plot line? Well I already did on my first day here...

So many things are happening too fast..I am happy that I'm here. Meeting the team, making fun of Uchiha, hanging out with the team(sort of) but one thing for sure...

Is that there may be something more than meets the eye...

"Normal" girl one day and now I'm well..something else.

I went into a store that looked like a gift shop or something and decided to buy a notebook for me to write lyrics or poetry with it. Hopefully based from my experience.

"I hope I get inspired one day," I smiled to myself and decided to go back home and get some shut eye.

But first, I must eat!

* * *

The next morning...

"Good Morning!" I greeted. But I think it was a wrong time to greet them..

Sasuke and Naruto are already glaring at each other(mostly Naruto though) and Sakura just looks...dead. Not literally dead but annoyed about something.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Kakashi-sensei needs to be here already that's what's going on!" Sakura yelled.

"Well, maybe he'll be here in about a minute or two" I guessed.

Who am I kidding? Kakashi won't be here for hours! Why didn't I brought my notebook with me?

Anyways, let the waiting begin...

Around 2-4 hours later~

We were

"Hey Good Morning," Kakashi-sensei greeted as he appeared on top of the rail. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I-"

I interrupted his so called "excuse"

"Got lost in the path of life?"

"Uh, sure?" Kakashi agreed unsurely. I gave him a smirk because I know I was right.

"What?" Naruto and Sakura screamed.

"I am ready for the new mission sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "And please none of this baby stuff ok? I want some action!"

Kakashi-sensei kept himself in a distance while the eagered-nin had fire on his eyes. Typical Naruto I must say. Always ready to go.

"Uh all right" Kakashi said. "That's nice Naruto"

Naruto gave Sasuke another glare and the Uchiha just gave him an annoyed look. I can already tell that the rivalry has begun...

The blond nin was imagining about how he will be the one saving the day except the Uchiha. Don't worry Naruto, you will get your spotlight someday.

"Let us know when you're done daydreaming Naruto" Kakashi said and I laughed.

"The mission won't be too hard, Miharu" Kakashi told me.

'I know that!' I yelled at him mentally. All we're going to do is get rid of a few weeds in some lady's garden, pick up some litter, and walk a dog.

However, as much as easy that sounds, Naruto just simply love to take things as a major challenge..

**First mission: Weeding the woman's garden. **

"Naruto," I started to warn him. "Don't get too overboard. You might end up wrecking the garden."

Sadly, he was ignoring me because of his focus on defeating Sasuke. Guess I might as well use that power of mine..

'Naruto-'

Too late. He already picked up every herb...Naruto looked proud about it but the owner looked rather pissed...

I sense trouble.

"Hey you!" the lady called.

"Oh hey there," Naruto grinned. "I got rid of the weeds for you!"

The brown-haired lady tried to control her anger but failed.

"You pulled out the weeds all right," she says. "But you also pulled out my plants!"

"Wha?" a confused Naruto asked.

"Those were the herbs I've been growing and you wrecked them!"

The lady started to beat poor old Naruto...I warned him but his ego is just a bit too much sometimes..

**Second Mission: Cleaning up litter **

Minus picking up people's trash, this is fun! The day was getting quite warmer so I am so glad to be in water!

We were simply picking up litter when Naruto accidentally slipped on something and the river started to drag him.

"Ahh!" Naruto screamed.

"Oh my" I said. Sasuke was already on the rescue and caught Naruto just in time before he fell down the huge waterfall.

"You are such a loser" Sasuke told him and Naruto got mad at him.

**Third Mission: Walking a dog**

I tried to tell Naruto not to pick that big dog over there but will he listen?

Nope. He wants to beat Sasuke so badly he picked up a huge, brown dog. Correction, he chose the biggest dog. Sakura, Sasuke and I simply chose a small or medium-sized dog.

At least it's not Clifford the Big Red Dog...then again, that red dog is more obedient...

"Hey not that way!" Naruto commanded and tried to pull dog's leash but he was too strong for him. I told him to listen but did he? No.

"What a loser" Sasuke mumbled.

"He just has to pick the biggest dog!" Sakura yelled. I sighed.

"I tried to warn him." I said as the large dog was getting closer and closer to the mine field.

"That's not a place for dogs!" Naruto screamed and the two went inside. Well the dog did and Naruto did tried to pull him out but failed.

Explosions here and there started to occur while the three of us were just watching from the sidelines.

One word: Ouch.

Well the Dog looked okay but Naruto looked like a wreck.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Might as well help him back to the village." Sakura sighed as she and Sasuke put one of Naruto's arm over their shoulders and helped him walk back to the village.

"What a day..." I mumbled.

* * *

"Look at you," Sakura told Naruto when we got back to the village. "Your hopeless Naruto."

"Hmph," Sasuke scoffed. "You're really are just one big-"

I kicked him on his leg before he decides to insult Naruto again.

"Shut up!" I gritted.

"Can you do that without hurting me?" Sasuke said angrily.

"I would," I said in a sweet way. "Then again, nope."

"I guess this team's progress of working together isn't working to well. Miharu, why can't you just get along with Sasuke as well?" Kakashi asked.

"I can but I won't" I shrugged.

Kakashi sighed.

"Our teamwork is only messed up because of you Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. "You always think that your better than everyone else don't you?"

"Not everyone," Sasuke corrected him. "Just you. But unless you can prove me wrong."

Let the glaring begin. Poor Sakura being in the middle of this..nonsense.

"All right, we're done for the day. You guys can beat each other up some other day." Kakashi said.

"Whatever, I'm going home." Sasuke announced and began walking away.

"Sasuke wait!" Sakura called out. The chicken-butt head stopped on his tracks to listen what she is going to say. The pink haired started to blush and stutter while Sasuke was waiting impatiently for whatever it is she was gonna say.

"So umm I was wondering if we could umm work on our teamwork?" Sakura flirted.

"I swear your just as bad as Naruto" Sasuke addressed towards the kunoichi. This cause for Sakura to feel depressed. "Instead of flirting why don't you practice your jutsu?"

"Sasuke your really are an ass" I mumbled.

"Let's face it. You're actually worse than-"

I immediately kicked him again to shut him up. He sent me one of his "famous" glares and demanded in an angry tone,

"Do you have to kick me every two minutes?"

"There was a bug. Be happy that I got rid of it for you" I said in a sarcasm voice. True, I don't really have to kick him and I could have used that technique. But, this is more fun!

Sasuke scoffed and just left us.

"Jackass!" I yelled at him. "If your gonna say something bad try saying it nicely!" I turned around and tried to cheer up a bummed up pink-haired girl.

"Hey don't listen to Sasuke," I told her.

"Forget about Sasuke!" Naruto told her. "How about you and I develop our teamwork?"

Sakura twitched at Naruto's offer. This is going to be bad. Really bad.

Sensing trouble, Kakashi told us that he needed to go leaving Naruto, Sakura and I alone.

Then, a strange looking box with two eyeholes appeared and crept up behing Naruto. The blond ninja was getting suspicious and wonders why a rock is there. Naruto started to walk and the rock followed him as well. He ran, it ran. Finally after a few minutes, Naruto yelled out,

"That is the most idiotic disguise ever! There's no such thing as square rocks!"

Really Naruto? I rolled my eyes. Took you a whole five minutes to figure that out.

"You saw through my camoflauge again!" A voice said. "Your slick boss. Just what I expect from my greatest rival!"

The box suddenly somewhat glowed and then a huge puff of colored smoke appeared. A few seconds later, three kids have been revealed, coughing because of the powder.

"I think we've used too much gun powder you guys," the same voice said. The one on the left side had glasses and a runny nose. The one in the middle had spiky brown hair, blue scarf and the girl had this weird hairstyle and red cheeks. All of them were wearing goggles.

After coughing a bit, they noticed Naruto staring at them. The three kids started introducing themselves.

"I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in pre-school check me out!" the girl introduced.

Isn't she a little too young to be calling herself that?

"I love algebra, Call me Udon!" the one with the runny nose told us.

Algebra? Probably the worst subject for me...I hate Math!

"And I'm the number one ninja in the village, Konohamaru!" the one in the middle introduced with enthusiasm. "And together, we're the Konohamaru Ninja Squad!"

"Aww they're so cute!" I said.

"Oh I know it was you this whole time Konohamaru," Naruto bluffed. If he knew, then how come he decided to be chased around like that? "What are those things? Those goggles that you're all wearing."

"You used to wear these remember?" Konohamaru reminded him. "So we're copying you!"

Naruto didn't seem to be impressed by how these kids look up to him.

"Eh" he said in a non-exciting way. He wants others to treat him with respect and already he has three people doing that right now.

"Come on boss!" Konohamaru exclaimed. "Why are you being like that? You gotta be more excited! And who is that girl? Is she your girlfriend or something boss?"

"I'm Miharu and yes I am" I said/joked on the second part.

"What?" Naruto yelled.

"I meant that I am a girl who is your friend, duh! I replied. "Anyways, "Isn't this adorable?" I squealed. "Naruto is a role-model!""

"Role-model?" the blond asked me.

"Yeah, I mean these kids do look up to you..somehow" I replied.

"Oh," Naruto said. "So what do you guys want anyways?"

Konohamaru whispered something to Udon while Moegi pleaded,

"You know what we want. Aren't you busy now?"

"Sorry but I have to train!" Naruto declined.

"What?" Konohamaru yelled angrily. "You promise to play ninja with us!"

I started to laugh. This is simply just adorable.

"Oh I did?" the blond ninja said, scratching his head and looking in denial.

"Wow Naruto," I said. "It's really bad to break a promise in front of these kids."

"But I have training to do" Naruto whined. "I don't really have time. And if I say yes, I won't get any training!"

"A ninja playing ninja? That is so twisted." a voice said. Oh damn it. I forgot about Sakura...Man she looks horrible! She gave the blushing blond ninja a really weird zombie-like look.

"You look..well!" I lied.

"Hey Sakura," Naruto greeted and he began to turn red.

"Um Naruto," I began to warn him. "Maybe we should leave or we're all dead."

"Who is that girl boss?" the third's grandson, Konohamaru wondered. He gave Sakura a quick look and assumed,

"Oh I get it!" Konohamaru tugged at Naruto's jacket. "Your a smooth operator boss!"

"Uh, Konohamaru, I think that's not why Sakura is staring at Naruto like that"

"Huh?" a confused blond ninja asked.

"Konohamaru thinks that you and Sakura are well-" I stopped because I know I might get beat up. "Never mind."

"Come on boss, I know she's your," Konohamaru smiled slyly and raised his pinky up. "Girlfriend."

Sakura twitched in anger.

"I suggest you don't agree Naruto" I warned. "Unless of course you want to meet your grave."

"Oh come on Miharu!" Naruto grinned. "It's obvious she's crazy about me!"

"That does it!" Sakura screamed and smacked Naruto really badly. So badly that it caused Naruto to fly and hit that wooden fence!

"Oh shit" I said.

"Boss!" the possible mini version of Naruto minus the hair and clothing yelled.

Sakura had a dark vibe surrounding her. I told them didn't I?

"What kind of a girlfriend are you?" Konohamaru screamed while Moegi, Udon and I ran towards a beat-up Naruto and see if he's all right. Of course he's all right. I mean these kind of injuries can't really be a threat to him. Considering he does have the nine-tails sealed inside him.

"We gotta check his pulse!" Udon said.

"He'll be fine," I told them. "Sakura could have done way worse than that."

"Are you sure?" Moegi asked. I nodded.

"These kind of injuries won't really bother him. Not yet anyways"

"Your a witch!" Konohamaru yelled. "And your ugly too!"

This is one of things that you can't say to a girl..At least he didn't say that other word that rhymes with witch.

"You've done it" I told the little big mouth. Sakura looked deadlier than before. Maybe I should get Sasuke and tell him to tell her to calm down. Problem is, I don't know where he is right now. The pink haired girl sent Konohamaru a really deadly glare. Deadlier than Naruto if that's possible. She cracked her knuckles and a flame appeared on the background. It can only mean one thing. He's toast.

Konohamaru realized what she is doing as she went closer to him. Every crack was even louder than the previous one. The poor kid looked scared.

"Uh, Sakura!" I stammered nervously. "He's just a little brat. You don't need to beat him up. He's just a kid! Come on how about we go do something instead?"

I laughed nervously.

'Calm down!' I yelled at Sakura mentally.

"Oh Miharu" the pink haired called me in a calm voice. Phew.

"Let's just leave these kids alone yeah?" I suggested before another one gets murdered.

"All right," Sakura said. "As you wish."

Sakura and I left. Hoping that this was all over.

Until Konohamaru decides to open up his big mouth again.

"I don't even think she's human!" he yelled out towards us. The pink-haired twitched in anger again. I just hope he doesn't make a comment about her forehead...

"And did you see how wide her forehead is?"

Oh great Konohamaru, You have DEFINITELY crossed the line. I could have warned you except this is the part where the sand siblings first appeared. I will not miss an opportunity meeting them!

Since that comment is well..forbidden. Sakura was really furious. Worse than furious if that can happen. An angry vein appeared on her forehead and gave Naruto and the three kids a glare that says 'you're all dead'

And I was right. Sakura immediately charged right at them.

The victims screamed in fear and began running for their lives. Sakura ran very fast and making sure that they will meet their doom. I sighed and began running towards them.

"Whoa!" Konohamaru yelled and fell backwards. I guess he bumped into something or rather someone. I stopped running and noticed two people, a boy and a girl with a tough look on their face. The girl had four spiky pony tails, a lavenderish outfit, and green eyes. She also had green eyes that are serious at the moment.

"Temari!" I yelled out but not too loud.

The dude standing beside her looked quite scary but let me tell you, his puppets are freakier! He had an all-black minus that little half yellow, half red circle in the center of his outfit. He also had this head gear that has cat ears. Kitty!

I don't know what's on his face really. It can be either face paint or even lipstick! But right now, he looks mad.

"That hurts" Kankuro said.

Try to control yourself Miharu! Remember, you have to pretend you don't know them. Control yourself now!

The guy with the black-cat outfit(sort of) grabbed Konohamaru by his scarf and picked him up in a harsh way.

"Does this hurt?" Kankuro asked. The poor kid was struggling to break free but failed.

"Put him down," Temari told her brother. "Or you'll be in big trouble."

More like deadly trouble if your talking about Gaara, the youngest sibling. Also known as the one that hosts the Shukaku.

"Hey I'm sorry," Sakura tried to apologize. "It's my fault"

"Of course it is," I mumbled. "If your temper wasn't much of a threat. We wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Shut up and let me handle this!" Sakura yelled.

"Take your hands off of him!" Naruto demanded angrily. The guy strangling Konohamaru right now gave Naruto a smirk/smile and said,

"We have plenty of time before he gets here." kitty-dude insisted.

"Leave him alone puppet boy!" I declared.

"Why'd you call him puppet boy?" Sakura asked.

"Uh well you see," I stuttered. "His back looks like a creepy puppet. At least I thinks that's what it is."

"Oh okay"

Konohamaru demanded to be let go but the situation became worse.

'Let him go. Let him go I say!' I yelled mentally.

"Your no fun" Kankuro scoffed and dropped the boy. Konohamaru grunted when he landed on the hard ground. "Just what I expect from the ninjas of Konoha"

I immediately ran towards the boy and helped him up.

"Are you okay?" I asked. The boy nodded weakly in response.

"What did you say about our village?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"You heard me" Kankuro bluffed. "Your village has no talented ninja!"

"I suggest you better shut up unless you want to meet your puppet on a graveyard! I can make that happen." I threatened.

"I would like to see you try that" Kankuro demanded.

"Don't you dare insult the ninja here!" Naruto yelled and began charging towards Kankuro.

"Wait!" I called out. Naruto continued to run but he suddenly tripped and fell over.

"What the heck was that?" Naruto wondered.

"He used some sort of a chakra string and made you fell." I informed, helping Naruto up. "Don't ask why though"

"You guys are a bunch of wimps" Kankuro underestimated.

"I'll tear you apart fool!" Naruto determined. Sakura went behind him and started to strangle him.

"You're the fool!" Sakura lectured. "Making threats won't help!"

"So now what about you little girl?" Kankuro asked and I glared. "Let me see what you can do. That is if you can do anything"

"I can kick your ass that's for sure!" I said and went towards him, not remembering his technique. He was about to have me fall down like Naruto when a pebble came out of nowhere and hitted the puppet/kitty dude.

"What the?" I wondered and looked to see the Uchiha up in a tree, looking serious as he tossed a small rock up and down.

"Get lost." Sasuke demanded. I sent him a glare.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squealed happily.

"You know," I said in a possibly sweet, sarcastic voice. "That was really awesome what you just did. But I just have one teeny-tiny question, WHY THE HECK DIDN'T YOU DO SOMETHING EARLIER IN THE FIRST PLACE WHEN KONOHAMARU WAS IN TROUBLE?"

"He already came to your rescue!" Sakura lectured. "You should thank him!"

"I didn't ask chicken-butt head's help!" I yelled.

"Oh great, another wimp" Kankuro mumbled. Sasuke squashed the small rock he was holding and turned it into dust.

"So cool!" Sakura squealed with hearts on her eyes. Moegi and Udon was impressed as well.

"Show off" I coughed out.

"How bout you come down here and show me what you got?" puppet boy challenged as he tried to remove that puppet on his back. Sasuke smirked and is willing to take on the challenge.

"Are you really going to use the crow for this?" Temari asked. Kankuro's puppet was out of his back and he was holding it beside him.

"I wouldn't really battle him right now unless you want to get in trouble by that ninja standing upside down behind Sasuke." I warned him.

"What the?" Sasuke turned around and saw a boy with red hair, teal colored eyes, and has this peanut shaped gourd on his back standing upside down. Gaara!

"Kankuro," a voice said. "Back off."

"Told ya" I said in a confident voice.


	6. The Chunnin Exams!

_**Thank you for reviewing or adding this as your favorites :) **_

_**Please Read&Review :) Thanks!  
**_

* * *

"Your an embarrassment to our village" Gaara told him. "Have you forgotten why we came here?"

"You are in trouble now kitty!" I said in a melodious voice.

Kankuro gave me a glare before he got scared again.

"H-hey Gaara" puppet boy stuttered in fear. "I know but they started it!"

"Say what?" I argued. "You're the one who practically started the whole thing!"

"Wanna take this outside?" Kankuro challenged. "You sure are all talk."

"Bring it on bucko!" I yelled trying to attack him. "And for the record we are outside!"

I was about to attack him again but Sakura and Naruto grabbed me before I can even land a punch on him. I can simply make him tell that he is a kitty-ballerina but I think punching him would be a better idea. I don't hate Kankuro but right now, he is really getting on my nerves. His puppet as well.

"Stop it Kankuro" Gaara commanded.

"But Gaara-" Kankuro began to argue.

"Stop it or I'll kill you" Gaara said in a deadly voice which made puppet boy twitch in fear.

"Oh right, I was totally way out of hand" Kankuro said, scared because he knew that Gaara was really going to kill him. "I-I'm really sorry Gaara"

Oh you apologize to him and not to us? Wow.

"I'm sorry" Gaara apologized for his brother. "For the way he acted"

Say Hello to the Sasuke and Gaara glaring contest. Well sort of...Oh how one of my friends, who is a Gaara fan, could see me now. I'm still trying to control my excitement. Using his sand, Gaara disappeared from the tree he was hanging on and went down on the ground to meet up with his siblings.

"Let's go," sand boy commanded. "We didn't came here to fool around."

Okay, now I can't take it anymore. I started squealing and running towards the sand siblings.

"What the heck?" Sakura sweatdropped.

"I am so sorry for the way I acted earlier but my gosh I cannot believe I get to meet you guys in person!"

"Uhh..." Temari and Kankuro said.

"..."

"Your glad to meet us in person?" Temari raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!" I squealed and jumped up and down then I faced Gaara and told him,

"Gaara, you have no idea how many people back at my place LOVES you!"

"Love?" Gaara asked in a monotone.

"Yes and I really hope we could be really great friends!"

"Friends?"

I nodded. "You guys are amazing! Temari's wind attacks, Kankuro's puppets and Gaara's sand!"

"Whoa," Temari's eyes widened. "How did you know I use wind attacks? And how do you know about Gaara's sand?"

"Uh," I began to say. "Well that thing your carrying looks like a fan and Gaara used his sand to transport."

"Oh" Temari said.

"Wait!" Sakura suddenly yelled, interrupting us.

"What is it now?" Temari asked.

"She's wondering what you guys are doing here considering that you came from the Sunagakure." I told them. "Your here for the chunnin exams right?"

"Yeah," Temari replied and showed us her papers.

"The Chunnin Exams?" Naruto asked. "What the heck is that?"

"Are your teammates clueless or something?" the fan mistress whispered.

"Sometimes.." I laughed. They won't even know this till either tomorrow or later on the day.

"It's an exam you gotta take in order to become a Chunnin, boss" Konohamaru explained.

"Oh really?" Naruto became excited. "I want to take it!"

"Of course you do," I mumbled.

"Well we gotta get back" Gaara told me. "What is your name?"

"Miharu. I really mean what I said back then about becoming friends!"

"I couldn't care less"

I sweatdropped. Of course he won't..for now at least. I went back to Naruto and the others. Sasuke went down from the tree and demanded,

"Hey you," chicken head said. "What is your name?"

Temari, thinking that he was talking about her turned around and blushed.

"You mean me?"

"No" he replied. "I'm talking about that guy with the gourd on his back. I'm interested in him."

That didn't really sound right. I thought, trying to control my laughter.

"His name is Gaara of the Sand" I told him. "Gaara, this is Sasuke Uchiha also known as Chicken-Butt Head!"

Sasuke had an angry vein.

"What's gonna take you to stop calling me that?"

"A billion yen" I said in a sarcasm tone. "Or you eating more sweets! Because hopefully it may help you smile more!"

"Hey hey!" Naruto pointed at himself. "Don't you wanna know my name as well?"

"No" Gaara said simply making Naruto upset and even more mad at Sasuke. The joy of rivalry.

"Gaara, as much of a goofball he may look, he is quite powerful. He just didn't really reach his full potential yet. But he is getting there" I told him.

"Do you really mean that Miharu?" Naruto said with twinkling eyes. I smiled and nodded.

"You hear that Sasuke?" Naruto pointed. "Miharu likes me better than you!"

"Like I care, dunce" Sasuke said.

"What you call me?"

"Let's go" Gaara told his teammates and left. I did notice three more mysterious people up in a tree but I believe one trouble is enough...

"Hey is something wrong?" Sakura asked.

"Huh?" I said. "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about the Chunnin Exam!"

"Do you even think we're ready?" Sakura wondered.

"I'm sure we are." I said.

Besides, this is where everything will actually begin...

The one thing I'm worried about right now is: To survive this.

* * *

The next morning, The others and I were again waiting for Kakashi-sensei at the same bridge. Did I mention its been over 3 hours? Does that man even have an alarm clock or something? Hmm..or maybe he is too busy reading that book of his! Maybe I should burn it to dust..that is if I ever find his place..

Anyways, we were desperate for him to show up. Thank God I brought my notebook with me. I just didn't brought my creativity...

Sakura sighed and suddenly got pissed. She started venting;

"Why oh why the heck does he always have to be late? He sets the time we're suppose to meet and he's the only one who is always late! This is so unfair!"

"It's unfair" Naruto, not surprisingly agreed.

"What about me? I rushed over here and I didn't even had time to blow dry my hair!"

"And I didn't even had enough time brushing my teeth or change my underwear!"

"You uh didn't? Sakura asked, disgusted. "That's really gross Naruto."

"We seriously don't really need to know about that" I said to him.

"Hey Kakashi" I greeted without even looking.

"Hey guys," he waved. "Sorry I'm late. I'm afraid I-"

"Just please get to the point sensei" I said, interrupting his so-called excuse.

"Fine," Kakashi obeyed and went down to greet us. "I know this is a bit sudden but-"

"You want us to take the Chunnin Exam because you think we're ready" I told the others. "I already know"

"I think you should let me do the talking Miharu," the silver-haired jounin smiled and went closer to my ear and whispered,"Unless you want the others to get suspicious of you"

"Ahaha" I laughed in a sarcasm way. "Right"

"Here are your application forms. The Hokage said that Miharu can take the test as well."

Maybe the Hokage wants me to keep an eye on Chicken-Butt head as well. After we took the application froms, Naruto was already excited.

"Sensei I love you!" The happy ninja exclaimed and hugged his sensei.

"Hey your drooling all over my vest Naruto!" Kakashi shouted and pushed Naruto away from him.

"This is voluntary so it is up to you whether or not you want to take it" Kakashi told us. "If you guys want to go take the exam, fill this up and go to room 301 at 3 pm, five days from now."

"Chunnin Exams, Chunnin Exams!" Naruto repeated again and again. "I can't wait!"

Wait until you see the first part of the exam, I laughed, recalling the scene where Naruto freaked out during the first exam which is a written test. I glanced at Naruto who gave Sasuke a look. He's probably fantasizing about him winning the exams. On the other hand, the only thing I'm mostly excited about is meeting the rest of the characters of this show...

I wonder, Can I survive this as well? I mean the first part is going to be pretty easy..the second part we'll be stuck in a forest and the main rule is to kill or be killed. Third part of the exam is well...a combination of intelligence and skill. There's also the war that will be coming up about a month and a half from now...I just hope the Hokage took my warning seriously. I mean, this is OROCHIMARU that we're talking about. I could have told the Sand Siblings that I know about their little mission and that they're just taking the Chunnin Exams as part of their little invasion scheme. Except I don't want to end up getting killed. Sure I can just create that damn mysterious light again.

Speaking of that, I wonder if the Hokage found out about that power I've been using...I guess I might as well meet him later. On second thought, maybe tomorrow. I have a lot of planning to do..like how to make sure snake-boy doesn't bite Chicken-Butt Head and give him that curse seal or should I say a hickey? Ha.

Which reminds me, Naruto's old sensei, Iruka, may not be pleased about this. I could tell them that he's going to disguise himself as a foreign ninja and give them a small pre-test or a preview of the Exam..at least the second and third part of the exam.

"Hey Miharu look out for that-"

Bam.

"Pole"

"Ow!" I screamed. "I think I broke my nose!"

"What a klutz" Sasuke smirked.

"Shut up!" I growled.

"Are you okay?" Naruto asked. "Don't think about the exam too much. If your not ready, sensei said that you can still take it next year."

"That he wants you to think," I mumbled and patted my nose. "Ouch"

"You really should go see a doctor about that," Sakura suggested. "You might have broke it or something"

"Nah" I declined. "I'll just go home and get some ice for this. By the way Sakura, you'll be fine. You don't need to worry about the exam. If Kakashi-sensei said that we're ready, then we are ready. Besides, where is that powerful kunoichi I know? Don't you want to impress Sasuke with your skills? You can show him that you are not weak. You are a really strong girl, Sakura."

"Thank you" Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," I called while I knocked on the door. "May I come in?"

"Yes what is it Miharu?" The Hokage asked, wondering what I want.

"About the Exam.." I began.

"I already know what your going to say. Actually, since you came here I can tell you what you need to do."

"What I need to do?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just say this may be your first solo mission," He began to explain. "Considering your warning about Orochimaru, I want you to take the exam with the others and keep an eye on Sasuke. Also, whatever Orochimaru may say if you ever have contact with him."

"You want me to baby-sit chicken-head?" I asked. Great! Not.

"I want you to make sure that he doesn't get that curse mark." The Hokage assigned.

"Okay," I obeyed. "About what I told you the other day..you know about those so called jutsus that I did a couple of days ago and I never knew I could do that. Did you found anything yet?"

The Hokage sighed. "Well since you asked, I told a couple of researchers to find out about that technique of yours and I'm sorry to say but they really never saw a technique like that. It's a first for me and for them."

"I see" I sighed. "Well, thanks for trying to help anyways. I just hope I'll find my answers soon."

"You'll find them for sure," The Hokage smiled. "Anyways, you need to rest up. You have an exam to prepare for."

"I was born ready!"

* * *

Five days had passed and we were all ready. Well almost everyone of us. There was quite a crowd when we entered the classroom. Supposedly the third floor but it's actually a genjutsu.

"What the heck is going on?" Sakura wondered.

"Some assholes I suppose" I assumed as I saw a guy with a green jumpsuit and a weird bowl cut that just got smacked on the ground by one of the 'genin'. It was only Kotetsu and Izumo in disguise.

"Your taking the chunnin exams and you can't even pass us?" one of them mocked. "Your ridiculous!"

"Do us a favor and turn around will you?" the other one said. "You can never pass this exam! We're simply doing you a favor."

"Please let us through. We're suppose to go in there" a girl with a pink chinese-style top and her brown hair in two buns begged and tried to reason with the two. Which ended up her being smacked on the face. People started to mumble about how harsh they're being right now.

"That was harsh!" a male's voice exclaimed.

"Harsh? Please! That one punch is nothing compared to the upcoming exams!" the genin Kotetsu smirked. "We're simply protecting you guys from this."

"Protecting us?" I asked. "That's so sweet of you Kotetsu!"

"How'd you know it was us?" Kotetsu asked.

"Do you actually think you can fool me with that disguise of yours?" I rolled my eyes.

"We're suppose to be going to the third floor and this is a second floor" Sasuke told them. "Isn't that right Sakura?"

"What?" Sakura asked, snapping out of reality. Probably she was still nervous or rather upset.

"You do have the sharpest eyes and the best analytical skills in our squad," Sasuke complimented. Well, well aren't we being nice today?

"You must have seen this coming a mile away" Sasuke told her.

"I must have?" a confused Sakura asked but decided to play along. "Well of course. I spotted it right away! This is only the second floor."

"Right!" Naruto agreed, not having a clue what is going on at all. The genjutsu was undone and the third floor became the second floor.

"Well aren't we the smart ones?" the genin Kotetsu observed. "Now let's see you try to deal with this!"

He started to attack Sasuke(Thank God he didn't attacked me!) and Sasuke was about to attack as well when the same bowl-cut boy stop both kicks with an incredible speed. Both retreated and backed away.

"Hey what about the plan?" a boy with long brown hair and pale lavender eyes asked. "I thought we're suppose to keep it low and not let them know about our skills?"

"Well I uh-" he stammered while glancing at Sakura.

"Never mind," his teammate said. "It's over"

The boy with the green jump suit approached Sakura and introduced himself.

"My name is Rock Lee. You must be Sakura right?"

"Huh?"

"Please be my girlfriend!" Rock Lee grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "I will protect you until I die!"

"Uh definitely not!" Sakura declined.

"Huh?" an upset Lee asked. "Why?"

"Because your a weirdo" Sakura stated and made Lee even more upset.

"Haha!" Naruto laughed.

"Hey you," pale-eyed boy called to Sasuke. "What's your name?"

The Uchiha turned around and faced the boy calling him. "It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first." he told him. Wow, it's their first time meeting and they're already have ALOT in common: Putting their hands in their pockets, looking serious and both looking ego-maniacs. The question is, who does have the better trait? The Byakugan or the Sharingan? It's a mystery...

Again, I couldn't start resisting my fangirlism. I started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I am actually meeting the legendary Team Gai!" I squealed.

"You know our sensei?" The girl with the pink shirt asked.

"That is amazing!" Rock Lee turned around and got excited again. "I can not believe you actually know Gai-sensei! He is the most amazing teacher ever!"

"Uh I guess" I laughed.

"Who are you?" pale-eyed boy asked.

"Miharu" I said, trying to stop squealing. But I continued anyways. "Your Neji, Tenten and Rock Lee!"

"She knows our names?" Tenten exclaimed with a shocked voice.

"How can I not know the team that has unique taijutsu skills?" I squealed.

Apparently, my squealing got interrupted when Sasuke unexpectedly put his hand on my mouth.

"Would you calm down?" he glared. "Your embarrassing us!"

"Fine!" I mumbled. "Now get your hand away from my mouth! I don't want your stoic germs!"

"Do you promise to calm down?" he asked.

I nodded.

"No squealing as well."

I nodded again. You won't hear a single word...

He lets me go and I started squealing again(in silence of course)

"Your...weird" Tenten told me.

"Thank you!"

"Hey, come on guys lets go!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as I punched the air. "Let's do this!"


	7. The weirdness!

**_I just love writing this story ahaha xD that's why I'm updating a little bit too fast.._**

**_Anyways, Read, (Try) to enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!_**

**_:3 _**

**_Of course Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto(both anime and manga)_**

**_This will be from episode 22  
_**

**_

* * *

_**"I can't wait!" I yelled with excitement as the team and I went up the stairs to go to the real third floor. I did a spongebob mode on my head and started singing 'I'm ready, I'm ready'

"We're going to win this!" Naruto grinned. "Right Miharu?"

"Yup!" I nodded in agreement. The only reason why I'm so full of eagerness is that I get to meet the other rookies. Part of me is really not good. Especially that second part of the exam where Orochimaru is gonna make his first appearance! Thinking about that snake bastard is already getting on my nerves. What's worse is that creepy tongue of his!

I shivered at that thought. It totally gave me goosebumps...

And that part where he bit Sasuke...it's like a hickey but worse! I don't even think that word is appropriate!

"Hey you look nervous," Sasuke assumed. I snapped back into reality.

"Me?" I laughed. "Nervous? HA!"

I know the test chicken-butt head! EVERY SINGLE PART OF IT!

"Hey you, with the attitude!" a familiar voice shouted. "Hold on!"

We stopped in our tracks and turned around to see the famous Rock Lee looking down at us from above.

Naruto gave a..look, Sakura looked rather disgusted and Sasuke just looks annoyed. Who am I kidding? He always looks annoyed!

"Hey Lee!" I greeted. "I didn't expect to see you so soon!"

Lee bowed in sign of politeness for a moment to greet me back. Then, he returned to his serious mode.

"Hey Chicken-Butt head," I whispered. "Your about to get your ass kicked by him. He's gonna challenge you. I know cause I saw him looking at you."

"How dare he look at my Sasuke!" Sakura yelled.

"Relax will you?" I told her. "That's not exactly what I meant..Ew Sakura what are you thinking?"

"I don't have a dirty mind!"

"What do you want?" Sasuke demanded.

"I challenge you into a fight!" Lee replied.

"Told ya!" I smiled.

"Your joking right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Don't underestimate him" I warned him. "I may not know him that well but he is really powerful. Probably powerful than you know."

Lee jumped from above and landed perfectly into the ground.

"My name is Rock Lee," he introduced us. "You said that it's common courtesy to give your own name first. Right Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Hmm..so you know me?"

"I think EVERYONE knows you Chicken-Butt head" I mumbled to myself.

"Everyone is saying that the Uchiha clan is really talented and how great they are. I want to see it for myself!" Lee declared. "You would be a good test for me!

Well, Sasuke sure ain't gonna end up good on this battle. I laughed, remembering all this.

"That's because he is one of the survivors of the clan" I told myself.

"And also," Lee continued and faced Sakura, blushing. Uh-oh!

Sakura looked even frightened than before.

"Lee whatever your going to say please-"

"I love you Sakura!" Lee confessed and made Sakura even more freaked out. She started to shiver and complained,

"No! Those eyebrows can't be real! And that haircut of yours! Your bushy eyebrows! What a weirdo!"

Sakura, if you think that is weird. Wait til you guys meet Gai-Sensei.

"Your an angel sent from heaven!" Lee complimented the pink-haired girl who was still freaking out. He gave her a flying kiss and the little heart thing was flying straight at her. The girl screamed like it was a kunai attacking her. But in her case, it was much worse. She easily dodged it but there was more to come.

"That was impressive Sakura," Lee told her. "But let us see you dodge this"

And say hello to more flying hearts. Hey, this reminds me of Sailor Moon...somewhat. Sakura screamed even louder than before and dodged every single one of them. Though the last one was almost impossible to dodge so she went backwards and bonked her head. Ouch. She panted and yelled at Lee,

"Hey keep those to yourself you weirdo!" Lee became disappointed all of a sudden.

"You do not have to be that negative, Sakura."

I noticed Naruto was looking pissed. I'm pretty sure you can guess who he's angry at.

"You're really challenging me into a match when you already know about my clan? Your pathetic!" Sasuke said. "But, if your that interested, I'll teach you the hard way!"

"Did you not listen to my warning or were you too busy daydreaming about passing this exam?"

"Bring it on!" Lee smirked.

"That does it!" Naruto yelled. "Let me fight the weirdo!"

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"No thank you," Lee refused in a polite manner. "Right now I want to fight the Uchiha"

"How much you guys wanna bet Sasuke is going to loose?" I smirked.

"What?" Sakura yelled at me. "There is no way Sasuke is going to loose!"

"Wanna bet?" I challenged her with confidence.

"Your on!"

"Fine, if I win, you owe me let see..3000 yen!" I smirked. I know I'm going to win this!

"And if I win, your going to be nice to Sasuke once he won!" Sakura challenged.

"Bring it!" I exclaimed. I noticed Naruto went spinning until he banged himself on the wall.

"That's...gotta hurt," I said.

"You got that right" the pink haired agreed. I'm guessing that Lee kicked his ass...

"Did Lee do that?" Sakura wondered.

"I believe so," I answered. Poor Naruto!

"Just accept it Sasuke," Lee bluffed(sort of). "You will never beat me for I am the best genin. Fight me and I will prove it to you."

Chicken head looks like he's quite eager to fight him. Thanks to Naruto's demonstration of course. Now the Uchiha really wants to see what Lee is capable of. Ha, wait until you see him do the Drunken Fist! Now that's something to look forward too!

"Hmm," Sasuke smirked. "This should be fun"

Please! You only say that now because you think Lee looks weak! Just wait until you get your ass kicked chicken-butt head. Hello 3000 yen! that looks quite a lot of money but it's only about 30 bucks in the United States...Just give me the money Sakura. Your gonna loose!

"Let's do it." Sasuke finally accepted his challenge and got ready.

"There's no time Sasuke," Sakura told him. "We have to get going and register soon!"

"Oh, are you scared that your gonna loose Sakura?" I mocked.

"No I am not! I am going to win this! Sasuke kick his ass!" Sakura yelled.

"Don't worry," the Uchiha encouraged. "This will be over...in five seconds"

Let the fight begin! Sasuke started to run towards Rock Lee, ready to attack. Hmm..I could tell him that he's really fast but I SERIOUSLY want to see him loose! and that I want to win this bet! Chicken-butt head attempted to smack Lee in the face but he failed when Lee easily dodged that attack.

"Leaf Hurricaine!" Lee shouted and tried to kick Sasuke but the Uchiha dodged it. Lee wasn't done yet however, he did a hand sign making Sasuke distracted into thinking that he is doing a jutsu when it's actually a trap.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled with a worry look on her face after we saw him getting his face kicked. Way to go Lee!

The kick was so strong that it sent Sasuke backwards and made him have a hard landing on the wooden floor. He struggled as he got up from the hard, wooden ground. He was wondering what sort of trick Lee was using against him.

"I've been waiting to try this out," Sasuke said in an excited way(not the hyper type) He smirked as he looked up, showing us his famous Sharingan.

"Heh," Sakura laughed. "Now Sasuke is going to win for sure! He can read Lee's jutsu and nail him! I don't get how you don't like him Miharu, I mean come on! He's totally amazing!"

"And I don't get how you like an ego jack-ass revenge freak!" I told her.

Sasuke went back on his feet and started attacking again. But, he couldn't do an attack because Lee kicked him again and send him up.

"What?" Sakura gasped.

"Amazing huh?" I said in a sarcasm tone. "Yeah it was amazing how he just got nailed!"

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted. "You can't loose to that freak!"

"Hello 3000 yen" I sang happily and told Sasuke.

"If you haven't figured it out yet, bozo, Lee is only using taijutsu. Not ninjutsu or genjutsu. Just hand to hand combat."

"Sasuke!" a voice called out. Whoops! I guess I forgot about Naruto. I ran into him while avoiding getting involved with the little match.

"Naruto are you all right?" I asked, helping him up.

"I think so," Naruto rubbed his head. "What the heck is going on?"

"Chicken butt head is getting his ass kicked" I told him.

"By that Lee?" Naruto raised an eyebrow. "No way!"

"Mhm!" I grinned.

"Your Sharingan will not work on me" Lee told him and started to tell him about how he will never defeat him for he is too fast for his eye. I must say that Lee should know that Sasuke just got his Sharingan not too long ago so of course he won't be able to "see" that fast yet.

Poor Sasuke was getting pissed! Am I happy? Heck yeah!

Lee kicked him again and Sasuke was flying in the air(sort of) when Lee appeared behind him. He is going to use that Lotus Technique thingy..except..

A pinwheel interrupted the match and part of Lee's bandage was pinned on the wall.

"All right Lee that's enough!"

A turtle appeared out of nowhere. Did I mention he was a talking turtle? You don't see this in real life! Unless of course that turtle has some sort of a radio or something and someone is hiding right now making that turtle talk with a microphone. The art of Ventriloquism

The two were falling. Well Sasuke was but Lee did a few flips before landing in front of the turtle.

Hmm..since I did stopped that Kunai before with my mind..I wonder..well guess I should try this out! I focused on the Uchiha and the same golden glow surrouned the Uchiha as he landed in a less extreme. It works! I can use my head to control people!

"How did you that?" Sakura wondered as she ran towards me.

"The same way that I did with the Kunai a few days ago," I replied. "By the way, you owe me!"

"But Sasuke didn't loose! That turtle over there interrupted the match!" Sakura argued.

"How bout we just call it a tie and see if Chicken-Butt head is all right. The bet's off."

The pink haired girl was the first one to run towards Sasuke.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I rubbed my forehead. I think I may be getting a migraine or something.

"Y-yeah" Sasuke stuttered as Sakura helped him up. He noticed something on my forehead and asked,

"What is that thing on your forehead?"

"What?"

"Hey! I saw the very same thing before!" Sakura exclaimed, recognizing it. "That thing might have something to do with your jutsus"

"Forget about that!" I yelled, looking at Lee who was getting lectured by a turtle. "That was quite surprising of you letting your guard down."

"Shut up!"

"Hey guys!" Naruto called out.

"What do you want now Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"That thing over there, that's a turtle right?"

"No Naruto, that's a lizard dressed up as a turtle!" I rolled my eyes in sarcasm.

"Oh really?" Naruto tilted his head. Sakura, Sasuke and I sweatdropped at this. How can he not sense my sarcasm?

"Of course it's a turtle you idiot!" Sakura yelled.

"Can a turtle be a sensei?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?"

In 5,4,3,2,1..

POOF!

A puff of smoke appeared all of a sudden and a man(an adult version of Lee) appeared on top of the turtle with a weird pose.

"Hey what's up everybody?" The weird man greeted. If they think Lee was weird, this guy is really, really weird! "Life treating you good?"

The three had a freaked-out look on their face while Sasuke was still pissed that someone like Lee just kicked his ass.

"He has the biggest eyebrows ever! It's almost alive!" Naruto twitched after seeing Gai-sensei for the first time.

"Too weird!" Sakura said.

"So that's where Lee gets it from! The same bowl hair-cut and even bushier eyebrows!" Naruto assumed.

"Hey!" Lee yelled at us. "Don't you dare insult my sensei! He's the greatest!"

"Sorry if I didn't recognized his greatness!" Naruto yelled back. "I was too busy watching him crawl out of that turtle!"

"He did not crawl out!"

"That's enough Lee," Gai-sensei commanded. Lee immediately stopped and obeyed.

"Yes, Gai-sensei"

"Now for your punishment.." Gai-sensei suddenly punched Lee in the jaw, knocking him out. Well not really, he was still conscious

"Oh my" I twitched. Here goes..Gai punched Lee, he apologizes, teary moment, sunset appears, they hug. End of the typical Gai and Lee moment. Sensei and studentmoment to be exact.

Overall, that was just plain weird...

"Hey that looks sweet!" Naruto complimented. "The way they're all huggy and stuff"

"Your kidding! They're both insane!" Sakura opposed. Oh how I love Sasuke's face right now! He looks absolutely ridiculous! Where oh where is a camera where I need one?

"This is a really, really weird moment" I told my teammates.

"No kidding" they all agreed.

Lee and Gai were about to leave when Naruto and Sakura stopped them and the pink-haired girl reminded them about the Chunnin Exams.

"Oh right," Gai said, scratching his head. "I forgot about that"

He continued to tell his mini-self about what he did wrong and told him to do 500 laps. 500 laps? You have got to be kidding me! Thank goodness he's not my sensei!

"This may be the weirdest moment of my life" I said.

"Never mind them, what's the deal about that turtle?" Naruto said randomly.

"Ah!" Sakura freaked out. "He's looking at us!"

"Relax will you?" I told her.

"Tell me, how is Kakashi-sensei?" Gai asked us.

"He needs to know how to be on time" I replied.

"How do you know him?" Sasuke wondered. Gai smirked confidently and told us,

"Let's just say that...we're eternal rivals!"

The three gave a "WTF" look, not believing that what he's saying is true.

"No way! You've gotta be kidding me!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

"It is true!" Lee said, defending his sensei. "Everything Gai-sensei says is true!"

"Give it up Lee, it's fine" his sensei told him. I turned around facing the opposite direction since I know Gai will appear in front of us. Although he still scared me because I don't know exactly when he'll pop out.

"My record is 50 wins and 49 loses," he told us. "It's clear I'm better than Kakashi."

Only because you do pretty ridiculous challenges. The only challenge I remember though was the rock-paper-scissor one..but that was Kakashi's idea. He said something about luck on that episode..I noticed Gai-sensei looking at me and asked,

"Are you that girl that Kakashi found?"

"Yes," I replied. "Why you ask?"

"Nothing really. It's just that you seem strange."

"And you seem to be more strange!" I yelled excitedly but not in a serious moment.I glanced at the clock and oh shit we are going to be late!

"We have to get going!" I panicked. "The clock is almost 3 o'clock and we still need to register!"

"In any case, please forgive Lee and let him take you to the registration for the exam" Gai-sensei said. I giggled.

"Oh no need for the apology. It was really great that Lee kicked Chicken-butt head's ass!"

"Hey!" Sakura yelled angrily.

"Well good luck to all of you!" Gai then poofed away. After he got rid of the pinwheel thingy so Lee can re-bandaged his arm again. It was quite damaged..and had quite a few scars..

"Look at his hand!" I told Naruto. "He must be training really hard. I mean even harder than Uchiha."

"Hey Sasuke," Lee called him. "I want to be honest with you. I lied about being strongest genin in this village. The strongest genin in this village is the one in my own team!"

"Neji Hyuga..." I whispered. That was Lee's goal in life. To prove that hard work can pay off and that it can beat natural talent. I say the one with the kekkei genkai is pretty much like a cheater(I think). Or an advantage.

Lee disappeared after telling Sasuke the whole truth.

"Looks like the Uchiha Clan isn't so great after all." Naruto told Sasuke.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled, not wanting to make Sasuke upset.

"Shut up!" Sasuke growled. "Next time he'll be on his knees!"

"Yeah well who just got their butt kicked?" Naruto insulted. I laughed at this!

"I know right?" I agreed with Naruto. I mean Sasuke got defeated by someone like Lee. One of those people who needs to work harder than the natural talent people. I couldn't help but agree.

"You saw his hands right Uchiha?" I asked him. "He trains really hard everyday. It has alot of scars too!"

Sasuke's eyes widened as he remembered Lee's hand unbandaged.

"I must say that Lee and Naruto may have something in common," I pointed out which made Naruto angry for a moment.

"Hey! Does it look like I have bushy eyebrows?"

"That's not what I meant!" I shouted. "I meant that you two are always training from sunrise to sunset. If you know what I mean."

"Oh"

"I can't wait to see what's next on this Chunnin Exams!" Sasuke smirked.

"Neither can I chicken-butt head,neither can I" I said.


	8. Impressing the 9 rookies  sort of

_**Warning: Possible Poor description of the characters haha. I'm trying my best here though :) So please **_

_**and It's gonna be a long chapter..because Miharu(That's me) will be giving out descriptions of the nine rookies :)  
**_

* * *

Well this is it..the first part of the exam. It won't be that bad. Ha, I can just either sleep, doodle, write or whatever. Besides, I'm not a sneaky person anyways. At least, not yet. And another thing, I already know what the purpose of the first exam will be. So I am calm. Very, very calm.

But first, we must get pass Kakashi-sensei. Not that he's blocking the door for a bad cost or anything. He's just going to wish us luck. Sadly, I'm going to need more than luck for sure. I can survive this part of the exam but the next two?

"I'm really glad that all four of you are eager to participate," Kakashi said. "Of course, the exam needs the whole three man squad in order to take the test."

"Three?" Sakura asked. "But there's four of us."

"That is true," Kakashi admitted. "However, this is an exception. The hokage said that Miharu is allowed to take the exam with you guys."

Only because I have a mission to become some sort of a spy =.=" I just hope I'll be lucky enough to survive.

"Wait a minute sensei," Sakura said with curiousity. "You said that we can only take the test if the whole team participates. Why did you told us that we have a choice if we want to take it or not?"

"He didn't want to pressure any of us," I guessed. "It's not like he didn't lie or anything."

"Miharu's right" Kakashi told us. "I wanted you guys to decided on your own free will. But, if Miharu wasn't here and there were only three of you taking the test and one of you didn't show up, I would have stopped you from getting any further."

"Well what are you doing keeping us away from the other side of that door?" I said excitedly. "Let's do this thing!"

The silver-haired jounin smiled at us and said,

"I am very proud as your sensei. I wish all of you the best. Now, you may go in."

"We won't let you down sensei!" Naruto encouraged. "Believe it!"

"Oh and Miharu?" Kakashi called me.

"What is it?" The sensei put his hand on my head and told me,

"Be careful on your mission."

I smiled. "I will!"

Now, time to devour this!

The three opened the 'gateway' towards the first part of the exam. I don't know why small glow occurred before we entered the room.

"Oh emm gee," my eyes widened as I saw how many competitors there are taking the exam. Let me tell you there are ALOT.

"W-what is this?" Naruto gulped in fear.

"I guess we're not the only ones taking this test.." Sakura stammered.

"How old are some of these people?" I told them. Okay now, keep calm Miharu, you know what's going to happen anyways.

"Who would have thought that we're going to have this much competition?" Sakura wondered and gulped.

"Well about half of them will be annihilated anyways," I mumbled, remembering how many of them are stupid or not sneaky enough during that cheating test thing.

"Annihilated?" Sakura's eyes widened.

"Don't worry," I encouraged her. "We can do this!"

"Sasuke where have you been cutie?" a voice said. An annoying voice to be exact. I saw a peppy-looking girl with long blonde hair and eyes that are like the sky's about to glomp on the poor Uchiha. I don't know why but just for the fun of it, I grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him out the way, causing her to fall down on her face.

Sakura and I laughed but the pink-haired girl was laughing more than I do.

"Good one Miharu!" she laughs as the blonde chick got up and rubbed her nose.

"Hey what was that for?" Ino yelled at us.

"We're just trying to loosen up before the exam." I smiled innocently."Besides, you don't even look good with Sasuke."

"What was that?" she yelled at me. "Sasuke is mine you little troll!"

"No he's not you Ino-pig!" Sakura argued. "He's mine and Miharu is right on this one! You and Sasuke don't look good together so back off!"

" did they let you in?" Ino teased. "I see you still have those brow lines on your billboard brow."

"Leave my forehead out of this!" Sakura ordered. Naruto leaned towards my ear and whispered,

"You might as well get used to this. Whenever these two are facing one another, they don't stop fighting about that jerk. It's really annoying."

"It is," I agreed. "And rather stupid."

"Aww man," a voice complained. "This is such a drag."

"Well well if it ain't the three stooges" Naruto teased at the pineapple head and the chubby boy devouring the potato chips. How on earth would he know about the three stooges? Oh right, this is an anime after all. An anime that I thought would never be real until about two weeks ago...

"You know what moron?" Pineapple head yelled but gave in. "Ah forget it, you're just a waste of time!"

"Miharu, let me introduce you to these people" Naruto insisted. I shook my head, refusing to let him.

"It's okay," I told him. "I already know these people."

"You do?" Pineapple head raised a brow in suspicious. "Who are you anyways? I've never seen you before."

"Of course you haven't." I told them. "I'm Miharu by the way. I'm pretty new here but I know you guys but you don't know me yet."

"Is that so?" he asked me.

"Mhm" I smiled. "Watch. Your Shikamaru Nara and your clan raises deers. One of your clan's jutsu is the Shadow Posession Jutsu where you have the ability to take over someone by taking over their shadow. However, whatever happens to that person, happens to you as well. For example, if he or she gets slapped, you feel the pain as well. You love to watch clouds, you think that everything is a drag, you don't like to battle anyone who is a girl. You don't like to get involved in anything and would rather take a nap."

I paused for a moment and pointed at Chouji. "The one eating those potato chips is Chouji Akimichi of the Akimichi clan. You guys have to gain a lot of weight for your expansion jutsu to happen. You can either make a part of your body larger or your whole body. When you expanded your body, you attack your opponent with the Human Boulder attack. You love food but your favorite foods are barbecue flavored chips or the actual barbecue that your sensei, Asuma buys you whenever you guys finish the mission. You never let anyone have the last bite whatsoever. And you really get pissed whenever someone calls you fat."

"What the heck?" Naruto and Sakura said. "That sure is some information!"

"How the heck do you know that when you never even met them?" the Uchiha wondered.

"Simple," I told him. "I'm just totally amazing!"

"Okay that was quite impressive but what about me?" the blonde chick insisted. "Let's see what you-"

"Your Ino Yamanaka," I started to announce. "Your clan has the ability to take over people's body, mind, and soul by using the Mind Transfer Juts . Once your jutsu takes over that person, your body becomes lifeless and you gain control over that person. However, just like the shadow posession jutsu, whatever happens to that person your controlling, happens to your own body as well. Your family owns a flower shop and your one of those idiotic Sasuke fangirls and Sakura's rival. Speaking of that, you and Sakura used to best friends. That is until Sasuke came into the picture and the two of you became rivals."

"Well if it isn't the nine rookies?"

All of turned around to see three more people. One was wearing a gray jacket with a fur on the hood. Has beast-like eyes and has a puppy on the top of his head. The other one had pale lavender eyes that looked like or Neji Hyuga and has a shy look on her face. The last person had a over-collared jacket and wears round sunglasses. He had a serious look on his face.

"Looks like the gang's back together again!" The one with the dog on his head smirked.

"Hi Naruto," the girl with the short navy-blue hair said shyly.

"Say hi back Naruto!" I whispered.

"Oh hey there Hinata" Naruto greeted back making the girl blush. "Hey Miharu, let's see if you know anything about these people."

"How can that girl know about us?" Dog boy pointed at me.

"You'll see," I smirked and took a deep breath. "You are Kiba Inuzuka of the Inuzuka clan. And that dog on top of your head is Akamaru. The two of you are always fighting together no matter what. In fact, you two do everything together. One of your jutsus is the Fang over fang. But first, Akamaru has to do the "Human Mimicry Jutsu" while you do the "Beast Mimicry". Then, the two of you spin in a rapid speed and attack the enemy in a quite powerful force."

Kiba's eyes widened after what I just said. I smiled and continued.

"Hinata Hyuga of the Hyuga clan. Your family has the byakuugan which allows you to see through a person's chakra and there's also the eight trigrams where you get to well use your chakra to poke people or something. You like Cinammon Rolls but hate crabs and shrimps. Your goal is to get acknowledged by your father and a guy that you admire for quite a while now."

"Hinata, I never knew that you like someone." Kiba noted making Hinata turn red.

"Well I-uh-" she fidgeted. I winked and told her that I won't say a word about who it is. Besides, she will confess. Eventually that is.

"And last but Shino Aburame or rather bug boy," I announced. "Everyone in your clan has those Destruction Bugs infested inside your body. They feed off your chakra, you get to use them in any battle you want. You can also do an insect clone by using them as well. And you have a hobby of collecting and studying every single bug."

Which is rather disgusting cause I seriously hate bugs! I wouldn't want to battle anyone from the Aburame Clan.

Everyone just simply stared at me with either in awe look or a strange look in their faces. Wondering how I was able to figure out who they are.

"Hey!" Naruto accusingly pointed at me. "If you know them, how come you didn't do that to us?"

"I can!" I insisted. "Watch. Naruto Uzumaki an orphan since like Ramen and playing pranks. You seriously hate that three minute wait thing whenever you put hot water in a ramen cup. Your goal is to get respect from the villagers and become the Hokage."

I paused and looked at Sakura. "Sakura Haruno. When you were younger, people made fun of your forehead until Ino came along and taught you how to stand up for yourself. She also gave you that ribbon but you gave it back anyways. You have a massive crush on Sasuke. Who am I kidding? Everyone is in love with that chicken-butt head over there. Luckily, I am so not into that-that thing. You want to become a strong kunoichi someday. Trust me, you will be."

I paused and took another deep breath.

"Wow!" Sakura said, impressed. "That sure is really weird. Now what do you know about Sasuke?"

I know he's gonna betray you guys.

"Sasuke Uchiha. One of the survivors of the Uchiha Clan. Of course everyone knows the Uchiha Massacre that occurred when you are about eight years old. Just like the Hyuga your clan has one of the most powerful kekkei genkai in the whole village which is the Sharingan. You get to copy any jutsu, read an opponent's jutsu before they can use it to attack you. Also, genjutsu has no affect on the sharingan but you can create genjutsu if you have the mangekyo. You basically don't really like anything and I seriously don't like , your goal is to avenge your clan and restore your clan."

I would tell him about Itachi but it's a forbidden name for him. I mean, whenever someone mentions his name, Sasuke tells them to shut up or something.

"Man how on earth do you know this?" Ino asked me.

"Like I said," I replied. "I'm amazing! By the way since you guys are all rookies here,this is some reunion for sure."

"Well whatever," Kiba snickered. "You may have the ability to tell us who we are but I'm sure you and your teammates don't have what it takes."

"Wanna bet?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Will you guys please keep it down?" a voice said. One of the voices that I really, really hate. A young man about a couple of years older than Naruto with glasses and silver hair tied up in a pony tail. Immediately, I gave him a face, showing him that I can see through his act.

"Who the heck are you?" Ino demanded. I continued glaring at Orochimaru's right hand man.

"He's someone we shouldn't trust" I told the rookies. "Correction, he's someone who we should never trust!"

"Do you that guy?" Sasuke asked.

"No. But I can assure you that guy is not trustworthy." I replied as I moved closer towards Kabuto. I told him in a soft tone.

"I know what your doing. So I suggest you drop it. I know everything that your going to do. Kabuto. You may fool them but you sure are not fooling me one bit."

Kabut just smiled at me. A fake smile that is. Boy, don't bother smiling because I can see right through you. We'll play along this game.

"I'm Kabuto Yakushi" he introduced himself. "Look around. You guys did quite leave an impression."

"So?" I shrugged. "What's it to you?"

"Don't be so mean Miharu," Sakura told me. "Who knows. That guy might help us"

"Sure he is," I told her in a sarcasm voice. "Trust me Sakura, I can judge people quite well and let me tell you that Kabuto person is just someone you shouldn't trust."

"Aren't we amusing?" Kabuto told me. "But I know I can help you a bit. Do you see those ninjas from the village hidden in the rain? Better watch out. They have quite a temper."

Your the one who better watch out I thought as I glared at Orochimaru's henchman. And to think, I thought he was cute the very first time I saw him in the anime.

"But what can I say? You guys are all rookies after all. Don't have a clue about all this. You do remind me of myself too."

"Kabuto right?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah?"

"This isn't your first time taking the test?"

"Not really," Kabuto admitted as he scratched his head. "This is actually my seventh time"

"Impressive," I rolled my eyes. "So why'd you fail six times?"

"Even so," Sakura said. "He can still give us a few tips."

"Here's a tip," I advised. "Just simply survive."

"Well the exams are held twice a year so this is going to be my fourth year. Besides, they do change the rules." Kabuto told us.

"Some expert," Shikamaru said. "He can't even pass the test!"

"You know what they say, that seventh time's the charm." Kabuto said.

"I thought the saying is 'the third time's the charm'?" I asked.

"Then I guess those exams being hard are true after all," Shikamaru sighed. "Man, I already knew this is going to be a drag."

"You think everything is a drag" I mumbled.

"Now don't loose hope," Kabuto encouraged as he got something out of his pocket. "I can help you with these Information Cards."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"They're cards that are used to collect information. Any information. You use your chakra to do it." I tried explaining. "But I'm sure Kabuto can demonstrate. Can you?"

"Sure thing" Kabuto obeyed. "I got more than 200 information. So you see, I wasn't really wasting my time. They appear blank at first but like that girl said, I do use my chakra to obtain the information. Just watch."

Kabuto made the card spin using his chakra and a second later, the map of the Ninja World. The world I still never thought actually existed.

"Wow!" most of the rookies said, impressed.

"Cool!" Sakura exclaimed. "It's a map! Of what though?"

"It shows how many people are participating in the exams this year." Kabuto said and started to explain how and why we take the exams together. And something about balance of power. I wasn't paying attention like usual. Just pretended to listen. Besides, I already know this so there's no point listening.

"So do those cards of yours contain information about the candidates?" Sasuke wondered.

"What part of ANY INFORMATION don't you get?" I asked in a unbelievable tone.

"That depends," Kabuto said. "Who do you want to know about?"

"Gaara of the Desert and also Rock Lee of the Hidden Leaf." Sasuke told him.

"That's no fun," Kabuto said in a disappointing tone. "You even know their names!"

I would tell Chicken-Butt head over hear what he wants to hear. But, my voice is still quite tired. Kabuto did the same process again and a few seconds later, he showed the Uchiha two cards. On the other side, is the information.

"Here you go," he said.

"Show them." Sasuke demanded.

"First of is Rock Lee" The silver-haired guy said and revealed Lee's information. He then of course, told them about who Rock Lee is.

"Up next is Gaara of the Desert."

"The only thing you need to do about Gaara is that he's never been injured. Not even a single scratch." I informed them.

"Not even once?" Ino shrieked. "That's impossible!"

"It's the sand that prevents him from any injury." I told them.

"What's wrong this guy?" Naruto asked.

Simple Naruto. He has a demon inside him.

"The people of the Hidden sound village is very mysterious since they are a new nation after all." Kabuto told us. "I have no information about those three."

Liar Liar pants on fire!

"Even if we don't know anything about that 'musical' village," I advised. "We still shouldn't underestimate them."

"Is it really going to be that tough?" Sakura asked worriedly.

"Oh yes." Kabuto smirked. I noticed Naruto starting to shake and Sakura noticed it as well. She assumed that Naruto is being a nervous wreck at the moment. I'm not scared about the test. But I am scared about the other candidates. I mean their glares are like daggers!

"Hey Naruto," Sakura tried to make him feel better. "I-it's all right. We're going to be fine!"

In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1

Being his confident usual self, Naruto turned towards the other candidates and pointed out proudly,

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I'm going to beat everyone of you!" The blonde fox-like inhaled deeply and I can tell he felt better saying that. I laughed. Typical Naruto.

"Tell your boyfriend to shut up!" Ino screamed at Sakura.

"What boyfriend?" Sakura yelled back.

"Oh right I forgot you can't get one!" Ino insulted.

"What you say you Ino-Pig?"

"Sakura, don't forget that you have two people in love with you," I whispered. Sure they may be weirdos no offense though but at least its better than none right?"

Sakura and I laughed.

All of a sudden some mummy dude came out of nowhere and tried to attack Kabuto. The guy easily dodged him but it wasn't even finished. Everyone thought that the attack didn't work. However, there was more than it seems to be.

Kabuto's glasses broke all of a sudden and he went down on his knees and vomited.

Eww.

"Hey wait Kabuto dodged the attack but what caused him to vomit like that?" Sasuke wondered.

"It's sound." I told him. "That mummy dude didn't mean to punch him. It's that device of his. In the sound village, every jutsu is based on sound. It's really quite powerful. We shouldn't underestimate them at all."

"That girl is sure is smart!" a guy that has a similar hair style as Kakashi-sensei(sort of) complimented. "You should put this in your information card. The three of us sound ninja will become Chunnin."

Not.

"All right that's enough!" an angry voice pop out of nowhere. "Pipe down and listen up!"

A man with a scar on his face with a leather coat appeared and about ten or more men appeared with him.

"It's time to begin the first part of the exam!"

Yippee.


	9. Doodle and Orochimaru!

Going to combine episode 24&25 :)

This is also where Miharu learns the truth.

Hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"My name is Ibiki Morino and I will be your worst nightmare for now" the scary looking man announced.

For now huh? I thought. Although I am confident about all this, I am still shaky thanks to the proctor.

"You there!" Ibiki shouted at the three sound ninjas. "Did someone give you permission to fight? Unless you want to be disqualified right now, I suggest you calm yourselves down."

"My apologies," the mummy freak apologized. "It's just that it's our first time taking the test. We got a little...too excited."

"Very well then," the proctor smirked. "I am going to this once so listen up! There will be no combat between any candidate what so ever! No fighting unless it is permitted by one of us proctors! If you dare disobey me, I'll make sure you and your team will fail right here, right now!"

Everyone seemed to look frightened right now. What can I say? he's like a lieutenant! Scary..

"Now if we are all ready, let's begin the first part of the exam. Everyone will give their applications to one of us and each of you will be given a number. This number will tell you where you will sit. The written test will begin once everyone got their own number."

"Did he say written?" Naruto asked. He looked at one of the proctors that was showing us a big stack of papers.

"No way!" Naruto shouted. "Not a written test!"

"Naruto calm down!" I yelled. "This test is easier than it seems."

If you know the REAL concept of the exam that is.

"B-but I hate written exams!" Naruto told me and I sighed. He'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

After giving our applications to one of the proctor's assistants, I sat down and I was quite far from the other three. However, I got a perfect view of Naruto and Hinata. Aww! I wish I was cupid! I giggled to myself, thinking about how adorable those two look. Where is a love arrow where I need one? Or rather, is there a jutsu in this world where you can have people fall in love?

"You sure are excited" a voice said, making me snap back into reality. I turned towards my side and notice a familiar face. It was Neji.

"Oh gosh!" I rolled my eyes. I am stuck with the Destiny Freak!

"Why shouldn't I be?" I raised an eyebrow. I was about to say something to him when the proctor began talking again.

"Listen up and I'm only going to say this once." Ibiki began to explain the rules about the exam and while he was doing that, I was pretending to pay attention when I was either daydreaming or whatever. I just hope the proctor doesn't notice me not paying full attention. Otherwise I might get in trouble. Correction, my teammates and I might get in trouble. Don't want them to hate me now right? I took a quick glance at the blank side of the test. After that I sighed and looked at the proctor's assistants with clipboards on their hands. I was already getting sleepy while Ibiki was explaining what will happen during the exam. But the tenth question will surely give everyone a nerve-wrecking vibe. Poor Naruto though. This is going to be the most stressed moment for him. I sighed and thought about my so called mission. Why the hell should I protect chicken-butt head anyways? Oh wells. The only thing to worry about is to survive about half an hour of boredom. AND the fact that I can do these weird techniques. Though it is a pretty awesome. Somewhat..

"Begin!" the man announced. I immediately flipped my test over and began to "write" down the answers. I started to doodle on the answer box thingy or write some stuff in it as well. Lyrics, quotes or whatever. I started to hum a tune as I drew girly stuff such as hearts. I'm not in love of course. I just don't know what to do for the next half an hour or so.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked me. "Those answers are not even answers! You're being ridiculous! It's going to be worthless cheating off of you."

"How bout you just shut up and continue your test?" I suggested. "Besides, I already know how this test is going to be anyways. I know everything that's going to happen."

"What do you mean?" the pale eyed prodigy asked.

"Just continue! Other wise we'll both fail!" I hissed. Let me continue my doodle Mr. Popsicle! I glanced at Sakura who was writing down the answers quickly and I glanced at chicken-butt head not doing anything for a moment. As for Naruto? well let's just say he's dying right now. He had his hands on top of his head, freaking out about whether or not he should cheat. He is allowed to cheat but just make sure that you don't get caught Naruto. Hinata seems to be worried about her beloved. Hmm..I should make plans about setting them up.

Tick Tock. Tick Tock. I stared at the window then at the clock. I still got quite a while..I would sleep but I don't think that's a good idea.

I continued doodling, writing or whatever on my paper when I think I saw something. Was it a ghost? No. It was more like an object. A crystal pendant? It think it is..a crystal necklace..It was pure white with golden swirls. Great. Am I being an illusionist or something? I pretended that I was done with my test and flipped it over on the blank side and started to draw what I just saw on my head. I drew a rough sketch of what I saw. I don't know why but I sense that this seems familiar.

Too familiar actually.

I snapped back into reality when I noticed mirrors on the ceiling. It's Tenten and her cheating skills. She's using the reflection of the mirrors to gather information and helped Lee as well. Sadly, I can't really say hi to her since I am sitting quite far away.

When Naruto was about to sneak a peek at Hinata's test when a kunai suddenly came out of nowhere and landed on one's of the participant's test.

"What was that for?"

You failed. That's what's going on moron.

"Five strikes and your out" the proctor smirked. More and more people got caught and one of them didn't think that the proctors are not doing their job quite right.

"How can you be so sure that I actually cheated five times?" one of the sand ninjas yelled out. "You don't have any proof at all!" You guys are a bunch of-"

One of the proctors pinned him to the wall. That's what you get for being stubborn mister. But that sure was quite scary.

This is the part where a lot of people are cheating and being cheated on. Oh how I envy those people that have a kekkei genkai! I mean it would be awesome using either the byakuugan or the sharingan to cheat on a test back in the real world! Things are getting more exciting I suppose. While this is happening, more and more are getting caught cheating. Heh, I suppose they can't survive as a spy!

I giggled for a moment but Mr. Popsicle told me,

"Your going to bring your teammates down thanks to those so-called answers of yours."

"And I told you to shut up didn't I?" I whispered. "You forgot that in one of the rules, we need at least ONE right. Besides, the tenth question is the most important. And-" I decided to shut myself up before saying anything else. "J-just wait and see!"

"Uh excuse me," Kankuro said. "I need to go to the bathroom."

Yeah. I rolled my eyes. Your just gonna write down the answers and give it to Temari later on. And that proctor is no proctor at all!

* * *

"All right!" the proctor announced. "Now it's time for the tenth question."

Ugh! Finally! I've been dying here!

"But first," he began to announce. "I have to insert more rules. "

When he was about to explain the "rules", the door opened and came in puppet boy with one of the "proctors"

"Hmm?" Kankuro wondered as we all stared at him. I swear this always happens! Whenever someone opens the door, we immediately look to see who it is.

"Just in time," Ibiki told him. "I hope you find your trip to the bathroom..intriguing." Puppet boy was starting to get nervous and wondered if the proctor saw through his puppet's disguise.

"Please take your seat." the proctor commanded. Kankuro obeyed but before that, he gave Temari a small piece of paper that contains the answers from the first nine questions of the test. Too late for that Kankuro.

"I hope you won't get frightened by these rules," Ibiki smirked.

Scared? Puh-lease!

The whole classroom seems to be annoyed. Well what can I say? It's one more rule after the other. Again, I wasn't paying attention since I already know this. He's going to ask us whether or now we want to answer the 10th question. Deny it and we immediately fail but we can still take the exam another time. Accept it and you got it right, you pass but if you got it wrong, we are going to be 'banned' from taking the exam ever again. The scene was becoming more and more in a nerve wrecking mood. People are becoming more and more tense about the "tenth" question. Will it be easy? Will it be hard? Many teams are wondering (or should I say wishing) that their teammates won't deny the question. All I gotta do here is wait for Naruto to do his little speech that will make the remaining people more confident than before. It's too bad Naruto didn't do his speech sooner since he was too busy worrying about the question.

People were whispering and wondering what they should do.

"Well then," Neji said. "You can't do your ridiculous drawings anymore to answer this question."

"Are you jealous that I have a talent for drawing?" I said. "You basically forgot what I said. Remember this: .EVERYTHING."

"If you do know everything, then what is the tenth question?"

Crap.

"I'm sorry but I quit" an examiner that was sitting next to Naruto announced. "I-I just can't do it!"

"#50, fail!" one of the proctor's assistant announced. "#130, #110 you fail as well."

"I'm really sorry Genai, Inaho" the examiner apologized to his teammates. I wonder what's going to happen to them now. I just hope they understand..

Now more and more people are raising their hands and decided to call it quits. They could have waited but then again, they didn't know the real concept of the exam. It wasn't long until more teams are out.

"So what is it then?" Neji wondered. Man and I thought he forgot!

"Just wait and see" I smirked. I saw Naruto raising his hand and I can tell that Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata are getting nervous now.

"Isn't that your teammate over there?" the Hyuuga prodigy asked me. "Heh, I guess he couldn't the pressure."

"Shut up and Listen" I advised, "and just a little warning, don't underestimate him. He may be a goofball but-"

"Don't underestimate me!" Naruto yelled at the proctor. "I don't quit and I don't run! You guys are not gonna scare me at all! I don't care if I get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage no matter what!"

Naruto sat back down on his seat after his speech.

"-he is more than just a goofball. He has a gift of changing people. Trust me Neji, you'll find out soon."

"Well I must admit that he does have confidence" Neji told me.

"He sure does."

"This decision can change your life," Ibiki told Naruto and making sure that the blonde ninja was making the right choice. "If you would rather quit for any reason, now's the time to do it."

"No way," Naruto said in a confident tone. "I never go back on my word!"

The mood of this room has suddenly changed. The remaining participants had more belief than ever before about passing this exam thanks to Naruto.

"Way to go Naruto!" I cheered on. Naruto turned around and gave me a thumbs-up as a reply.

The proctor was observing us and was trying to see if there was any other candidate that is shaking and has lack of confidence. He scanned throughout the room but didn't seemed to find any more candidate. Come on already just pass us!

"I admire your determination," Ibiki said. "Now for the rest of you, I only have one thing to say..."

Quit being suspenseful and just pass us! Half of these people are still quite nervous!

"Congratulations!" he told us happily. "You have passed the first exam!"

"Huh?" the whole crowd gasped.

"Whoa hold on a second!" Sakura yelled. "What do you mean we passed? What about the tenth question?"

"There isn't one!" Ibiki grinned. "Your decision to stay was the answer to the tenth question."

"So answering these nine questions were nothing but a waste of time?" Temari argued. I raised my hand and the proctor noticed me immediately.

"Yes what is it?"

"If you don't mind," I said. "May I explain what's the reason behind this test?"

"Hmm?" the proctor asked,

'Just let me explain! Let me explain I say!' I yelled mentally at him using one of my techniques.

"Very well then," he approved. "If you know the purpose of the first exam then you may."

Everyone turned towards my direction. Aw I forgot! I'm not good in public speaking! Okay then now that you've talked the talk, now it's time to walk the walk!

"Temari," I began to explain. "These nine questions aren't really a waste of time. The purpose of this exam is to see our ability to gather information. The proctors want us to cheat on purpose but apparently the ones that failed will definitely not survive as a spy. You see, one of the most dangerous missions ever is to gather important information from the enemy. If you get caught, well let's just say it gets ugly. And the reason we were sitting separately is to see how much team effort we have. That's why we're being scored as a example, Kankuro's excuse to go to the bathroom. He used that advantage to write down the answers and earlier, he gave them to Temari. You know what they say, when one goes down, everyone goes down with them. Just think of dominoes."

I smiled nervously and scratched my head."I-I hope that's quite good enough. Since you are the one giving out the exam, I think you should expand it a little more."

"Well if you insist," Ibiki said. "Information is probably the most important weapon. Just like what that girl said, these nine questions' purpose is for you guys to use your ability to gather information. Everything you do will greatly affect your teammates. I wanted to see how much you can handle. Those nine questions are very difficult. In fact they are so difficult that you have no other choice but to cheat. After all this was designed for cheating."

Well, of course not every genin can answer all this. However, I hope you saw Sakura writing away those answers. And another thing, a few of us here are actually chunnin disguised as a genin. And one of them was sitting in front of Naruto.

"Of course the ones that got caught immediately failed," the proctor told us as he was taking off his ninja headband. Which reminds me..I never got mine! It's better not to cheat than to cheat clumsily."

"Yeah but in real life, it gets worse" I told them. Ibiki revealed his head that is filled with scars, burnt marks, and other injuries that made me shiver. I mean look at that head!

"Information is a very valuable weapon. The way you gather intelligence will determine whether you fail the mission or not. There will be times where you may have to risk your life."

Everyone of us were distracted by his head. Heck, I felt like I was the one being tortured! The man put back his ninja headband.

"However," I interrupted them. "Not every information is accurate. There are times where the enemy will replace the real information with a fake one. However, it's either that or nothing."

"Also, it can lead to the death of a comrade or even the whole village," Ibiki continued to explain. I started to not pay attention again as he explained the purpose of the tenth question. Also, he gave us an example about how this relates in the real life.

After the whole speech or whatever, the proctor finally told us,

"I hearby pass you on this first exam. There is nothing left but to wish you good luck."

"Yay!" Naruto yelled happily. "I passed! I passed!"

The man smiled at Naruto and encouraging his determination. Suddenly, one of the glass windows got smashed and luckily the proctor didn't get hit with any glass shards at all! Here comes the banner and the second proctor of the second exam, Anko!

"Wh-what the heck is this?" Naruto yelled.

"It's way too early to celebrate!" a female voice shouted. "I'll be your second proctor, Anko Mitarashi! Are you all ready for the next challenge? If you are then follow me!"

"Anko, your at it again" Ibiki told her. She was looking at us and thought that there was too many of us left.

"Before I'm done with them, more than half will be eliminated for sure" Anko swore. "This is going to be fun. All right maggots if you think you had it easy wait until first thing tomorrow. I'll let your squad leader know when you will meet. Dismissed."

* * *

"Hey hey Miharu!" Naruto called out. "How the heck did you know all of that stuff? Did you took that test before?"

"No" I admitted.

"Then how did you know about all what you just said?" Sakura asked me

"A lot of us knows it." I told them." Anyways I am pretty tired. I want to go home and rest for the second test. And trust me, things will get harder."

"Harder?" Sasuke wondered. "You mean you know what the second exam is?"

"Maybe"

"Well then tell us! Give us a sneak peek!" Naruto determined.

"I uh-gotta go now!"

I immediately ran as fast as possible until they can't see me anymore. Sometimes, I really wish the fox ninja wasn't full of curiosity. Then again, I'm going to have to tell them the truth someday. I started making my way home when I was grabbed all of a sudden and was taken into the alleyway.

I tried to scream but it was impossible since the person was covering my mouth as tightly as possible. My screams were useless.

"Well well," a dark, scary voice called out. My eyes widened when the view was getting clearer.

Orochimaru!

And the man covering my mouth was none other than his sidekick, Kabuto. I can't breathe! However, there is this one thing that I can do. I kicked him on the weak spot. The guy lets go and was on his knees.

"You little-" Kabuto growled but Orochimaru stopped him.

"Kabuto, stop." he commanded. "We don't want to harm her."

"I'm not scared of you!" I yelled. "I already told the Hokage your little plan so your just wasting your time!"

"Aren't we feisty?" Orochimaru smirked and closed his eyes. A second later I became paralyzed. It's this damn jutsu of his! Now I can't move! Not even a single muscle. I don't know what can be worse.

Oh yeah, the part where Orochimaru is now face to face with me.

"What can I expect?" he told me in a dark voice. "You are part of the Aika Clan."

"What crap are you talking about?"

"You dear," he began to say. "are the last member of the most powerful clan in this world. The Aika Clan."

Say what?


	10. Misaki Aika and the forest of death!

**Disclaimer: I'm sure you know what it is xD**

**Thank you for the reviews, adding it either to your favorites or alerts :) Much appreciation **

**Hope you guys enjoy this~~**

**

* * *

**Even though I was frozen from top to bottom thanks to that damn snake bastard, I still gave him a weird look that says, 'what the fuck are you talking about?'

I mean come on! Me? a member from a so-called Aika Clan that is supposedly the "most" powerful one? Even more powerful than the Hyuga and the Uchiha?

Oh shit! He better not give me one of those damn curse marks!

"You better unfreeze me you fucking asshole!" I cussed loudly. It's a good thing I'm not any under some genjutsu...

"Of course my dear" Orochimaru obeyed and a second later I can move again. "Anything for the last daughter of the Aika Clan."

"Who the HELL is this Aika Clan you speak about?" I yelled. "And how the heck did I became part of this?"

I've only been here for what? two weeks?

"The Aika Clan were a legend," Kabuto started to explain. They existed way before any hidden villages were created. However, we don't know why or how a powerful clan got annihilated like that. Whoever got rid of them was smart but not smart enough. While the execution happened, it was the same day as your birth."

"Why would they even do that? Are they jealous or something of the clan's power?"

"It's not the power of the clan that they want from the clan," Kabuto replied. "It's you that they want."

"Me?" I shrieked. "I wasn't even born yet and they want to get rid of me? Why?"

"Man you scream way too much!" Kabuto complained. "Anyways, you came from another world right?"

"So what if I am?" I admitted. "I want to get out of this dark alley right now!"

I think I may have laryngitis right about now.

"The people who exiled your whole clan wanted that power that is inside you. You see, not only you are the last daughter of the Aika Clan, but also you have the spirit of Misaki inside you. If you want to know who she is, well she's a legendary ninja that is even more powerful than Orochimaru himself."

Please! I thought to myself. Orochimaru got killed thanks to Sasuke! Well actually, the third removed his jutsu with some seal so that made Sasuke's job quite easier..Somewhat. I wonder if she's as powerful as that Madara Uchiha..

"How is this 'Misaki' a legend anyways?" I said while quoting the word, Misaki.

"You'll find out soon enough..." Orochimaru said as he and Kabuto banished into thin air.

* * *

"The Aika clan?" the third asked me. After explaining the little (creepy) encounter with that snake bastard and his right hand man, I immediately went to the Hokage tower and told him about it.

"So have you heard of that clan?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes I have," the hokage answered back. "But I'd never thought a member of a clan would survive! According to the history, that clan doesn't exist anymore. Now I'm beginning to wonder."

"About how I came from a clan that didn't exist about a hundred years ago?" I guessed. "I don't even know myself! I'm only eighteen years old! Not a hundred and eighteen!"

"Maybe your clan did a jutsu that had you reborn into the other world," the hokage replied as he smoked a pipe.

"You know it's really bad to smoke," I told him. "You could die faster. And you could kill someone with that awful thing!"

"Oh is that so?" the Hokage laughed. "Well then, guess I have to quit!"

"You don't have to," I mumbled. Since you are going to die anyways. "And another thing, Kabuto said that the reason why the clan became well..extinct was because of me."

"You?"

"He mentioned something about some ninja named Misaki," I told him. "I know almost everything about this world but I don't know a Misaki. He said that I have the spirit of Misaki inside me. Is she really a legend?"

"The legendary Misaki?" the Hokage exclaimed. "She was a powerful warrior from a thousand years ago!"

"Say what?" I said in an unbelievable tone.

"Misaki was also part of the Aika clan," the Hokage started to say. Again, Say what? "However, she has a jutsu unlike any other. If I remember correctly, you did told me about all these strange things right?"

I nodded and replied, "Yup. First I was able to control others without saying a word, second I can clone things and they're more than solid than the shadow clones and a few days ago during training with Kakashi and the others, that bastard Sasuke decided to use his jutsu to turn me into barbecue when a weird golden light appeared out of nowhere. After that, the fireball just simply vanished and I couldn't really remember..."

"Is that so?"

I nodded in reply. "Can you explain more about Misaki? How is she part of the Aika Clan? Why is her spirit inside me? Ah! this is all too much!"

Who am I kidding? This is what I wanted! Just like in those movies or animes where some normal, everyday average person thought he or she was normal until one day something incredible happens. Mood change! I am really, really more excited right now. This is the adventure of a lifetime!

Even though it's really unbelievable at this moment.

"Oh never mind about my questions!" I laughed. "I'm sure I can find my answers! Gotta go! TTFN!"

"TTFN?" the third asked.

"Tata for now!" I translated and exited the office quickly.

* * *

Who am I kidding? I asked myself as I made my way back home. I don't have a single clue about where to look first. These questions keep on repeating on my head: Who was the one that annihilated the clan? How did Misaki became a legend? And that necklace I saw on my head, what is that? But the last question, the most important one is...

How the heck did I had Misaki's spirit inside me? I sighed. This is going to be harder than I thought. Well, I guess I can find my answers soon.

I just hope I can find it as soon as possible...

Besides, I'm gonna need plenty and I do mean plenty of sleep since I'm not really gonna get any sleep for the next few days. Damn this second test already. The main rule,

Is to kill or be killed. Also known as surviving the exam. Well the main parts of the whole thing are: Knowledge, Survival Skills and of course, fighting skills too. Aww man! I have to go through five days without eating any sweets? Not acceptable! Before I actually went back to my place, I stopped by a grocery store to pick up a couple of chocolate bars. No way am I gonna last without these miracles! They're just like my personal energy bar for a reason.

I made my way back home when a picture suddenly came into my head. My imagination wasn't on or anything. It just came out of nowhere. This is either A. I am now a psychic or B. Whatever is on my head right now, must be telling me something. A prediction or something. I don't know but I do know it's telling me something. But, I got other things to worry about.

* * *

The very next day, I had a hard time getting up and getting ready due to the fact that I rarely got any sleep at all! Damn you Orochimaru! I saw a familiar blond-head and an orange jacket immediately when I got near the gates of the second exam.

"Hey Naruto," I yawned.

"Oh hey there Miharu," the blond grinned. "That forest looks pretty scary isn't it?"

"I guess," I whispered as a reply and looked at the trees. All of a sudden that damn same vision came back into my head. Only this time, there was something bright nearby it. What could it be?

"Hey are you all right?" Naruto asked, worrying about me.

"Something is calling me in that forest." I told him.

"What the heck are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "You're such a weirdo"

"Looks whose talking," I laughed. "You know, do you ever considering changing the color of your outfit?"

"What's wrong with my clothes?" Naruto asked angrily since he felt like I was accusing him.

"Nothing!" I replied quickly. "Except that the enemy can easily see you unless they're dumb enough to think your one big giant orange!"

I started cracking up but Naruto was quite being defensive at the moment.

"Hey!" Naruto yelled.

"Relax! I was just joking!" I said, trying to control my laughter. Moments later Sakura and Sasuke met up with us. I was the first one to greet the two.

"Hey Sakura, Chickenbutt head."

"Morning Sakura!" The hyperactive ninja greeted.

A few minutes later, that crazy proctor, Anko greeted us with a confident grin on her face.

"Welcome to the second part of the exam," she told us. I was too busy looking at the scary forest to pay any attention.

"This whole place is giving me the creeps!" Sakura said.

"I agree!" I told her. "Why can't we just be in the hundred acre woods instead? There, we could meet a very friendly bear!"

"The hundred acre woods?" Sasuke asked me. "Where the heck is that place?"

"A place better than the so called forest of death." I replied, still getting goosebumps.

"Well this place should creep you out," Anko said, smirking. "This is called the Forest of Death and pretty soon you're going to find out why."

Naruto gave her an annoyed look and started mocking her with a little dance. I tried to not laugh but I end up on the ground, cracking up.

"Do you worse! you're not going to scare me!" the knuckle head said confidently. All of a sudden, a kunai knife went flying, cutting Naruto's cheek. Then, the proctor harrased him which really gives me the creeps. Out of nowhere, a grass ninja came up behind Anko, returning her knife. I gave the grass ninja a deadly glare because I can see right through that fake.

"Sakura, Chicken butt head," I whispered. "We have to watch out for her."

"Who?" Sakura asked. "The proctor?"

"Well yeah," I told her. "But be more worried about that grass ninja. She's really powerful and way scarier."

"Do you know her or something?" the Uchiha asked me.

"Not personally but I can sense that she's up to no good."

"Before we began," Anko told everyone. "I would like you to fill up one of these consent forms. I don't wanna be held responsible for your death."

"Wow," I said in a sarcasm manner as I took one of the consent forms and passed it on. While scanning through the words, (I never read any contracts anyways) the proctor began to explain what's on the exam. I wasn't paying attention since of course, I already know what it is.

After the rules and stuff, we started getting ready for the second exam. Still nervous as ever!

"Hey guys," I told the team. "We gotta talk"

"About what?" Naruto asked.

"Just get over here!" I insisted, leading them behind a tree. I started to act like some sort of a leader or something.

"Listen up and listen good," I told them. "On this exam, they're going to try and separate us. Once they do, the enemy will transform into one of us."

"What's your point?" Sasuke asked, wanting me to get into my point already.

"My point is that we need to somewhat make a plan to find out if we are either a friend or a foe. Like a password or something. Sasuke, do you have one?"

The Uchiha prodigy thought for a moment and finally he said,

"Yeah," he replied. "So just in case we got separated like Miharu said, you're going to have to say this: A ninja waits until the time is the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, When his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night. That is the moment for a ninja to strike."

"Got it!" Sakura said confidently.

"Miharu said a password," Naruto groaned. "Not a pass-speech!"

"Well I got it down already you nitwit!" Sakura bragged.

"I don't even remember myself," I said. "Why can't we have something simple like Huzzah?"

"It's already been set," Sasuke told me. "Now let's go and get ready."

I sighed and we all followed Chicken butt head's order and went in front on one of the gates. All three were looking really confident and was looking forward to all this. In this world, you can never be scared no matter what.

"All right!" Naruto exclaimed. "I am ready to do this!"

I hope I'm ready...

Once the proctor gave us the signal to go in, the guard unlocked the gate and opened it with us. We entered the gate and from then on, the second part of the exam has officially began.

Say hello to wild animals, poisonous stuff, and enemies all around.

Oh joy. Where is a gun when I need one? I can just shoot the enemy, take the scroll (if they have the one we're looking for), head to the tower while avoiding those three things I mentioned and we pass! Wish it was as simple as that.

We're not even in the forest for five minutes and already a screamed of terror echoed through the trees.

"W-what was that?" Sakura asked, scared. "That sure was creepy!"

"Aww come on Sakura," Naruto put on a brave face. "It's not that bad." Seconds later, the ninja had a different look on his face.

"Naruto, if you really have to go, please use a bush or something." I told him. But please be careful."

"Okay?" Naruto gave me a weird look.

"Don't ask how I know." I told him. Naruto obeyed and went away for a moment to do his little business. Sasuke and Sakura then gave me a weird look.

Quit looking I say! I commanded the two.

"Wow!" 'Naruto' exclaimed. "I wrote my whole name!"

"You're disgusting!" Sakura complained.

"What's the password?" I questioned him, immediately sensing the fake Naruto.

"Huh?" and quick as a flash, Sasuke threw a kunai at the fake.

"Sasuke what are you doing?" Sakura exclaimed.

"That's not Naruto," I explained."Look at his cheek. Don't you remember when the real one had a cut on his cheek?"

Sakura gasped and recognized what I just said.

"Start talking! Where is the real Naruto your piece of crap!" I shouted.

The fake Naruto undo the transformation and appeared a creepy rain ninja with a weird get up.

"All right you got me," the enemy admitted. "But still, I am going to take your scrolls! So which one of you has it?"

"None of your business! Man are you sure your an actual genin? Whoever your teacher was, he or she must be a really bad one!" I teased. "Either that or your just one terrible student."

"Well then if you won't talk, then I'm gonna have to attack the three of you!"

"Bring it on bozo!" I insisted.


	11. a living nightmare

"So which one of you kids has the scroll?" the rain ninja threatened us.

"How bout you tell us where our teammate is and not tell you where the scroll is?" I threatened back. "You guys battle this weirdo while I find Naruto all right?"

"Sure" Sakura agreed, taking out a kunai, ready to take on the enemy. I started looking for the certain blond knuckle-head ninja when the rain ninja came out of nowhere with the intent to kill.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked in a deadly manner. I was scared when the freak was about to strike me with his kunai knife. However, he didn't made a single mark on me since I made him fly backwards using my (still) mysterious power and had him do a crash landing. That has gotta hurt! But who cares? ha! After that, I continued my search.

"How the heck does she do that?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Who knows?" Sasuke asked.

"Someone get me out of here!" I heard Naruto pleaded. I found him tied up to the ground, struggling to break free. I sighed as I took out a kunai and sliced the ropes.

"Sheesh Naruto, could you be a bit more careful?" I wondered. "Let's get back with the others."

"It's not my fault!" Naruto pouted. "I could have shown him a thing or two!"

"Sure" I said in a sarcasm way and the two of us went back with the others. I started looking for the rain ninja who seems to disappear without a trace.

"Where the heck did that rain ninja went off too?" I asked Sakura.

"He retreated," Sakura replied. "By the way Miharu, what kind of jutsu was that? I mean the one you used against the enemy a few minutes ago. I've never seen anything like it. Actually, I've seen it before when we trained a few days ago. It's like your mind created a shield or something. It's just that I've never seen it before. And that symbol on your forehead..what is it? All of these weird things about you..just who are you?"

"Uh.." I began to say and laughed nervously. "I-I seriously don't know. I mean I don't know about this whole shield thing and these mysterious powers that I didn't know that I have."

* * *

"That password did came in handy," Sasuke admitted while the four of us are hiding deep and deeper into the forest. "So the next time we get separated again. We can't trust appearances alone. So remember that password I said earlier."

"I still remember it Sasuke!" Sakura said confidently, hoping her beloved will be impressed.

"Can you tell me the password again?" Naruto asked his teammate.

"No Naruto," Sasuke refused. "I already told you earlier I'm only going to say it once."

"Hmph," Naruto pouted. "Way to go Miharu, this is your fault that Sasuke came up with an extreme password!"

Since this is the part where Orochimaru will appear any minute, I didn't bother paying attention. My whole body was frozen in fear and I was getting goosebumps at the thought.

"He's coming," I whispered in fear. "He's coming"

"Who?" Naruto asked. "Hey are you okay?"

I didn't answer him because the fear of Orochimaru took over me. We are about to enter a nightmare in the forest of death. A single look in his eyes and we face death in a second.

"A very scary enemy is coming" I whispered.

"What enemy?" Sakura freaked out.

"Oro-" I began to say but couldn't spit out the name.

"Oro?" Sasuke asked. I screamed in terror and shouted,

"He's here!" I shrieked. The three looked at me with a concerned look on their faces.

"Who is?" Naruto asked as he was about to comfort me when something hit his cheek.

"What the hell?" He asked and touched his cheek, wondering if there was any cut or something. It was a sign that he's right here, right now.

"W-we gotta get out of here!" I yelled in fear and started to run away. However, a huge gust of wind came all of a sudden, separating us again. While the windy storm was occurring, I immediately hid behind a huge tree. No way I'm getting involved in this! I took a peek out and saw Sasuke and Sakura face to face with Orochimaru, dressed as a grass ninja. I hope he doesn't do anything to me. I was filled with disgust when the grass ninja swallowed the whole scroll. I seriously feel like throwing up after seeing that! It's even worse seeing that in real life!

"When this is all over," I overheard. "One of us will get the scrolls..."

Without thinking, I took out a kunai knife and threw it at his/her direction. Sadly, I have a bad aim. Sakura, Sasuke and the snake-like freak turned towards my direction.

"Miharu!" Sakura exclaimed. "Are you all right?"

"Not so fast Sakura!" Sasuke warned. "She might be an enemy. What's the passcode?"

"Something about a ninja waiting for the enemy to loose his guard and his weapon thingy oh I don't know!" I yelled. "Out of all the possible passwords in the world, you just have to choose a long one don't you chicken-butt head?"

"It's her all right," Sasuke said with an annoyed look.

"Where's Naruto?" Sakura asked me.

"He's...somewhere," I replied. "Don't worry, he's a big boy. He can take care of himself."

"Well, if it isn't the last daughter of the Aika Clan," the grass ninja smirked in a creepy way.

"The Aika Clan?" Sasuke wondered.

"Who is the Aika clan?" the pink haired girl wondered. "Never heard of them! What is she talking about?"

"How about we focus on defeating the freak yes?" I suggested.

"The Aika Clan," the grass ninja began to explain. "Is a rare but powerful clan. Even more powerful than the Uchiha clan itself." The disguised freak gave me a deadly stare. I feel like I just entered into a horror movie. Her or should I say his eyes' are like daggers that struck both of my legs. I wasn't able to move an inch. It was similar to one of those nights where I was in my bed, frozen. Not being to move a single inch is not and I mean not a really good thing.

"Now deary, I wonder if you can handle a little illusion?" The grass ninja said in a scary voice, making her/his eye bulge out or something.

I twitched and I felt like I was suddenly stabbed and I found myself in a bloody situation all of a sudden that felt realistic. I feel like I was getting a spasm attack when I saw my death in front of me. I screamed in terror as countless of weapons was hitting me. Blood splattered everywhere in our area. It was a realistic nightmare that's all I can say. And it was only a genjutsu. Though, the illusion was too intense for me that I collapsed to the ground. I wasn't unconscious yet.

"Miharu!" Sakura yelled worriedly. "What the hell did you do to her?"

"She was under an illusion I suppose," Sasuke observed. "We have to get out of here!"

"She may be the last daughter of the Aika clan," the grass ninja observed. "But I guess she still hasn't used her full potential of using the most powerful ninja of their clan, Misaki's powers."

"Miharu, what is she talking about?" Sasuke asked. I didn't answer him because I don't want anyone to know whatsoever.

"Take out a paper bomb and blast us out of here will ya?" I requested.

"What for?"

'Just fuckin do what I say chicken-butt head!' I glared, using my "commanding" powers. Thank God I have that power. It sure came in handy! Hmm..maybe I can use that to make chicken-butt head do something extremely humiliating!

Sasuke, seemingly confused took out a kunai knife and wrapped a piece of paper around the handle thingy. Then, he threw it between the grass ninja and us. Seconds later a huge explosion occured making the smoke our advantage to escape. Except, it won't take took long. That ninja will return.

Seriously, I just entered a real nightmare. A horror/suspense film to be exact. The feeling where you don't know what is going to happen next. Even in real life the suspense is such a killer. Sweating everywhere, short breaths, heart beating twice as fast, the feeling that the enemy is just right around the corner. Or worse,

They are just behind you. Oh how I love this feeling!

NOT!

We were at least (hopefully) a hundred miles away from the creep and we were hiding on a branch of a tree. Before the exam, I had to train on how to climb on a tree. Let me tell you it wasn't that easy whatsoever. Being a ninja is even harder than I ever imagined.

And sadly, I was still afraid of heights. I looked down to see how high we are at the moment.

"Oh crap," I whispered. "That's a long way down that's for sure!"

"Where the heck is Naruto anyways?" Sakura asked, worried about his teammate. "I hope nothing bad happened!"

"Don't worry," I encouraged. "Naruto is stronger than you think. He can be smart too except of course he doesn't think before he acts. Anyways, I'm sure that freak is just a mile away."

"Miharu," Sasuke began to say and had a face of a curious little child. "What is the Aika Clan that grass ninja talked about earlier? Is there something you're not telling us?"

"I-I don't have to tell you anything chicken-butt head! Besides, we have other things to worry about rather than figuring out about the so-called Aika Clan! Also, I don't even know such clan! I don't even know how I got these powers in the first place!"

My body was being a nervous wreck, not only because of the whole Aika Clan thing but also that Orochimaru is going to return any moment now.

"Then answer this," Sakura demanded. "Who was that grass ninja anyways?"

"I think it's better if you don't know for now," I told her. "All I can say is that the grass ninja is a deadly demon named Orochimaru. Trust me, you do not want to get under his skin."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "Is this Orochimaru person dangerous? Did he do anything to you or something?"

"No," I mumbled. "At least, not yet."

Only because his target right now is Sasuke. Well actually, he wants his sharingan for his little collection.

All of a sudden a huge blast occurred and the tree branch that we were hiding/hanging at snapped as if it was just a twig. Falling is good but only if I am in an amusement park ride. This kind of falling? All I can say is, I wish I was in some sort of a car or a sled. Anything!

"Oh god!" I screamed as I fell down about a thousand feet. What's worse is that my ankles were caught by something really gross and slimy. Can't I just fall and crash instead?

"Eww!" I shrieked as I was being pulled up towards the grass ninja. "You better fucking let me go you son of a bitch! You insolent demon I demand you get your fucking tongue away from me you creep! Let me go let me go let me go!"

My fear/anger somewhat activated my mysterious power and the same golden light appeared. My head was starting to heat up or something. Orochimaru's eyes went wide with either fear or the fact that he is impressed.

"It's that weird light again!" Sakura yelled.

"At last!" he/she said. "The true power of Lady Misaki of the Aika Clan!"

The snake bastard wanted to see what power I have but the golden light was too powerful for Orochimaru to handle and he instantly lets me go from his disgusting grip. The weird, golden light disappeared and I felt dizzy after wards when the light disappeared. I was falling into a deep sleep. I felt so weak all of a sudden. As if most of my energy or in this case chakra was already gone.

"Such power..." Orochimaru smiled creepily. "Beautiful!" The snake bastard tried to capture me again but failed thanks to those kunais and shurikens that stopped the freak from harassing me. Next thing I know, I was caught again. Only this time(thank god), it wasn't a slimy, filthy, disgusting tongue! I looked up to see an orange sight.

"Sorry but what was the password again?" the knuckle-head asked.

"Hey you!" I yelled in relief. "There you are! And eww why the heck do you feel all drooly?"

I punched Naruto in the gut causing him to let me go and shouted,

"What the hell?" Naruto had an angry look. "Here I am saving you and you repay me like this!"

"Ahaha," I laughed nervously. "Sorry about that!"

"I see you got rid of my pet snake," the grass ninja/Orochimaru noticed. "Not bad. Very impressive Naruto."

"Hey chicken-butt head!" I yelled out. "You better not be thinking about giving up that scroll because if you do I'll make sure that your gonna end up looking like a chicken you got that? You already have the look anyways!"

"Miharu!" Sakura yelled angrily while Naruto was cracking up. "You better quit bad-mouthing MY Sasuke or your going to wish you were never born!"

"This may our only chance to live!" the Uchiha protested. "Do you want us all to be killed?"

"That's the point doofus!" I yelled back. "It's either we kill or be killed moron!"

"We have no other choice!" Sasuke snake wanna be smirked at Sasuke's choice.

"Very nice," he/she said and making a little point which doesn't concern me what so ever. Chicken butt head took out the scroll and tossed it towards the deadly enemy.

"You really want a chicken costume don't you?" I shrieked. Naruto growled before he appeared in between the two, retrieving the scroll.

"What are you doing loser?" the Uchiha yelled. "Stop playing the hero!"

As a reply, Sasuke got a huge punch on the face. One word for this: Ouch.

"You are not the real Sasuke!" Naruto told him. "The real Sasuke I know wouldn't be such a coward!"

"How the hell do you expect to give up like that chicken-butt head? We should be treating this like a real mission! Oh I get it you really want that costume don't you?"

"Will you shut up already?"

"Make me!" I pointed out. "You can't tell me what to do chicken-butt head!"

"Why you.." he growled. "When this is over your going to pay!"

I gasped when I suddenly remembered something.

"Naruto watch out! Behind you!"

Thank God my warning reached him in time. Naruto dodged the snake bastard's attack but disappeared in a flash. He landed safely in the branch of a tree.

"Where did that lady go?" Naruto wondered. The pink haired girl suddenly gasped when she spotted the snake wanna be.

"Miharu behind you!" she shrieked.I turned around to see the grass ninja/Orochimaru inches away from me. He did a little hand sign thing as well and a purple-colored chakra appeared from one of his fingers. What was he gonna do?

"I wish you," he began to say before I could move. "A pleasant little nap."

I gasped as he knocked me out with a single touch on my forehead.


	12. Preventing a cursemark

When the snake bastard thought he had me, He was so wrong! Thank God I can use the substitution jutsu and instead of hitting me, He tapped a log. Well actually, I replaced me with a log. Well you know what I mean.

"Ha!" I laughed with mockery as I landed in a tree branch safely. Why can't I do something like this in the real world? "Take that you damn snake bastard! And quit laughing!"

That Orochimaru bastard seems to be quite impressed about something. And that something is the spirit of Misaki buried deep within me.

"Is that your true power my lady?" Orochimaru asked. "I do believe you have more potential than that."

"What the heck is that lady talking about?" Naruto wondered.

"She's not a lady!" I told them. "She's a he and he's Orochimaru and Orochimaru's someone really powerful!"

"How powerful?" Sakura asked.

"Very!" I said. "Look we gotta get out of here before he gives Sasuke a curse mark!"

"Wait what the heck does that have to do with me?" Sasuke wondered. "And what curse mark?"

"That..." I started to say. "Is none of your business!"

The tree branch was suddenly crashed by something powerful. Aww and I was enjoying insulting Chicken butt head!

Naruto crashed badly towards the trunk of a tree and slightly coughed up blood.

Sasuke and Sakura called out his name, worried that their teammate.

"What the hell was that for?" I said.

"My snake is getting hungry," the snake bastard said.

"So?" I asked.

"So, it enjoys eating feisty little ninjas."

The unconscious Naruto was slowly falling down and let me tell you it's a long way down. But, something happened. Red eyes replaced his cerulean ones. Oh my gosh! Naruto has the sharingan too!

Just kidding! It's the power of the nine-tails! Oh he's definitely gonna get it now!

"Go Naruto!" I cheered. "Kick his ass!"

Oh bless me for my innocence is going away. Cussing every five seconds is so not me.

The blonde ninja gave it his all punching the gigantic snake and sending him to the wringer!

"Come on Naruto!" I cheered on. "Show what you're made of!"

His showdown was cut short when he got distracted by Orochimaru's jutsu. I don't know what it is but it looks fire-y. Again, Naruto was crashing down, hitting every huge tree branch. All I gotta say was Ouch. The boy landed on a really stable one. As in a very strong one.

I noticed the gigantic snake headed towards Sasuke who was frozen on his tracks.

"Hey Chicken-butt head get out of the way unless you want to end up being dinner!"

He still hasn't moved and the big fat snake was getting closer and closer! Should I help him?

Nope.

Because right before it can even touch him, Naruto stopped it with only his body and the kunai knife. Lesson to be told, it's going to take more than a body slam to get rid of him. And I think the snake is either dead or unconscious. Oh I hope it's dead!

"Hey," Naruto panted. "You're not hurt are you..you scaredy cat!"

Hello KARMA! I remember this! Even though I'm not in it, I still remembered when Sasuke did the same thing towards the future hero of Konoha.

"Look out!" I screamed when I noticed that yucky tongue of his going towards Naruto and I took my advantage to get Naruto out of the way from afar. Oh how I love my powers in this world. But what I hate about it is that there can be quite a limit. I managed to get him out of the way thank goodness. However, I started to weaken.

"Oh my.." I moaned.

"Miharu!" Sakura called out. "Are you okay?"

"Looks like you're at your limit," the enemy observed. I was breathing hard for my energy or in this case my chakra seems to be running out. "Pretty soon you'll be knocked out."

And damn she/he is right. I feel like fainting right about now.

'Shut up! Shut up!' I yelled at bastard. Naruto came by and knelt down next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a concerned look on his face. "Man you look drained right now!"

"Gee thanks," I mumbled weakly. I was too busy regaining my energy that neither the two of us noticed the enemy coming towards us with his/her tongue again. Ugh I want to cut that off! It's so disgusting!

"Naruto!" his pink-haired teammate warned him but it was quite too late. He/she grabbed him by the waist.

"Hey let go!" Naruto demanded. "Ugh gross!"

The snake child-molester held Naruto's tightly and lifted his jacket and shirt with the tongue. Ah! RAPE!

"You're in the way, nine-tailed brat!" Orochimaru exclaimed before slamming his fingers towards the seal. Naruto screamed in pain before being dropped off.

So many deadly free falls! Sakura took out a kunai to make Naruto stop from falling. Then, she came towards me to see if I was okay. I told her,

"We have to get out of here," I warned but she was too busy being angry at the Uchiha.I hate being ignored.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled out. "What do you think you're doing?"

I can't help it..

I feel like passing out but I can't yet.

Sasuke was suddenly on his feet and his battle with the enemy is beginning. Using his sharingan, he had an intense battle. I must say that even though I hate the boy, this battle is amazing! And it's even more amazing in real life! Sakura, being the fan girl she is endlessly cheered for the Uchiha.

"Go Sasuke!" his fangirl/teammate cheered on.

"This is so not going to end well," I mumbled as the Uchiha survivor tied the enemy towards the tree and used some fire-style jutsu. They thought they have defeated the snake creep when they saw his body burned. Sakura and I immediately came towards Chicken butt head.

"Sasuke!" she called out as Sasuke fell down on his knees due to exhaustion. Immediately, Sakura started comforting him.

"It's okay," she told him. "It's over now."

"No.." I mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. "I defeated the freak!"

"Look," I said pointing at the enemy who was already free.

"B-but how?" Sakura stammered before we were all paralyzed from head to toe. Great it's just like one of those nights back in the real world where I get a spasm attack or something. But in this case, it was worse. The enemy's skin was peeled off revealing about 20% of Orochimaru's true form.

"Impossible!" Sasuke said.

"Believe me," I struggled. "That man is almost impossible to kill!"

Considering he fuckin steals people's bodies!

"Such great master of the sharingan," Orochimaru began to say/compliment. Shit, this is the part where he's gonna be a vampire wanna be, bite Sasuke, give him the heaven curse mark and then Sasuke suffers.

"You are a true Uchiha after all," Orochimaru continued to praise his abilities. I have to shut up so I can regain my strength again. Otherwise, Sasuke will be getting a "hickey". "You're definitely his brother."

Sasuke screamed in anger and demanded for an answer. He wanted to know how the heck he knew about Itachi.

"Who are you and what do you want?"

Orochimaru took the heaven scroll that he stole when he knocked out Naruto and put it on the palm of his hand. Seconds later, the scroll was burning while he was "formally" introducing himself. It was a living nightmare I swear. But what can be worse? This? or watching two paranormal activities. Technically this feels like a paranormal activity. I mean Orochimaru is a creep!

"The scroll!" Sakura gasped as we all watched it burn down to dust.

"We will meet again," Orochimaru predicted. Sakura glared at him and shouted,

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about but you already defeated us so just let us go!"

"Oh," the snake bastard told us. "We will meet again."

SHIT. Okay now hurry you know you're gonna regret this Miharu but you have to save Chicken-Butt head whether you like it or not! Orochimaru did a hand sign and then his neck stretched out (Cool but weird I must say/admit) and was headed towards the frozen Uchiha. I closed my eyes for brief moment and yelled mentally,

'Freeze I say!'

Orochimaru was about an inch away before marking Sasuke. The Uchiha looked really scared right now. It was a close call situation.

"You!" Orochimaru struggled to move. "You Aika brat!"

"Not just any brat!" I yelled, panting since I was still quite weak. "I'm a spoiled brat! Now take this!"

The same golden-colored light appeared from my forehead sending Orochimaru flying about a hundred feet away from us. The snake sannin screamed for he can not handle such power. I had Orochimaru slammed against the tree and he sure looked weak right now. The three of us were out of his control and we were able to move freely again.

"You little pest!" he panted. "Ruining my plans!"

His anger turned into a creepy happy face and told me,

"However," he told us. "I think I want you as part of my collection. We shall meet again, Miharu."

I don't want to be your little pawn BITCH! I thought as Orochimaru disappeared underneath the tree.

"Thank goodness he's gone!" Sakura sighed in relief. "Sasuke are you okay?"

"Yeah," Sasuke replied.

"I'm okay too!" I said. My two teammates gave me a weird look. I can already tell what they're going to ask. I gulped before avoiding the topic and reminded them,

"Come on," I told them. "We have to get Naruto, get rest and find new scrolls since-"

Before I could finish, I passed out.

"Miharu!" the two exclaimed.

* * *

It must have been days of me sleeping because when I woke up, we were at some building. I woke up struggling to see Team 7 with Iruka standing in front of them. I'm guessing we're at the tower now. I struggled getting up when Iruka-sensei noticed me.

"Guess someone's awake," the teacher told the three. Naruto was the first to turn around and I smiled weakly at them.

"H-hey guys," I greeted. "Anything new?"

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, helping me getting up.

"Yeah," I told her. "Nice hair by the way. I must say you look cuter with short hair! What happened while I was in la la land?"

"Many things," she began to explain.

"Like when three sound ninjas appeared? And when Lee, Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, Neji and Tenten helped out?"

"Wait," Sasuke told me. "How the hell did you know if you got knocked out?"

"I have my sources, chicken butt head." I replied. "And by any chance did Kabuto helped you guys?"

"Yeah!" Naruto exclaimed. "If it wasn't for him we wouldn't have passed!"

"You guys shouldn't trust him!" I yelled. "He's a bad guy!"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura wondered. "He practically saved us!"

Ever heard of acting? I sighed.

"Anyways, those three sound ninjas wanted to kidnap you or something," Sasuke told me. "What is it that they want with you? And how did you all of this was going to happen?"

"It's none of your business." I glared. Iruka decided to step in and thank God he did.

"Sasuke, Miharu doesn't need to tell you anything." Iruka sensei told him. "Now you guys go to the arena and there, the third Hokage will explain the real purpose of the test."

Aww another boring lecture? Where is my iTouch when I need it?

Hey, I told to myself. Maybe I can do a little bet off! I smirked with enthusiasm as we made our way towards the arena. The place where a lot of things are going to happen.


	13. Time for a bet! Im gonna be rich sorta

Oh damn me. Damn me for being asleep for like what? 3 days? I practically missed 3 days of action! Here we are standing in rows like we're in some military or something like that. In front of us every sensei was there. A lot of other chunnins and jounins as well. And behind the adults was a huge-ass statue of the hands doing a hand sign. In the center the third stood, observing the candidates. When he glanced at me, I grinned and waved at him. If Chicken Butt head over there didn't got the curse mark...

What the fuck it's going to happen now? Shit I just broke the storyline! Ahh! Oh my goodness!

Okay now calm down. There are other positive things that you can think of. The proctor, Anko congratulated us for passing the second exam.

"The whole nine rookies are here," Sakura observed.

"Everyone is here!" Naruto told us. "What do you think it means?"

"Maybe they're just here to congratulate us or something like that," I guessed. I love being here right now but I don't love being here too.

Only because I am not a big fan of speeches.

"Get ready for a lecture," I mumbled. "The third is going to explain about the real reason of the exam."

"But I thought the point of the exam is to see who gets to be Chunnin?" Naruto asked.

"Just pay attention. If you can that is" I told him.

"Pay attention now you maggots!" Anko announced. "The Lord Hokage will explain about the third exam to you!"

"Oh yeah," I told my teammates. "Get ready to be in hand-to-hand combat."

"What?" Sakura asked.

"It's part 1 of the third exam," I replied.

Good news is, I can see people kick ass. Also, I can make a bet and win every single one! I just hope it's the same pairings as the ones that I watch back in the real world. Bad news, no one is going to be able to rest.

Speaking of rest, I think I need to rest more. I want to watch the battle though. Oh I hope they let me! I really wanna kick ass but I can't due to the fact I still don't feel well. Also, I want to save my energy for cheering at people.

The third stepped forward and coughed a bit before he started to speak. Get rid of the pipe old man. Smoking is bad! Really, really bad!

"Before I tell you the details about the third exam, I'm going to tell you about the real purpose of the exam."

Again, where is my iTouch when I need it? And my cell phone or my iPad so I can go facebook and type in: _Survived the forest of death. Yipee!_

Speaking of the real world, I wonder what's going on right now? Is the time same as here or different time zones? From different shows that I watch back home, the time zones are completely different. But who cares if I go missing? Not my problem what so ever. This is what I wanted after all. Everyday a new adventure awaits. I don't have to stay home the whole day, I have no curfews, and best of all, no parents telling me what to do whatsoever.

I am so happy to be in this world right now. I never want to come home again. My life sucks in the real world anyways. Besides, I get to make fun of Chicken butt head as much as I can!

While the Hokage was explaining about the third exam, I was thinking if I should be more cautious about trusting other people. As in not being so much of an open book like I was in the real world. Well, I wasn't really much of an open book but I believe I am.

Oh gosh this is getting quite boring and my feet hurts already. Too bad I can't interrupt his speech right now. These people need to listen after all.

I just hope things will be quite different here. Which they are. Everyday is definitely a new adventure. So far so great!

Man I'm getting sleepy. Standing still listening to lectures is so not my thing.

"Well he sure convinced me!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Any test is fine," Gaara said. "Just tell me what to do already. I can do whatever you throw at me."

Only because you have your sand to protect you!

"Now I am going to explain the third part of this exam," the lord hokage said when someone appeared in front of him unexpectedly.

"Lord Hokage," he greeted. "Please allow me, Hayate Gekko the appointed proctor for the third exam to speak first."

"Go right ahead," the third approved. The man turned around and boy does he ever get any sleep? Look at those bags under his eyes! And he so does not look well at all!

"We need to have a preliminary first before we can move on with the real thing." he announced.

"What?" a lot of people started to wonder.

"There's too many of us," I started to open my big mouth. "We have to battle right here, right now so that the participants can be reduced. Just like the third said, there are going to be special guests like the feudal lords to observe us. And they don't want to waste a lot of time."

"Well looks like I don't have to explain too much," Hayate smiled a bit and coughed before he took my place. "Well anyways, what that girl just said was correct. We'll be having a one-on-one hand to hand combat right now. The winner will be advancing to the next round. However, if you feel like you can't battle right now, you may drop out."

"Now?" Ino moaned. "But we just barely passed the second exam!"

"Well if this was a real mission, we would possibly never get a break at all!" I laughed when I suddenly had a strange throbbing on my head. I massaged my temples.

"Oww," I moaned.

"Hey are you okay?" Naruto asked. Why the hell do I feel sick all of a sudden? My eyes were getting blurry at every second. I feel like the world is spinning. I started to faint but Naruto caught me.

"Hey Miharu!" he exclaimed. "I thought you were feeling well now?"

Everyone turned their heads towards us, wondering what was going on.

"I am!" I argued as I stood up. "I just don't know why I felt dizzy all of a sudden."

I shrugged. Chills were up my spine. Was there someone watching me right now? I looked up and saw Kabuto smirking slyly. I wonder, did he do something to me while I was knocked out?

Hopefully it's just stress and nothing more.

"You might as well drop out," Hayate suggested. "Otherwise you might get worse. You don't look too good."

"Can I still stay and watch?" I begged. "I want to watch the competition."

'Say yes you zombie!' I glared mentally.

"Very well then," the proctor agreed and I smirked thanking my powers. "However, if something happens to you again, you will be taken to the hospital immediately."

"Fine," I sighed. Kabuto raised his hand and I immediately glared at the dude since he's only gonna drop out because he's already done with his little mission.

"Okay," he smiled. "I'm out"

"Kabuto Yakushi right?" the proctor confirmed. "Very well then, you may go."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed. "But Kabuto!"

"Sorry Naruto," Kabuto apologized. "I can't go on right now. Since the orientation, I have no hearing on my left ear! And I barely made it out alive during the second exam. And now they want us to fight without ever taking a break? I don't think I can make it!"

"You should have been dead!" I mumbled.

"What the heck do you have against Kabuto?" Sasuke asked.

"None of your business chicken-butt head!" I replied as the silver-haired jerk made his way towards the exit. But before that, he glanced at me and gave me an evil look on his face.

Something really bad is up.

The question is..what?

"Now, anyone else wants to drop out?" the proctor asked again. "If so, feel free to do. Otherwise we will begin immediately."

The proctor gave us a few seconds to respond but no one will drop out.

"Very well," the proctor said finally. "Now if you pay attention to that board over there, you will see who will be battling."

"Get ready chicken butt head," I told him. "You'll be battling against this one dude named Yoroi. And let me warn you, he loves to drain people's chakra. It's his special technique."

"What makes you think you're right?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow with suspicion.

"Look at the board." I answered. The Uchiha looked up to see his name and Yoroi's in bright Neon Yellow lights.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked. "Guess you're right after all."

"All the time." I said.

"Whoa, how the heck did you know that?" Naruto exclaimed. "Miharu, who am I gonna battle?"

"I'll tell you when you're actually up." I answered.

"Aww.." Naruto whined and I laughed.

"Now for the two competitors that have been chosen first, please step forward." Hayate commanded. "As for the rest of you, please wait upstairs."

We all obeyed the proctor and all of us minus Chicken Butt head and Yoroi and went upstairs where the view of the battle will be well..viewable.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura," I called out.

"What is it?"

"Let's make a bet!" I proposed eagerly and clapped with my hands once.

"A bet?" Naruto asked. "What sort of a bet are you talking about?"

"Simple," I began to explain. Oh this is going to be fun! I just hope that damn throbbing on my head won't happen again! "We're gonna guess who is going to win. If I get it right, you two owe me let see...4000 yen yes? But if you guys got it right and I don't, I owe you guys 4000 yen. EACH."

"So with every match we're gonna bet whose gonna win?" Sakura confirmed.

"Yup!" I grinned. Oh please say yes! That way I can be RICH!

Sakura and Naruto stared at each other for a moment, wondering if they should accept this.

"You guys aren't scared are you?" I asked with my 'little girl' voice.

"Scared?" Naruto laughed and pointed at himself. "I'm not scared of anything! You're on Miharu!"

Naruto and I shook hands to signal that we both accept the bet. Naruto, just say goodbye to your money now.

Sakura sighed. "Count me out. I don't want any part of this."

"Suit yourself Sakura," I said. "Now Chicken Butt Head vs. Yoroi. My bet's on Emo Uchiha."

"Sasuke?" Naruto confirmed.

"Yup."

"Ahh! I was gonna put my money on him!"

"Well, if we both agreed on the same person then neither of us will owe money."

"All right. Then we both bet on Sasuke!" Naruto grinned. Everyone else, was looking eagerly at the first two people who were about to fight. It was only because Sasuke is one of the Uchihas. In this world, they only think you're worth it if you're powerful. Lesson here, never underestimate someone. Especially Naruto which everyone will think that he's the same goofy kid as before. Well, he is still a goofy kid but he is much more than that.

"Begin!" we heard the proctor signaled the two fighters.


	14. Damn this Headache!

Woot! Gonna see some action for the whole day! Sadly enough, I can't kick ass right now thanks to that illegal drug-distributor-oro-wannabe! I don't know when my head will start getting a migraine. I never get migraines dammit! Ok, well just focus on the bet. Oh what the hey? I'm already going to win this!

"Go Sasuke!" Sakura cheered for her beloved as the two first competitors started doing some action. Since the Uchiha didn't get bitten by that cruel, lying snake-bastard, he should be alright. That is of course he somewhat trip and land on his face! Oh that would be awesome! If that happens, I wish youtube existed in this world.

And if I was on facebook right now, my status would say something like: Watching chicken butt head kick ass.

"Yeah!" the hyperactive ninja cheered as well. "You better win this!"

"Naruto's right Chicken Butt head!" I cheered on as well. "You better not let that freak touch you! Not even a finger on your hair!"

The action kept on continuing and Yoroi had his chakra visible on his hand. It can only mean that he's going to try to take the Uchiha's chakra. So far, it's mostly dodging and throwing whatsoever.

"Are you just gonna dodge?" Yoroi said. "Come on already I heard the Uchiha is the greatest! Now show me what you got!"

"All right," Sasuke said, activating his oh-so-famous sharingan. I admit I want his sharingan. I mean look at it! It's so cool! Well I also want pale lavender eyes just like the Hyuuga Clan. Hmm..I wonder if an Uchiha and a Hyuuga would get married and get kids? Well most certainly not Chicken Butt Head and Hinata! No way! I'm a NaruHina fan! Naruto and Hinata forever!

"Look out!" Sakura warned Sasuke who seemed to be tired. Sasuke? Tired? Must be the Sharingan. Seconds later, Yoroi and Chicken Butt head were in a position that is simply...just wrong.

"Sasuke's gonna get raped!" I yelled out at a random moment. Immediately I got stares from everyone.

"What?" I gave an innocent look. "Hey Emo butt don't let him steal your chakra dammit!"

"Emo butt?" Sasuke groaned. "Great, another nickname. Well at least she stopped calling me..."

"Kick his ass dammit you chicken butt head!" I screamed.

"Hey, you should pay attention kid!" Yoroi said and was about to grabbed Sasuke's shirt. Chicken head tried to dodge but sadly he was quite slow. Either that or the enemy was faster.

"RAAAPE!" I yelled again.

"Shut up!" the two top fan girls, Ino and Sakura yelled.

"You can do it Sasuke!" Sakura cheered.

"Go Sasuke!" Ino cheered along.

Might as well have them be in a cheerleader costume.

"Get off me bastard!" Sasuke yelled and kicked his enemy out of his way.

"All right!" Naruto and Sakura yelled, punching the air.

"Heh," I overheard Neji smirked. "About time I see the power of a true Uchiha."

I think everyone wants to see an Uchiha in action. Correction, everyone here wants to see good action.

What can I say? I'm in the ninja world right now. Everyone wants to see different fights. But just like the real world, people are judgmental. Just by the looks, they already think they're either a worthy opponent or an unworthy one. Even if Chicken Butt Head never received the curse mark, it seems like he's running out of chakra. I can tell by the way he's panting right now.

Sasuke and Yoroi paused their little battle for a bit for either resting or waiting for either to attack. Looks like Yoroi absorbed a lot of Emo Butt's chakra. And I do mean a lot. I don't even think he can do any ninjutsu at the moment...

Aww! Which means I can't see fire coming out! No dragon breath? Darn.

"What are you waiting for?" Yoroi yelled impatiently. "Do you want me to finish you off now?"

Sasuke didn't say anything and was too busy gaining his energy. He glanced at us and immediately he had an idea.

"Lee," I told him. "You may not be a full genius like that Oracle wanna be or Chicken butt head, but you did gave the Uchiha inspiration."

"What do you mean?"

"What's an oracle?" Naruto asked.

"Just look." I told him. Lee turned back to see what I was talking about and his bug-eyes widened when he saw Sasuke using his "Dancing Leaf Shadow"

"That's my!" Lee exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's not finished yet."

After Sasuke did his new, almost original technique, seconds later, Yoroi fell flat is on his face.

"Game over." I said flatly and another throbbing happened. This time, it was worse than before.

"Ow!" I flinched in pain as I went backwards towards until a wall stopped me. My head was shaking badly

"Hey Miharu!" Sakura knelt down before me. "Are you okay?"

"Fuck Headaches or Migraines or whatever I have!" I cursed out loudly.

"I think we should let you see a doctor," Kakashi-sensei advised. "I can take you to the clinic immediately."

"Is she going to be okay?" Sasuke asked. Wow. Chicken-butt head actually cares? Ha!

"Do that and I swear I'll torture you by burning your precious Icha Icha Paradise into dust. And I'll make sure you will see every SINGLE page into ash." I blackmailed.

"I keep extra copies." Kakashi smiled. "Now come on and follow your sensei's orders."

"But," I whined. Hey, I can use my so-called jutsu on him again.

"Don't even think about using that technique on me." Kakashi warned in a dark voice. Shit, he looks scary at the moment.

"But there's so many things that's going to happen during this battle!" I told him. "Like that oracle wanna be is going to torture Hinata and he's gonna plan to kill her! And that Gaara over there, he's more deadly than you think! He's going to crush Lee with his sand! Trust me that dude has issues but you can't really blame him though cause he has a sad, tearful past but still,"

I faced Gai with a possible serious look on my face and warned,

"Do not. I repeat DO NOT let Lee use THAT jutsu no matter-"

"Okay that's enough now," Kakashi cut me off.

"Wait Kakashi!" Gai yelled out. "What is Miharu talking about?"

"Just don't let Lee use the Reverse Lotus in battle!" I warned. "Otherwise he will be doomed!"

Lee and Gai gasped at my so-called warning.

"Let's go," Kakashi said and helped me get up and started to escort me towards the clinic.

"What could she mean by that, Gai-sensei?" Lee asked his mentor/idol.

"I am not sure my dear pupil." his sensei replied.

"Should we consider her warning?" Tenten asked. "That girl is a mysterious one that's for sure. During the first exam she was the one who explained everything and yet I don't even think she took the test before."

"She doesn't seem to be smart at all." I overheard Neji mocked. I twitched at this and I turned around in rage and started walking towards the Hyuga.

"And you think you're so smart? And don't even think about saying about people's fate because you're not a damn oracle! You don't know the damn future whatsoever! and by the way, I know the REAL reason why your father got killed" I gritted and making sure that only he can hear me. I guess he did heard me because his eyes widened at this but he quickly glared at me.

"You don't know anything!" He yelled.

"Neji!" Gai yelled at his student. "Calm down!"

"It's okay if you don't believe me. But here's the thing, if you thought that your father was-"

"That's enough." Kakashi-sensei touched my shoulder. "You said too much already. Your head may get worse than before."

Too late. Every damn five minutes my head hurts.

I sighed. Me and my big mouth.

"Fine," I agreed and we both left them with curious minds.

"Miharu!" Naruto called out. "I will win this match for you!"

I laughed. I already know he's going to win.

* * *

I hate hospitals. I only went into one of these twice back in the real world. Now I'm back thanks to this headache. I still accuse Kabuto for all this. The nurse gave me some pills to cure my headache. I just hope it works..

"I think," I told Kakashi-sensei. "That Kabuto was the one who caused this. My headache I mean. I never got headaches before back home."

"Miharu," Kakashi began to say. "You should limit your warnings about what's going to happen. Otherwise-"

"I know, I know they're all going to get suspicious. Can I go back to the stadium now?"

"No can do," Kakashi disapproved. Aw man now I can't be rich anymore! "The nurse said you have to stay here for a while in case your headache comes back. By the way, how is Kabuto involved in this?"

"The reason why he quit is because he already did his work. He was gathering information all this time for Orochimaru. Possibly the invasion plan. The only way to prevent this from happening is that if either the finals don't continue or Sasuke and Gaara never fought.

"Why the two of them?"

"Because that is supposedly their signal of invasion."

"I see," Kakashi looked up at the ceiling for a brief moment. "Well I might as well report this to the Hokage. I have a few ANBU black ops outside guarding you right now. Who knows what will happen if Kabuto comes back.

If I remember correctly, Kabuto defeated one of the ANBU people right before he tried to kill the Uchiha. That was when he actually got the curse mark. But now that he never got it, wonder what's going to happen now? I'm guessing he's going to see Naruto using his technique against Kiba.

"Sensei," I called out. "Can you make sure that Lee doesn't use that jutsu? Also about Neji, he's going to take out his anger on Hinata."

"What about the others?" Kakashi said.

"Well they're gonna meet a new Naruto for sure." I smiled. "They are going to be in a shocked state."

"Well Naruto is getting stronger." Kakashi-sensei noticed.

"He's going to be more than that." I told him. "But there is one other little thing that you might want to know."

"What is it?" Kakashi-sensei asked.

There was a knock on our door before I could tell him what I know about the Akatsuki.

"I'm sorry sir but this young lady needs some rest." The nurse ordered in a nice manner.

"No I don't," I crossed my arms, being my stubborn self. "I'm pretty sure the medicine you gave me worked. Can I go back now please?"

"I'm sorry but who knows what will happen later on. Your headache may come back."

Great..I thought in a sarcasm tone. Goodbye to the bet...

"Well then," Kakashi waved at me. "Later."

and he disappeared within a poof of smoke. Only one thing came to mind.

"Damn you Kabuto!"

* * *

So bored..

Staring at those white walls only mean one thing to me.

I must...

Doodle!

Everything I see something plain, I have this urge to doodle. I don't like plain stuff. I just need to have at least a small design on anything. The only thing I see in this room is the color white. Just white. White walls, a white bed, white curtains. The only thing that it isn't white is practically the door! I couldn't sleep because I can't sleep. I'm too paranoid at the moment. I just hope the ANBU black ops won't get distracted or something. Shit, what if one of them is Kabuto? Or worse, Orochimaru?

Great. I feel like I am now a target of a serial killer. Just plain awesome! I wonder how everyone is doing during the battle. Who is battling right now? Who knows...I just hope Lee considered my warning and that Neji controls his damn temper. But if he didn't, Naruto can kick his ass anyways. Sadly, out of all people, I just have to see the Uchiha's match. Sleep finally came into me as I slowly drifted away to La La land again. I pray nothing bad will happen...

A couple of hours later, I was awakened for no reason. This always happens. I can never sleep 8 straight hours. All the time I just have wake up in the middle of the night. What's worse is that it takes forever for me to go back to sleep. I was feeling better than before. Maybe I can see what is going on right now. That is if I can find the stadium..

I got up and out of my bed towards the exit. When I opened the door,

The ANBU were on the ground. What could have happened? Did they collapsed or were they attacked?

"H-hey!" I stuttered in fear. "What happened?"

I tried waking up one of them. However, something or rather someone, knocked me out before I could wake them up. Everything became a blur before I got knocked out.


	15. i hate hospitals

"Should we take the spirit of Misaki now?" A familiar voice asked. I slowly woke up with a painful feeling on the back of my neck. Well at least my headache is gone for vision was quite blurry but I can see two shadows. Creepy is all I can say. What the hell could they be talking about?

"Not yet," another familiar voice hissed. "Only she can release her spirit."

Oh shit! It's Oro-creep and that Oro-wannabe! Crap what the fuck are they doing here? Were they the ones that knocked me out? Oh no they didn't!

Well actually it's my fault since I wasn't in alert mode.

"Too bad she doesn't have that potential yet"

What potential?

"The only way she can actually release her full power is that if she has that pendant. Sadly, it is nowhere to be found."

What pendant? What the fuck are these creepy shadows talking about. Can't be fully awake yet! I have to pretend to be falling asleep but at the same time, I was eavesdropping about their conversation. Hmm..I wonder what pendant are they talking about?

"How did that pendant disappear sir?" Kabuto asked.

"Not even I know Kabuto," Orochimaru confessed. "All I know is that the Aika Clan has that pendant well-hidden and only she can find it. It's a sad fact that this clan is rather almost extinct like the Uchiha Clan."

Wait..now I remember! It was that damn illusion I saw during the first part of the exam! I was thinking that thing was just a genjutsu or something! Or was it really a genjutsu? oh crud I don't even know! Ah! I would much rather get kidnapped by the Akatsuki! I prefer either Sasori, Deidara or Itachi only because they're so cute! Why oh why must there be a lot of hot guys being evil?

I saw a glint of light in front of me and a kunai knife appeared about an inch away from my own neck. Get that thing away from me!

"Are you going to kill her Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked.

"No sir," the silver-haired medical nin replied. "But it would be fun killing the last daughter of the Aika Clan"

Go ahead and kill me. I can always HAUNT you! Yeah! I will mess around your medical stuff and make your life hell!

Orochimaru laughed for a mere second and told his right-hand man, "You sure are looking for some fun aren't you?"

The oro-wannabe smirked at this assumption. Oh no. He better not rape me! Ahh! Misaki save me with your awesome golden chakra thingy dammit!

"I see you're awake," the silver-haired creep snarled. "Had a good nap?"

Wait where the fuck did that snake pedophile went off to? Oh that damn sneaky bastard. I must have been too distracted about haunting Kabuto that I probably didn't even noticed!

"So you were the one that decided to knock me out?" I shrieked. Kabuto put the kunai knife closer to my neck, ready to slice my throat.

"Shut your little trap brat!" Kabuto warned as he took the Kunai knife away from me. "Unless you want to end your life here. Be happy that Lord Orochimaru wants you alive."

"If this is about the spirit of Misaki sealed inside me, then I would MUCH rather spend a whole day with Chicken-butt head!"

I cannot believe I just said that. I reminded myself to wash my mouth with soap.

"You don't even know what great power you have!" Kabuto praised me in an unusual way. "The Aika Clan is definitely the most powerful clan out all five great shinobi combined."

Where's a glass of water where I need it? I need to do a spit take...

"Yeah right!" I laughed like a maniac. "If my so-called clan is that powerful, then how the fuck did they became as extinct as the Uchiha clan?"

Well actually the Uchiha Clan is not even extinct yet..so far there are three survivors: Chicken-butt head,his hot brother and that dude Madara who seems doesn't know how to "Rest In Peace".

"That I do not know," Kabuto told me. "Only you know"

"What the fuck are you talking about you oro-wannabe?" I said in a loud voice. "I don't even know about the Aika Clan and I have been watching this show for years! YEARS I SAY!"

"Would you shut up?" Kabuto threatened me with the kunai knife again. "If you can't remember then that drug I gave you earlier while we were at the forest will easily help you revive the location of the pendant. Once you retrieve it, we can release Lady Misaki's full power.

"Is this 'Misaki' chick a demon?" I asked making quote marks around the word Misaki.

"No." Kabuto replied. "Misaki is not only a legendary ninja. But she was also the priestess and the founder of the Aika Clan."

"How did she die?" I asked.

"She didn't really die," the oro-wannabe started to explain. "Legend says that Misaki's soul will always have a new host. Today, you're that host. To put it simple, you gain the power of Misaki now. That's why we need your power."

"And what makes you think I will be willing to give it to you?" I spat out.

Kabuto suddenly grabbed my hair.

"Hey!" I screeched. "Let go you fucking bastard!"

He pulled my hair harder and then that knife is on my neck again.

"You better give respect unless you wanna end your life right now." Kabuto threatened and lets go of me in a harsh way. As my head somehow got slammed in the wall. I don't know what can be worse..a kunai knife?

Or that syringe full of strange possible poison or some other drug. I don't know really. But I seriously don't want that thing near me!

"W-what are you going to do with that?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out once I inject this into you body."

"Get that thing away from me!" I yelled. "I hate shots!"

Seriously I do. I hate needles!

"Don't worry," Kabuto encouraged. "This won't hurt a bit."

Shots are suppose to be good for you since they contain medicine that will help your body but in this case, NOT!

"Miharu!" a familiar screaming voice shouted.

"That brat!" Kabuto hissed. "Well looks like I might as well take my leave. I'll see you again, Miharu."

That Oro-wannabe disappeared in thin air and immediately Naruto barged in only to receive a whack from the pink-haired (monster) beauty. I mean Sakura is not literally a monster but she does have monstrous strength. Maybe I should warn Naruto about how Sakura will get stronger..

Nah.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled. "Don't you ever learn how to knock?"

"Sakura that hurts..." Naruto whined.

"Well you deserve it!"

"Hey guys!" I greeted trying to forget about my second encounter with the creeps. Shit..which reminds me..

Will the Akatsuki come after me then? This is so not the adventure I expected to be. Then again, I could always tell Itachi that I know the REAL reason why he killed his clan.

"Miharu are you doing okay?" Sakura asked as she puts down a basket full of fruits.

"Better than ever," I answered. "So how did the matches go?"

"Well Naruto won miraculously, and I had a tie with Ino." Sakura replied.

"What else happened? Did Lee considered my warning?"

"We tried but Lee is really determined about his dream." Naruto told me. "And now Lee was severely injured by Gaara's sand. Let me tell you their match was awesome! And Gaara never got a single scratch on him! Well Lee did blow a punch on him but it didn't affect him since he had his sand armor or whatever it is."

"Poor Lee," I said. "So who's battling who?"

"Well I'll be fighting against that Neji Hyuga bastard and I can't wait to kick his ass! After doing that to Hinata I can't stand him!"

"What'd he do?" I asked, pretending to be curious.

"He keeps on making a big fuss about this destiny stuff. Calling Hinata a dropout how dare he! Just watch I will kick his ass during the finals!"

"Course you will," I mumbled. "What about chicken butt head?"

"He's fighting against that sand ninja, Gaara." Sakura replied.

"I know," I mumbled so that they can't here me."So can I be discharged now?"

PLEASE SAY YES!

"Yup," Naruto said the good news. "The lady said that you're free to go now. But are you sure you're better already?"

I purposely grabbed my pillow and threw it at the Uchiha's face.

"What the hell was that for?" Chicken-butt head yelled.

"Now I feel better for sure!" I squealed like a little girl while Naruto laughed.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said. Sakura and Sasuke are somewhere so it's just me, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei at the hospital lobby thing. Already Naruto had eager eyes. And I already know what it is.

"Sorry Naruto but I believe sensei won't be training you." I told him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto yelled. I wiped a hand across my cheek.

"Naruto could you please do me a teensy-weensy little favor?" I asked in the most polite manner possible then yelled, "Do you mind saying it and NOT spraying it?"

"S-sorry" Naruto whimpered. "So Kakashi-sensei will you train me for the finals?"

"I'm sorry Naruto but I can't train you right now." Kakashi-sensei disapproved.

"What?" Naruto screamed. "Why not? Oh wait I know! You're going to train Sasuke aren't you?"

The silver-haired jounin sighed and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Look Naruto," Kakashi said. "I may not be able to train you but I have found a better teacher than me."

"Really?" an excited blond boy's eyes sparkled. "Who? Who?"

"It is I," a voice that looked oddly familiar to Naruto. We both turned around to see a man wearing all blue clothing. He had a bandanna on and a pair of dark glasses.

"Ah!" Naruto yelled yet again and pointed at the dude. "It's the closet pervert!"

Oh boy..

"How disrespectful!" the man called Ebisu said as he adjusted his glasses.

Naruto if you think he's a perv, wait until you meet Jiraya.


	16. Ditched training but fate can be cruel

**If you guys own Naruto, what would you do? (: **

* * *

The little blond guy was definitely not pleasant about Ebisu being his trainer. Apparently, the elite jounin wasn't so thrilled either. Then again, he said he cannot refuse a request from Kakashi.

"I cannot believe you let someone like him be my trainer," Naruto pointed out angrily. "I mean he is so weak! He can't even beat my harem jut-"

In a flash, the so-called closet pervert came from behind Naruto and shut his mouth.

"If you're planning to give Naruto whatever he wants, I suggest you say goodbye to your wallet."

"I don't care!" Ebisu hissed at me. "As long as he doesn't mention THAT."

A confused famous masked ninja gave Ebisu a weird look.

"Ebisu? A closet pervert?"

"Oh it's nothing! Nothing at all!" the man said nervously before whispering something towards Naruto with an additional of strangling the poor guy that made him immediately shut up.

"Whatever I want huh?" Naruto struggled.

"I didn't know you two knew each other." Kakashi noticed.

"Well we do go way back," Ebisu smiled with a hint of angriness on his face. Naruto was annoyed with the patting of the head.

"Why the heck does it have to be this guy?" Naruto complained.

"Would you rather have Gai train you instead?" I asked.

"Uh.." Naruto began to say until he spaced out. I'm guessing he was remembering the first time he met the weird sensei.

"Come now Naruto," Kakashi began his little persuasion. "Ebisu is a better trainer than me. He only trains the elites. Besides, you and Miharu are the only ones who are weak at the basics."

Oh sorry! I rolled my eyes. I only had ONE day of training anyways. Sure I know something about chakras and jutsus but I never really considered me being in this world and use them in reality.

"So you're saying that Sasuke and Sakura are better than me?" Naruto demanded angrily. Kakashi sighed at this situation. Criticizing Naruto is a big no-no. He will prove the person wrong.

"You may have learned a lot of special skills but the basics are still important," He told him. "In order for you to become stronger, you must shut up and pay attention."

Oh Kakashi, when will you learn that Naruto has a mind of its own?

I do have to agree though. Basics are important. Without it, we can't get to the next level. No matter how boring they are.

"Miharu, you will be training along with Naruto since you still have a longer way to go than him." Kakashi told me. "You need to learn how to control your power. And the only way to do it is to master chakra control."

"Haha!" Naruto laughed at me. "And I thought I was the wor-ow!"

I "unconsciously" stepped on his foot. Hard. Yeah better think twice before saying anything.

"Hey! What you do that for?"

"Oh that was your foot?" I said in a sweetly, sarcasm tone. "I thought I saw a cockroach. My bad."

"Well now Ebisu, I leave these two in your capable hands." Kakashi trusted him.

The masked man left Naruto, Ebisu and I at the lobby. Watching the two glaring at each other was either disturbing for me or entertaining. All I know is that being in the middle of this whole scenario was not too good.

"Why must you train me?" Naruto mumbled.

"If it wasn't for Kakashi, I wouldn't have to train someone like you!" Ebisu argued. Man, these two are almost like little children. What am I saying? Even little children can get along with each other better than adults.

"Come now," Ebisu told us. "Let's begin training."

"No way," Naruto refused. "I still don't get why you have to train me! How can I get such a weakling as a teacher? You can't even handle the harem jutsu!"

"I was only taken by surprise!" Ebisu insisted. Oh boy, when will this ever end?

"Yeah right!"

"Very well then," Ebisu came closer towards Naruto. "Let's have a test shall we?"

"A test?"

"Yes, try and run away Naruto."

"What?"

"I said, to run away from me Naruto." Ebisu started to explain. "If you can have the ability to run away from me then I shall resign as your teacher. I'll have Kakashi train you instead."

"Really?" Bright cerulean eyes sparkled.

"I promise you that. Now, run away as far as you can Naruto."

"Heh," the blond smirked before making a run for it. I'm guessing that little runt forgot about me.

"You won't be running too?" Ebisu asked me.

"Why?" I asked. "You only said that to Naruto. Besides, I don't feel like running. You'll be able to catch him anyways. Once you do, I should be at Ichiraku by then. I just want to visit someone first if you won't mind."

"Very well then," Ebisu approved. "I'll be seeing you then."

"Uh-huh" I nodded before the sensei took off. The person I wanted to visit was Lee because I think he needs some encouragement. I wonder if he knew what the doctor said. I approached the front desk again and the lady smiled when I leaned my arms on the desk.

"Do you need anything?" she asked politely.

"Um yeah," I stuttered. I get nervous whenever I ask for something. Even the simplest question. "Is there a Rock Lee staying at this hospital?"

What the heck? I thought to myself. A Rock Lee? This hospital? How many Rock Lee's are there in this world? And I'm quite sure that this is the only hospital(so far) that exists. I mentally slapped myself in the head.

"Are you a friend of his?" she asked. Rock Lee as my friend? Sad to say that I can't consider that yet. I mean we only met maybe three times when I was here. An acquaintance is more appropriate.

"Well not really but we are quite acquainted from the chunnin exams," I told her. "Is it okay if I see him?"

"Well you can see him but you can't visit for too long. He still needs his rest." Was her reply. I nodded and obeyed. I wasn't planning to stay long anyways. The nurse showed me the room number and where it is located. I gave her my thanks before leaving. So far so good ever since Oro-creep and that other creepy assistant of his whom I thought was really cute the first time I saw him. And I really thought he was friendly.

Yeah right!

Which reminds me, why didn't Kakashi trained Naruto instead? Since Sasuke doesn't have the curse mark(all thanks to me) after all. The only reason (I think) is that the masked sensei wanted to teach him the chidori so emo butt wouldn't have to rely on the sharingan so much. So if Sasuke never received the curse mark(again it's all thanks to me), then he would he still seek help from that pedophile after receiving the sound's invitation? A deal with Orochimaru is like dealing with Satan. Giving the person whatever he or she wants but in the end, it was never good. I tried preventing a war, succeeded (hopefully) at having Chicken butt head not getting a curse mark.

Hmm..the war? Did the Hokage really consider my warning? I wonder if he sent a warning to the land of wind about all this. Heck, I think it takes about three days before they can receive mail! Anything can happen in three days! Screw that, Oro-creep may have planned this way before I came into this world.

By now I'm sure Naruto was caught by Ebisu. Wait, did he get caught or did he decide to gave in?

I am so glad that the drug Kabuto gave me wore off already! But I am gladder that Naruto's loud voice came in handy before that creepy doctor injected me with whatever that was!

I arrived at the front door of the room where Lee was staying. I respect a person's privacy so I knocked on the door but there was no answer. Maybe he didn't hear it so I just let myself in.

"Who is that?" a raspy voice murmured.

"Hey Lee!" I smiled. "I really do hope you still remember me!"

"Oh Miharu right?" Lee smiled weakly. "Are you doing better?"

"I think I'm the one who should be asking that," I laughed. "But yes I am doing well thanks!"

I sighed and looked at Lee's condition. Seeing him like this in real life is even sadder than I could ever imagined. I had a sad look in my eyes. I'm not upset that he didn't consider my warning though. He had to do what he had to do.

"Don't be so sad now," Lee smiled to cheer me up. "You didn't cause all of this to happen."

I wish it didn't have to happen.

"I gave you a warning didn't I?" I reminded him. Great now I'm just like my parents and their little 'I told you so' crap.

"Yes but you must know I do have my dream about becoming a great ninja and to defeat my rival, Neji! These injuries are nothing!"

I laughed for a bit not because it was funny but it was because these guys are really enthusiastic. They will do whatever it takes to make their goal real.

"I see you're getting better as well!" I chirped. "But it was lucky that Gaara didn't go that far. That attack of his was nothing. He could have done worse than that."

"Do you know of his sand abilities?" Lee asked. "You seem to be right about what you said to us before you left. Neji was really angry at Hinata that he almost killed her. If it weren't for Gai-sensei and the other jounin, Neji wouldn't stop. How did you know that will happen?"

"Um lucky guess?" I grinned hoping that lie will be bought. He seems to be suspicious for a bit but I easily changed the subject.

"Man I wish I could have been there!" I almost yelled. "If I was I could have thrown a boulder at mr. oracle-wannabe! Oh how I can't wait until Naruto kick ass and some sense into that destiny freak! Better yet where the heck is that guy? I will do it myself! A failure will always be a failure? What a dumb saying! I guess that ego-maniac doesn't know the meaning of 'getting there' or 'making progress'."

I began mumbling other things and imagining myself sneaking into Neji's room (not as a creepy stalker), make dress up as a ballerina, have him hold a fairy wand and wear a glittery crown so I can take a picture and

Oh shoot.

I believe they don't have internet here. Fantasy ruined.

"Miharu?" Lee gave me a weird look.

"Huh?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh I was just thinking about destiny freak and how to torture him but then reality hit back because you guys have no internet!"

"What's internet? Is that some kind of jutsu?"

"Uh," I laughed nervously. "Sure? Lee can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why do you always have to catch up to Neji?"

"Because I want to prove to him that someone like me can defeat a gifted genius like Neji."

"Someone like you?" I repeated. "You're Rock Lee and he's Neji Hyuga. Sure he's a genius and you're well not that much of a genius like him but you are still one. Besides, if Neji is a genius, why would he train more? I'm not saying that you will never catch up with him and rivalry is good. It does get you motivated and more determined after all."

I paused and stared at the clock for a brief moment. "Crap. I have to get going. I really do hope you feel better soon!"

"Thank you so much." Lee replied before I left. "And good luck with your training."

"Thanks!" I said in a way that took me 5 seconds.

I left the hospital and started walking quite fast towards the restaurant which was almost twenty minutes away from here. If I'm late I can just use my mind control power to have Ebisu stop demanding where I have gone off to. If they are in the hot springs already then I can use that 'You're not suppose to swim for at least an hour' excuse.

Oh heck yeah. This is getting to be a pretty good day so far!

When I arrived at Ichiraku, I asked the old man if Naruto already came here. He told me he and Ebisu did came here but left just a few moments ago. Ah, that soup smells divine!

"Oh that smells great!" I sighed as I held on to my stomach. I just realized I haven't eaten since that stupid drug Kabuto secretly had me took which caused me that stupid headache. What's worse is that I only get to see Chicken Butt Head's match! So unfair!

And yes I will NEVER call him by his real name. If I have to, I wanna get paid for it. Cruel much? Well, I never said I was ever nice. Or too nice.

So sad that I don't have any money with me at the moment.

"Are you going to order some ramen?" his daughter, Ayame asked.

"Ah I wish," I replied. "But I don't have any money with me right now."

"Well for now you can have it for free!" the old man offered. "It's on the house for now. Besides, you do look a bit weak."

"Are you sure? I mean I know I haven't eaten for a few days. I was never hungry until I got here!"

"Don't worry about it! Besides, you are Naruto's friend are you? He told me himself that if you ever appear, I should give a free bowl of ramen."

"Awwh!" I smiled. "That is so sweet of him! I'll take a bowl!"

"Alright!"

"I'll take a large bowl of your special please." A voice requested. A voice that I despise for now.

"OH MY LANTA!" I shouted. "It's the SUPER destiny freak! Ah please don't poke me to death!"

I made up a cross with my chopsticks pretending that Neji was possessed.

"You!" Neji's eyes widened.

"Hi!" I forced a smile that says 'You have no idea how much I wanna re-arrange that head of yours.'

Right now since Neji is an ego-jerk. I don't know who I'd rather be trapped in a cave with. Him or Chicken butt head.

"What are you doing here?" Neji semi glared.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said in a sweetly sarcastic tone. "But the last time I heard,"

I changed my tone into a mean type.

"You don't own the place!"

You know that feeling where you lose your appetite simply because of someone you don't like shows up? So feeling it right now.

"Listen," I started to tell him. "I won't talk to you if you won't talk to me got it?"

"You're talking to me right now." Neji stated.

"Just shut up and let me enjoy my first meal since 5 days! 5 days ya hear?"

"Hn"

"I knew you were gonna say that." I mumbled before taking a spoonful of soup into my mouth. We stayed silent towards one another. Hmm..I wonder what our little hero is doing now. Shit. I gotta hurry up and finish this. I felt I just ditched training. Still, I must hurry!

I quickly began eating my ramen like there was no tomorrow. I know it's bad but I'm taking way too long. I was never bothered when the Hyuuga was giving me a weird look.

I lied. It was bothering me. I seriously hate when people stare at me unless I'm talking. It feels so disturbing.

"What do you want?" I spat.

"How do you know about my father?" Neji asked.

"What?"

"My father," Neji repeated. "How did you know about him?"

"Well," I began to tell him. "All I can say is that you'll find out soon. I mean about why your father was killed."

The boy was silent while I resumed eating. He seems to be more curious now about his father. What I don't get was that why they couldn't tell him so that he won't become the oracle wanna be he is right now? I guess Hizashi has his own reasons.

"Destiny is a funny thing," I laughed a bit. "Sometimes you don't know what's going to happen. Actually, no one ever knows what's going to happen."

"Then how do you know about Lee?" Neji asked with suspicion.

"Well um you see," I started to stutter. I just can't say to him; 'Oh I know about it because I came from another world where you guys are being spied on.'

"Well?"

Someone was being impatient.

"Lucky guess?"

He continued to give me a suspicious look.

'Just believe me dammit!' I yelled mentally in my head, using my powers to control him. Did I ever mention how I love this?

"Whatever," the 'genius' scoffed.

"Life, people can be unpredictable," I continued. "There are times where you will never expect someone to do something unlikely. What I'm trying to say is that-"

"I know," Neji interrupted. "Don't be a destiny freak."

"Ahah well I'm certainly not gonna apologize for calling you that." I laughed a bit. "But what I meant to say is that you should stop telling people their destiny. Everyone can move forward. They can change if they want to. And you may be a step ahead of them but there are people that are a step ahead of you. You may be one of the geniuses but I'm sure you train as hard as Lee. But, I don't believe in geniuses. Everyone fails but everyone is a genius in their own way. For example, Naruto is a genius of not giving up and eating at least 10 extra large bowls of ramen. Trust me, seeing that boy eat is something! Trust me, everyday is a different day."

Like about a couple of weeks ago when I was transported here during my sleep and finding out I'm from some ancient clan I know absolutely nothing about.

"Naruto?" Neji asked. "He's going to be my opponent during the finals."

"I know." I mouthed. "Oh crap I'm super late!"

I quickly finished my ramen before taking my leave.

"I'll see you later oracle wanna be!" I chirped. But before I left, I came back quickly and told him,

"Oh and wannabe, I know you take ballet class!"

"How did you-" his eyes widened.

"Aha!" I pointed at him. "So you do ballet! Hold on, they have ballet here?"

.TRAP!

"Hey wait!" Neji started to get up.

"Bye bye oracle wanna be!" I dashed away after saying that.

* * *

When I arrived at the hot springs I saw Naruto and Ebisu training already. The blond hero was trying to walk on water. Extremely hot water to be exact. So far he's getting there but he still keeps falling.

"Hot!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry I was late!" I laughed nervously. "I visited Lee for a moment then I went looking for you at Ichiraku but you wer-"

"That is no excuse for you to be this late. Even if you are from the legendary Aika clan." Ebisu sort of rudely interrupted me. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry," I gritted. It wasn't my fault I was hungry at that moment. I watched Naruto attempting to do the water walking jutsu thing again. I can tell they have been doing this for quite a while now.

"Way to go Naruto!" I waved at my not-so fictional friend.

"Hey Miha-whoa!" the guy fell down the water again. "Hot! That hurts!"

But the Naruto we all know and love, is quite stubborn. He's not going to stop now.

Don't tell me I have to do this? I whined. That walk from Ichiraku til here was pretty long.

Ebisu was observing Naruto's progress and I can tell he's praising him.

"He really is more than just the nine-tailed fox." Ebisu murmured.

"Ahh!" whisker-boy shouted pointing at whatever as well as giving me a heart attack with that sudden outburst before he fell on the water again.

"What the heck?" I turned around to see a man with white hair in front of the women's side of the hot springs. A total peeping tom.

"Are you peeking at the women's bath?" Ebisu assumed before attacking the old man.

"I will not tolerate such behavior!"

Please! Like you never do it! While that closet perv was confronting the peeper, I approached my friend.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "What the heck?"

"What?" I shrieked. Be happy I don't have a heart disease Naruto. Otherwise you're constant outburst will kill me. And if I die, I will haunt you. Maybe.

"That old man just knocked out the closet pervert!"


	17. Ahhcookie hunting!

**I apologize for the (possibly unnecessary) randomness you are about to read(or skim)**

* * *

And they say that this man was an ideal trainer for future hokage. I must say but this is pathetic. Then again, the man that just happens to knock him out was none other than Jiraya.

"Hey perv are you awake?" Naruto approached closer.

"Don't bother blond boy," I assured. "He's totally out cold."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Naruto yelled while grabbing his hair, freaking out. "Who the heck will be watching me train then? And who are you calling blond boy?"

"First of I'm pretty sure you're hair is blond and second, the man responsible for knocking him out of course!" I happily suggest while pointing at the white-haired man.

"Hey!" the man screamed. "Who says I wanna train that idiot-looking brat?"

"Hey you froggy man!" Naruto yelled. "Who the heck are you?"

"I am glad you asked that question my man!" Jiraya happily said before doing his rather interesting introduction. It's just as loud as Naruto's but I'm sure it's shorter and faster than Jiraya's.

I tried not to laugh at this but I released a small laugh. Jiraya's way of introducing himself was quite hilarious.

"Well you listen here…pervy sage!" Naruto screamed loud enough for the women at the hot springs to hear. "Look what you've done to the closet perv! He was supposed to watch my training! Miharu is right since you knock him out you should be training me!"

"He interrupted my research!" the old man told us.

"Research?" Naruto and I said at the same time.

"What sort of 'research' are we talking about?" I asked in a sarcasm way while making quotation marks with my fingers around the word research. "And I'm pretty sure you do it in this little place called oh what was that called again? Oh yeah! The library!"

"But my dear this is no ordinary research! You see I am a novelist and I write wonderful books like this!"

He showed us an orange colored book and had a huge grin on his face.

"Why does that book look awfully familiar?" I asked, actually clueless for a mid-second

"Ah that's the book Kakashi reads! You actually wrote that?" Naruto pointed out.

"I see you noticed!" the old man laughed at himself, happy that his book is already famous.

"You call that stupid pervy book a great novel?" Naruto yelled at him. "And research my butt!"

"Hey ladies!" I yelled out loud enough for them to hear. "You guys may wanna get outta there! There's an old man peeping at you!"

Screams of terror echoed through the scenery.

"Oh no!" Jiraya yelled in terror. "You ruined my peeking I mean research!"

"So you actually admitted?" I groaned. Is it just me or are most older guys here are somewhat perverted?

"You're a dirty old man!" Naruto insulted.

"You little squirt!" Jiraya yelled. "Now what am I suppose to do with my research? There's absolutely nothing dirty about it! I use these as inspiration to write!"

Suuure! I rolled my eyes.

"Who cares? What about my training?"

"Huh?" the man seemed to calm down a bit. "You mean the walk on water technique?"

"Miharu is supposed to learn that too but she practically ditched me!" Naruto pointed accusingly at me.

"And whose fault is it to tell Teuchi about me getting free ramen? That's right blondie you! If there is free food, I will take advantage."

True that.

"You're not related to Chouji are you?" Naruto gave me an annoyed look.

"No," I replied. "I just have the gift of not gaining weight."

I wish. I just don't eat a lot actually.

"Can you do the walking on water technique old man?" Naruto asked.

"Well I-"

"Then it's official! You are now my teacher and you will train me! You owe me that!"

"Forget it squirt I'm way too busy!" Jiraya refused and walked away.

"Hey Miharu how about you convince him to train me?" Naruto pleaded.

"And how the heck am I suppose to that?"

Naruto whispered his little "plan" at my ear and I immediately had a disgusted look on my face.

"You want me to do WHAT?"

"Please!" Naruto begged.

"No!" I refused. "And I will forgive you this time but if you dare suggesting that to me again I will make sure you will never get to eat single strand of ramen noodle EVER AGAIN!"

"Miharu you're scarier than Sakura." Naruto whined. "Ah! Where the heck did the old pervy sage went off too? This is your fault!"

"What the heck did I do?"

"Forget it. Let's just go find him!"

"And I believe I know where to look my friend."

"You dirty old man!"

After walking for quite a while, Naruto and I heard a woman yelling from some tavern in this village.

"I think we found your teacher Naruto." I pointed at the place.

"What makes you think he's at a place like this?" Naruto asked me.

"Just wait yes?" I told him.

"I'm sorry miss!" A familiar voice said. "It's just that you have a soft pair of-hands! I just wanna know how you make them so soft!"

"Filthy beast!" she yelled at Jiraya and gave him another slap on his face. Naruto and I twitched a bit at this scene.

"That's gotta leave a mark." I said.

"You got that right" Naruto groaned and was filled with disgust. "What on earth was I thinking making this perv my trainer?"

"Gee I don't know maybe desperation considering everyone else has a trainer except you." I mumbled.

"Hey you pervy sage!"

"Oh you again?" Jiraya asked. "How the heck did you found me?"

"Miharu easily figured that out! So how about you train me instead of flirting with these women you pervert!"

People started to stare at our little scene. Am I embarrassed by this?

Yes. Yes I am

"Shh!" Jiraya hissed. "Can you not call me that in public kid?"

"Okay then how bout I call you a joke cuz that's what you are! A JOKE!" Naruto yelled.

What am I doing you ask?

Just standing here, moving my head back and forth while these two are at it. It is quite embarrassing.

Correction, I want to bang my head so much.

"Just train him already you old man!" I yelled out. "Otherwise you will NEVER hear the end of it!"

"Little girl I will not train that little squirt!"

"For the record I'm not a little girl! I am 18 years old dammit!"

"Y-you're 18?" Jiraya and Naruto yelled at the same time.

"But you look at least 14 or 15 years old!"

"Gee sorry for being 'fun-sized'." I told as a mumble, scratching my head.

"Wow Miharu," Naruto said. "You're old!"

I gave him a look. A deadly one to be exact.

"So um how was your first kiss with chickenbutt head?" I asked, hoping to trick him like I did with the destiny freak.

"Hey how'd you know about that? Who is the bastard that told you?" the blond boy replied. I have to ask. Does he ever get laryngitis at all?

"Uhm..you did. Just now actually." I smirked.

"Whaatt? How can I great ninja like me fall into a trick like that?"

"I am so good!" I praised myself which I highly never do but in rather rare occasions.

"Did they forget that I'm here?" Jiraya whispered.

"No we didn't pervy sage!"

I gave a glaring look at Jiraya and boy did he look nervous. And boy do I look stupid not using this power.

'Train Naruto I say!'

"Hey kid," Jiraya was looking like he's been hypnotized.

"What pervy sage?"

"Let's go train! I shall train you right now squirt!"

"You serious?" his eyes sparkled.

"Actually I don't wanna but somehow something or someone is telling me to train you so might as well before I change my mind."

You are so welcome my friend!

A happy little 12 year old was jumping up and down with glee like a 3 year old getting a cookie.

Speaking of a cookie, I want one.

Or a dozen maybe. Hmm..Cookie sounds really divine right now. I wonder if they have any in this world.

I shall go..cookie hunting!

Plus, the cookie reminded me of something. I NEED to tell the sand siblings about their huge mistake.

"Hey are you coming or what?"

"Oh um you go right ahead! I need to do something really important!"

"What can be more important than training?"

"Bye!" I said as I made my way to the nearest grocery store. Time to buy myself some cookies(hopefully) that says well..who doesn't want a cookie? Ah oh how I really need a cookie so badly! They should have it here. They have got to have it!

No cookie. I die.

Well not really but I really am craving for one! Plus since I'm here I wonder if Gaara really loves cookies? I mean I've seen fan art of him with cookies. Peace offering time!

I really should bake them instead problem is I am much rather as lazy as a certain pineapple head at this moment. Plus, I can't make homemeade cookies without a recipe as a guide.

Well then it's decided! I shall hunt for a box of cookies in EVERY single store in this village.

Oh damn, lots of walking here! But it will be all worth it! This is a peace offering we're talking about!

Dear Gaara, please don't kill me though!

Dear Misaki, I hope your power can stop his sand!

* * *

Well I did found cookies but sadly, not the ultimate favorite..

Chocolate Chips!

Well actually, I guess it's MY ultimate favorite next to sugar cookies, snickerdoodle, nevermind. I'll doubt I can find any of these here.

But if I do, HALLELUJAH!

I sighed as I carried a small tote of whatever type of cookies the are but I took one and tasted it. Not bad, these are actually pretty good! I want another one but once I start I might end up devouring the small box. I continued walking around the village trying to look for wherever the heck the sand siblings live. I feel like little red riding hood except I have no cape.

I should get one but in blue.

Where the heck are they staying?

"I am so tired!" I sighed to myself but dragged my feet. I suddenly spotted a similar girl with brownish-blond hair and her lavender outfit carrying a huge plastic bag on both hands and of course, her huge fan on her back.

"Temari!" I shouted hopefully loud enough for her to hear. The older girl noticed me but I can't say she has a happy look in her eyes but she was polite enough to stop.

"What do you want?" Temari demanded.

"Oh gee hello to you!" I smiled with glee. "And I am absolutely doing great thank you very much!"

"Look will you quit and stop wasting my time?" Temari semi glared and I just smiled yet I was frightened. "I have to drop this off then I have to train for the finals. That shadow boy is going down!"

"Please," I mumbled. "Pineapple-head isn't really looking forward to this at all."

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing!" I replied. "Anyways I am so glad you're here! I've been looking for your place here at the village for like ever!"

Okay it was only about ten minutes maybe.

"And why are you looking for me? That shadow boy didn't send you to spy on me did he?" Temari accused.

"Oh puh-lease!" I laughed. "He's such a lazy lad and already picking up a pencil is a drag to him. Believe me or not, I came here on my own. Well I kind of wanted to ditch training but oh I have cookies!"

"Look we're all really busy training for the finals," Temari sighed. "Maybe some other time."

"Training for the finals or preparing for the village's destruction?" I smirked confidently. "You know we can either talk here where everyone can hear or we can have a nice cup of tea and a couple of cookies back at your place. Now what do you say?"

Temari gritted her teeth and practically wondering how I knew all about this.

"Fine," she said. "Follow me."

* * *

Temari lead the way and a couple of blocks(i think) later we were finally at their place. We climbed to the second floor and finally we were at the front door.

"Kankuro!" Temari called. "Help me out with these bags and we have a guest!"

"Who?" Kankuro came out from a room with his scary looking puppet. I was terrified by it's sight.

"This girl we met before when we came to the village." Temari replied as we both came in.

"You again?" Kankuro screamed.

"Aww what happened to your little kitty ears?" I pouted.

"What is she doing here?" Kankuro demanded an answer from his older sister.

"Look it's not my idea but listen."

Temari whispered something to her younger brother and while they were having their little conversation, my curious little self put the tote on the nearest table and explored a little bit. That door on the back was luring me in. Temari and Kankuro were kind of arguing but I guess they forgot I was here.

I slowly walked towards that door and something is telling me I shouldn't be going there but my curiosity won this time. I immediately opened the door and went inside.

"Hey what was that?" I heard Kankuro said.

"That girl.." his sister said. "Wait don't tell me she went there!"

"It's so dark in here!" I said as I looked around.

"Finally," a voice whispered darkly and in terror. "We can get to see blood!"

Why do I feel like I just entered a horror movie?

I turned around and eyes were staring at me filled with blood lust and his body surrounded by sand. He was ready to kill me.

"Oh myy!" I screamed.


	18. Ugh Training!

**Thank you Animefangirl95 for your reviews(: didn't expect a review on every chapter haha xD**

**Anyways, just a little side note before this chapter..you guys know The Hunger Games right? The movie and the book? Well I just watched it recently(it was amazing but i cried at alot of scenes R.I.P Rue)**

**So, I imagined if the characters from Naruto enters xD especially Gaara..I mean if he gets picked and when the game starts, he can just use sand and in about 5 seconds, game over!**

**Warning: I am terrible of writing fight scenes.**

* * *

Remember this old saying how curiosity killed the cat?

Well right now I am a cat and this curiosity is killing me. Gaara's sand was going straight at me and his eyes was a scary sight. Seriously, watching a horror movie would be much better.

Only, I don't really like horror movies too much and yet, I'm in one. I screamed and ran in terror as I attempted to dodge the sand. I was getting really nervous at this point and the movement of the sand was getting faster. There were no windows for me to jump. I was leaning against the wall. There was so much sand in the room that it caught both of my ankles

"Hey!" I heard Temari yelling, trying to get the door open but it won't budge due to the room being flooded with sand.

"Help!" I pleaded. Gaara used his sand to wrap me with it.

"Sand Coffin!"

Shit.

The boy raised his hand and have an evil, deadly look in his eyes.

"Now..." he says in a murderous tone. "You shall die! Sand Burial!"

The sand was starting to squeeze my entire body. I couldn't breathe at all and the sand was getting tighter each second.

This is not how I wanna die dammit! I want my body in once piece! Not blown into bits!

My head was suddenly feeling warm and that feeling disappeared for awhile but I guess it came back. That same light, that golden light shone throughout the room. It was more blinding than before. I closed my eyes tightly from the extreme brightness.

The next thing I knew, I crashed into the ground.

"Ugh!" I groaned and rubbed my thigh. Dang it that hurts!

Gaara was kneeling, looking a bit weak. Did I cause that?

The real question is,

WHY THE HECK DID I NOT USE MY MIND CONTROL POWERS?

Stupid little me.

No wait,

Stupid fear!

The door slid open quite fast and Temari and Kankuro came busting in but did either of them helped me?

Apparently not.

"Gaara!" his siblings came to tend to him. "Are you alright?"

"Oh gee I'm fine too thank you very much!" I said. I give them cookies and this is what I get in return?

Just like Stephanie Tanner of Full House would say...

HOW RUDE!

"What was that light?" Temari asked her well baby brother. Gaara is the youngest after all so calling him her baby brother is appropriate right?

"T-that girl cancelled my sand attack." Gaara groaned a bit while getting up. Of course his siblings can't help him or his sand will attack them.

"She did?" Kankuro gasps as he gave me a look.

"How the heck were you able to do that?" he asked.

"I don't know okay? It just happened."

"Well whatever that is, it weakened Gaara." Temari said. "Maybe you should go right now."

"But I need to tell you something!"

"Whatever it is, you can say it AFTER the finals." Temari sighed before showing me towards the exit.

"I can't!" I screamed. "Because you guys are making a big mistake!"

"What are you talking about?" Kankuro demanded. "Temari does she know about our mission?"

"Look I don't even know how she knew!" Temari almost hissed at her brother before talking to me again.

"What do you mean we're making the biggest mistake?"

"I know your village is allies with the sound. And I already told the hokage about the invasion so they're pretty much prepared."

I hope.

"Do you even have any proof?" Kankuro asked.

Proof? What the heck can I say as proof? I can't say I'm from another whole universe and that I and probably a billion people watches this.

Well I would but I don't think they'll believe me like Kakashi and the old man did...

"Yo!"

"Huh?"

"You were spacing out. I'm guessing you don't have any proof?"

"Well how many people in this village know that Gaara has a demon inside him?"

"Wait, how'd you know about the Shukaku beast?"

"Is that proof enough then?" I smiled confidently. "I also know that your people are attempting to kill Gaara since he turned six. One of them was your own uncle. Oh and I also know that you guys were able to get the scroll when Gaara killed the entire team."

Temari and Kankuro were getting nervous while I was just standing there waiting, staring at that tote filled with cookies. Those delicious cookies!

I WANT ONE!

"What are we going to do now? We need to tell Baki about this!"

"You can tonight." I 'suggested' as I looked at my nails. "I already know he's meeting up with Kabuto tonight about the battle plan. But like I said, you guys are being tricked. You're father, the Kazekage is dead."

"What the heck are you talking about? Lord Kazekage is still alive!" Kankuro yelled.

"Well that Lord Kazekage of yours is an impostor." I admit before taking my leave. "Well I guess it's up to you whether or not you wanna believe me. I must get going. It's getting pretty late anyways and oh Gaara? I'm really sorry if I was scared but I wasn't scared of you. And I guess the others weren't scared of you either. Just maybe your sand. By the way, if you really want to make friends, don't give up making them. Even if they continue to fear you, don't ever give up. There will be one person that will understands what you're going through. I can't tell you who though but you will find out soon."

"Why would you say something like that?" Gaara wondered.

"I think you know why" I gave out a small smile and left. I leaned in towards the door and I could hear them say,

"What a weird girl," Kankuro commented. "Does she really want to be friends with Gaara?"

"I suppose" Temari shrugs. "But we need to tell Baki about this!"

* * *

"You did what?"

"Gee Kakashi-sensei," I rolled my eyes. "Hard to believe your able to yell even with that mask on!"

"This is no time for fooling around Miharu!" he scolded. I twitched a bit. "You know you were suppose to be training with Naruto but instead you decided to ditch it and what's more? You told the sand about what you know?"

"Not the sand, just Gaara and his teammates/siblings." I mumbled.

"Well you could have gotten killed by Gaara's sand! You know what he did to Lee right?"

"Yes..DAD." I said in a sarcastic tone. "Don't worry, I was able to get out of it."

"You may have your powers but you still need to learn other jutsus. You can't always rely on your power."

"You do know I can also make a person do something they don't want or the fact I can do SOLID clones right?"

The masked man sighed before putting a hand on my shoulder. "Look, I know you're a strong girl but you are the last of your kind."

"My kind?" I slapped his hand. "What is that suppose to mean?"

"I meant the last of the Aika Clan."

"Oh ehehe I knew that!"

"Now you rest up because tomorrow I will personally train you."

"Awesome" I gritted my teeth.

Not.

* * *

The next day, OF COURSE he would be late. I've been waiting for who knows how long! And what's worse, I don't have anything to entertain me with! Call me unhealthy but I can't even remember the last time I did push ups or sit ups or whatever other kind of 'ups' there are.

And the running! Oh how I hate it! who knows how many laps I'm gonna have to do. But then again, it could be worse if I have Gai-sensei train me. Seriously! A thousand of everything! And what's worse, they may offer me my own pair of that green outfit! No way am I wearing that thing! Not that I am a fashion 'snob' but I'm sure you know what I mean.

"Good Morning!" Kakashi-sensei 'poofed' on top of the stump.

"You're late..again as usual." I grumbled. "Ever heard of this little thing called an alarm clock? Just letting you know that if you were an actual teacher in my world of course all of your students will love you but then again you will get fired due to tardiness."

"Is that so?" Kakashi grinned or I'll assume it is. He closed up his favorite book before jumping off and landed in front of me.

"You ready to train?"

"Depends. Are you gonna be watching my progress or are you going to finish that book of yours?"

"I can do both"

"Very well then," I seemed to be excited about this. "But can I have a request?"

"Hmm? What is it?" sensei wondered.

"Can I find out my elemental chakra? I really want to know which element I'll be able to do!"

And I pray it's going to be water.

"Sorry but right now we need to do basics first. Now what do you know about chakra?"

"Well I can't say I know everything but all I know is that it's energy used to make a jutsu?"

Hey give me a break. I am not that smart or the fact that I am a book-type of smart.

"Well I guess you can put it that way..now do you know how to mold chakra?"

I shook my head.

"We don't do this kind of stuff in my world."

"Your world sure seems to be boring."

"Yeah but this man in my world created you so without him you guys wouldn't be here at all. So thank my boring world for your existence!"

"So why does the show have to be about Naruto and not me or Sakura or Sasuke or anyone else here?"

"Hey, I only read and watch you guys." I said.

"Very well then, shall we continue?"

I nodded, hoping that I was ready for whatever it is.

* * *

Ahh heck to the whatever! This is like one of those military academies! But I have no idea what's worse! I guess imagining doing things like this is easier than actually doing it if you know what I mean.

"You're really out of shape!" the masked sensei commented.

"Not my fault!" I panted after running my last lap. After all those push ups, sit ups and well the pull ups I can't even do one so I had to use my power to make him not have me do it. Well maybe I'll do it later.

Oh how my body will feel sore after this. After finishing my last lap I fell down to the ground. Yeah, I was definitely out of shape.

"Well took you long enough," Kakashi said. "But I was hoping I get to finish my book already. Now, let's fight!"

"What? But I just finished my last lap and now we have to spar already?" I groaned.

"Well if you want to be a shinobi of this village then you have to train as hard as any other shinobi here."

"Eh.."

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine. But don't do it like the last time we trained . It's really weird if you apologize towards your enemy before killing them."

I gave him a look before getting ready for my well..second fight.

"Alright, let's go!" Kakashi signals as I began to charge right at him. Taking a kunai knife out of my pocket I threw it at him but made clones out of them and now at least ten kunais are going towards at him.

But of course, he either dodged them or stopped them with his own kunai.

"You know it's gonna take more that if you want to defeat me!" Kakashi 'advised' but I just ignored it. I was lucky when I dodged one of his upcoming punches. I attempted to give him a kick but I was too slow and he grabbed my ankle. Well he almost did. I backed away as fast I can. I tried to punch him but he easily caught my hand and I used my other one only to be caught by his other hand. My trainer wouldn't let my hands go and it was gripped tightly. I could try kicking him again at least on his legs.

My kick was a success and Kakashi backed away. It's not even a minute and I'm already tired but I guess I can't stop now!

We continued either punching, kicking or throw a kunai or a shuriken towards one another. Even if I was new to all this, I was never getting the chance of having it easy. So far he hasn't made any jutsus yet or rather he doesn't need to use them. I guess this day is basic taijutsu training?

I don't know how long I fought but I was glad when he said it was over. When we ended the sun was at it's highest point and it was getting warmer. A brown bird appeared circling around. It usually means you're being summoned.

"The Hokage is summoning me so I guess I'll have to end training here. In the mean time you can practice your kunai throwing and well just continue training."

"Alright" I obeyed.

* * *

Training by yourself is quite boring but then I suppose it keeps you focused. I've done nothing but torture the poor tree stump. Kicks and punches for this whole time and I was getting better at my aim but it's not perfect yet. I was all alone out here.

Well I hope I am. I mean ninjas are quite good of sneaking around.

Actually, either they're good at sneaking or I never notice my surroundings. And since I have no watch, I have no idea what time it was or how long I've been doing this. But I will assume it's been a long time so I just decided to cool down a bit and lay down. But there was no wind and the day was just blazing hot. I saw the lake just a couple of miles away. I decided to run there and let the water cool me down.

That is if I don't drown.

Well I won't have to if I just stay ashore which I did. Ah how good that feels! I took my time enjoying the view of the lake when I noticed something bright just a few feet away from me. My curiosity dragged me towards that small glow and I approached it. I knelt down to see what it was.

"Hey," I told to no one when I picked up the item. "Where on earth have I seen this before?"

I shrugged off at the thought and placed the item on my pocket before resuming my training.


End file.
